Snake
by Jewelbug22
Summary: This is a Ninja AU where assassins can use ninjutsu and such. Nagisa has been the world's third most dangerous assassin since he was eight and is the best of his father's three companies: SIB, SAC, and SNA. Read to find out what they are and how a smart assassin has yet to kill his teacher and ended up in E-Class when he's too smart for it. Karmagisa because they're dating.
1. Juyodearimasen Misshon

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and I am going to add the names of the Reapers in here because they don't really have a name but they do have a past with Nagisa. I got all the translations off of google translate so they are probably wrong.**

 **Aka Kumo- is supposed to mean Red Spider**

 **Kuro Karasu- is supposed to mean Black Crow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: Juyodearimasen Misshon- Unimportant Mission

Nagisa's POV

Master Karasu took attendance as we all shot at him continuously, I didn't want to harm the one who taught me what I needed to fulfill the Shiota' family assassination legacy so I don't give it my all. When he shot his arm off, after the class said the beads couldn't hurt him, I hated seeing it and so did everyone else it's a sight none of us want to see least of all me.

My name's Nagisa Shiota and I'm in class 3-E, or the Assassination Classroom, my father owns three government owned businesses no one outside our family knows what it's really about. My mom however has no clue: SAC or Shiota Assassination Corporation, SIB or Shiota Investigation/Information Bureau, and Shiota Ninja Association.

"Nagisa look, it's a morning crescent" Kayano informed pointing to the permanent crescent moon in the sky, Mr. Kuro says he caused the damage but because of SIB we know it was a dying experimental rat. The lunar lab was headed by Kotaru Yanagisawa, a research scientist with a secret bounty only for the Shiota string, or dad and I.

When we were told about Mr. Kuro being out teacher I was excited until Karasama-sensei said we had to kill him before graduation, I get why since when he dies the anti-matter in his body will create a chain-reaction causing most of the Earth to turn into anti-matter and explode. Karasama-sensei said we would earn 10 million for the assassination of Master Karasu, as I said I don't want to, if I did however I would use it to help my dad's companies since I'll be taking over once he retires.

I know he met a teacher, Mrs. Auguri Yukimura, in the labs from the hackers at SIB and promised her he would become a teacher when he leaves because his tentacles are too kind to be anything else. He made good on his promise before and after he was taken because I became the third most dangerous assassin behind the idiot, Aka Kumo, and Kuro Karasu.

I had never wanted to be in D-Class or higher because I just got bullied for my hair but here, with the ones who are looked down upon because of grades alone, is where I want to stay until I get the chance to do what I want there without their opinions. I flunked my classes, which wasn't really hard, I just wish Karma didn't get suspended for getting into fights again.

Outside of the school building I told Terasaka about the colors of Master Karasu's moods going through the motions about the 'E' meaning End class which I already knew, if I don't get into college I still have SIB, SNA, and SAC even if my mom won't like me not graduating. Master Karasu has always been and always will be amazing, he cares for his students and trusts them to even if they will be his downfall like bAka was.

I know what to call my master but not him, I don't think he remembers me really. He told me, Snake, once that my eyes are the only thing besides my secret blood lust and snakes that are unforgettable.

I decided I should start the attack now despite knowing it will fail I used my famous technique, one I created myself and can be altered depending on the situation. Kira Minkan Hito, or Killer Civilian, not to be confused with someone who kills civilians but a killer disguised as a civilian.

I like when Master Karasu becomes angry since it means he cares enough about us to do so however it also means he'll use his anger to control the situation. He praised me for my mediocre form but disciplined the other three making them an example, I missed the praising I got from him back then.

"I plan to improve what was already all-rounded" I said meaning every word since there's always room for improvement. His face gained the green stripes which means he thinks he's higher than so many others, no different than how he was back then when he wasn't made of anti-matter.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my kindle on June 1, 2016 at 12:18 P.M. I am going to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so I hope you'll continue reading. I hope you like this chapter and see you Wednesday.**


	2. Sutoraiku

**A/N: Hello, someone asked about rankings but they're sort of normal calculations like in a contest. They're based on skill, if you have ninjutsu how many you have and how well you can control them, how many kills you've done, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sutoraiku- Strike

Nagisa's POV

I gave Sugino Mr. Kuro's location since I know he won't die this way and watched him throw an off-kilter pitch because that isn't his own but his idols. "Morning sensei sir" I said when Mr. Kuro appeared behind us, he isn't the second most dangerous assassin in the world because he's easy to kill.

"It wasn't bad Sugino" I said when he was getting depressed from missing the kill which was expected for Master Karasu. I was in class when Nakamura asked about Sugino's plan which as she guessed didn't go so well.

"Sugino's bothered by it though, most likely because he used the wrong stance for himself" I said before she continued to speak and Mr. Kuro decided to take away Suguya's drawing, changing it in the process. It was funny when () yelled that he didn't have a jawline which is presently true but not in the past when he wasn't in the hands of Kotaro.

At lunch Mr. Kuro headed to a ball game in New York City where Sugino's idol is playing today which wasn't surprising since that's what he did before to. "We're not doing well sorry sir" I said when Karasama-sensei asked if we were making any progress which is stupid to ask a few kids in high school.

Karasama-sensei is making good points, it was the same with Aka-kun and I when he taught us about assassination, however they're not assassins and he hadn't done anything to merit his assassination. When he got back I was watching him interact with Sugino and my guess from before turned out to be correct, I was happy about that.

I jumped out the window wanting to know what they were talking about when he picked Sugino up, he was apparently fixing his position or comparing his and Sugino's idols position. "Quite true Korosensei but he can try making his own move right?" I asked with a smile "yes Nagisa very good" he told me before Sugino asked how he could know before he showed us.

Korosensei then told him what was different between them teaching him a lesson and giving advice at the same time which seemed to help since he was more confident in his abilities. "Here Korosensei" I said before I asked him something I already know but what I don't know is how strong his determination is to keep it.

I turned the page when my sheet was handed back to me to see the 'bonus question' that's always there, I decided to help my classmates with this since they don't really like them. I decided I would help Sugino with his pitch since he said he made a new move that was better suited to his abilities which was good because it was faster than the one he's been using.

Sugino asked Korosensei for test shots which made him feel superior something I hope he never loses since it was fun watching Aka-kun and argue with him back then. I was writing down terrible but true noted about Korosensei when Kayano asked what I was doing.

When they were trying to hit Korosensei it was painful to watch so I just opened my notes feigning to find a corresponding weakness when really I just wanted to ignore the painful sight. Everyone was excited when Korosensei left but I was worried since he was tired from all the dodging and it rarely happened until recently.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, finished writing on my kindle at 12:31 P.M. on June 1, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and this story and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	3. Kikoku Ai

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, the story won't really follow the anime as much because Karma and Nagisa are dating which means won't try to avoid Nagisa as he does in the anime so sorry about that. The only things that will really change are their actions and placement, their speech to so again sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters just the made up organizations paid for by the government in the story.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Kikoku Ai- Returning Love

Nagisa's POV

I felt bad for Korosensei when Suguya was being honest with him since that just shows us how fast he really is before they said they want a human teacher for P.E. I know the basics of training well from SAC since that's all I learned for a year before getting a real teacher, Kuro Karasu, the original Reaper.

Karasama-sensei is very good even against amateurs like them, me included since I'm not Snake here just Nagisa like always. Karasama-sensei is also a good teacher but that depends on your perspective, plus he doesn't want to be a father-type figure just a teacher like he's assigned to be.

"Miss me Nagisa" Karma told me, I was so happy when I saw him since after I accidently showed him my blood lust he stopped seeing me in public which I understand completely even though we were dating at the time. "Of course Karma! When did your suspension end?" I asked excitedly making him smile, he walked past me but not before putting a hand on my shoulder.

He mainly came here for two reasons, one of which will most likely get him killed, he came because I'm here and because he wants to kill a teacher. 'Of course Karma would do damage, he's hated teachers for a while after he got punished for doing something good' I thought rolling my eyes at the surprised expressions.

"Karma has an obsession, well more of a passion, for weapons and blood, he was brutal in school after a teacher betrayed him so he was sent here" I said when Kayano, or Akari I think of her as either since yesterday, asked about him. He's really going to annoy Korosensei this week huh? Oh well as long as he doesn't use the limitations that he has it'll be fine.

Karma has a knack for assassination or at least the information part: he can see what makes you mad, exploits your weaknesses, etc. that's what he's good at. I left school with Sugino before waving him off in front of the main campus, I didn't mind the cocky students bullying me because that's all they'll ever be if they continue.

"Hey Karma" I said hoping he's not mad at me even though that will probably only happen if Kotaro got to him like with the new 'experiment' he's trying out, that's not exactly possible for Karma though. "Could I ask you something Nagisa?" he asked me and I nodded since he knows I can't really say 'no' to him when he wants information.

"He doesn't mind us calling him that, he enjoys the name actually" I said before he gained a dark look worrying me "I know that look Karma just don't hurt yourself ok?" I said and he nodded kissing my forehead. "I've been wanting to kill an honest and good teacher since my last one died" he told me with a maniacal grin as a train passed, he looked beautiful like that if even a bit creepy.

Karma loves a challenge but he seems to be wavering in cleverness for Korosensei which isn't terrible just when cleverness flees measures that can harm yourself come into play. Karma is continually getting more frustrated as his plans fail which is normal since prey adapts when it's continually being hunted, Korosensei for example.

"Karma please don't do anything reckless, he isn't like other teachers" I said when I saw Karma on a tree that's hanging on the ledge worrying me even more so when Korosensei showed up. "Karma!" I yelled as I ran to the edge of the cliff where he just stepped off, reckless Karma even if Korosensei catches you you could've given me a heart attack.

"You scared me Karma! I told you not to be reckless and you just were" I said as I looked down at the forest below "sorry Nagisa it won't happen again, maybe" I heard him say and I tried to ignore the 'maybe' part. "You're still dead meat teach" I heard Karma say and walked up to him when Karma said we were getting food before going back to class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, finished writing this on my kindle at 4:58 P.M. on June 1, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and I hope to see you next Monday for more Snake. Please tell me if Nagisa mentions something too many times that it annoys you because I really don't want to annoy my readers.**


	4. Yuwaku-Sensei

**A/N: Hello, I am thankful so many like this story. I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Yuwaku-Sensei- Seduction Teacher

Nagisa's POV

Jelavic-Sensei or Irina Jelavic is an assassin who specializes in undercover assassinations, mainly because of her assets and accurate linguistics. I wrote down a note about Korosensei's blushing face: glowing powder pink with a dark pink blush around women, most accurately those with large assets.

Having P.E. with Korosensei was fun until Jelavic-Sensei arrived, I could already see past her tactics from reading up on her at SIB, since we have intelligence from agencies from all over the world except other family businesses and from _our_ spy cameras. As soon as Korosensei left she acted like herself which was annoying especially when she kissed me which I hated more than anything.

"You could've just asked Jelavic-Sensei" I said wiping her kiss from my mouth surprising her when I got off her chest but I did stay on the ground like I'm sure she wanted. If I was interested in anyone except Karma, or even a girl for that matter, it would've worked better but it never does.

If she wasn't so arrogant and cocky she would be pretty cool but since she is she isn't even close to that right now. It's very uncomfortable when she's very close to me or even tries her seduction techniques, which is just flirting, it feels like a bunch of bugs crawling on my skin.

I didn't like her teaching methods because even I could do better since I'm at a college level in English, in teaching and learning, which looks to be better than her teaching. "It's not gonna work Karasama-Sensei, he already knows what she's planning" I said when Master Karasama said what she planned makes him think she has what it takes to do the job.

I heard the gun shots from the shed but knew he wasn't harmed from the snipping of scissors and Jelavic-Sensei's screams from the grooming which is punishment for failed assassination attempts. Korosensei told us to go to class which we all agreed to leaving Jelavic-Sensei to reevaluate her professional status which will most likely not happen right now.

I plugged my ears not wanting to hear the riot that is presently occurring because of what Jelavic-Sensei said we don't have a future when as long as we're alive we do have one, even if it's not with a scholarship or whatever. When we went outside for sixth period I was watching Assassination Badminton with Karma who was secretly holding my hand, I enjoy watching people especially when it's with Karma.

We were _finally_ learning something in English the next time we were in class, the examples aren't exactly great but it works for her and for assassination. The arguing started again after the class decided to continue the motif she mentioned (1) which wasn't too bad in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my kindle at 6:14 P.M. on June 1, 2016.**

 **1)** **I cannot and I mean cannot type curse words, even thinking about it is torture. So instead of writing the name they'll continue calling her throughout the series I'll replace it with Mrs. Jelavic but you can read it however you want.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you Wednesday.**


	5. Asenburi

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews on this story. Thank you for liking this story so much but I do hope you like this chapter and story still after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Asenburi- Assembly

Nagisa's POV

Chemistry was fun despite having the food taken from us, it was tiring but not really annoying. Okuda was very good with the toxic substances and the looks fit him, Thallium Acetate did anyway, so it was cool and many anticipated what each might do.

"At least I could do research on the effects" I said when Kayano said it wouldn't end well which I somewhat agree with. Assassination Badminton was fun especially when I got to see Mrs. Jelavic and Karasama-Sensei interact with each other through the window.

The next day Okuda brought the poison she concocted and I read the storage instruction manga which is just like him to do, going a long wat for his students again. "To deceive you must be friendly, a way inside a targets head is to get them to trust you and the best way is to be friendly since it's a camouflage of your real intentions" I said before he asked me what I would do and I used an example of my explanation.

Korosensei always treats an assassination like a lesson, teaching us what we did wrong, how to fic it, and why we should is a good example of a teacher inside and out. "I hope he's okay to" I said since Okajima has been continuously attacked by things: snakes, bees, and a boulder but snakes and bees right now.

The hike was fun regardless especially when Mrs. Jelavic had collapsed from running in heels, I did mention that we were worried about because of all the bad luck he's endured on the hike. When we reached the school I took the forest snakes off Okajima impressing my classmates but scaring them when they took a liking to me.

I didn't mind the assemblies since I chose to be in E-Class but I didn't like it when they picked on the others, it wasn't cool of the ones who seem to think they are for doing it. I explained why Karma wasn't here, I kept my cover up in E-Class for grades alone because other than that I have no real trouble in school.

Everyone was jealous of our teachers but no one can blame them, assassins are way better looking than stuck up bank clerks. I was really thankful when Karasama-Sensei got Jelavic-Sensei away from me, she's more hands on than Karasama-Sensei and he's a _Physical_ Educations teacher.

When the hand outs were well handed out to D-Class and above Master Karasu handed out ours not long after which I was thankful for, the announcer even made a mistake which was great. The assembly ended not long after Karasama-Sensei put Jelavic-Sensei in an arm hold escorting her off campus when she tried taking a stab at Korosensei in front of a crowd.

My usual bullies were causing a stir which is really getting annoying "I'm in E-Class because I don't really like _any_ of you, kill me if you have the guts but I don't think you do" I said when they made a threat they can't keep. They let me go out of fear of the tiniest miniscule of blood lust I could muster without others detection, that isn't saying much though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my kindle at 7:52 P.M. on June 1, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and story, see you Friday.**


	6. Shiken Rasshu

**A/N: Hello, my internet apparently hates me and it was only fixed today which is the only reason I haven't been updating my stories on time. But because of this updating a extra chapter to to make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom and if I did it would be terrible not amazing like it is now.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Shiken Rasshu- Exam Rush

"Korosensei? You shouldn't work so hard, you could get tired easily and spearing yourself thinner shouldn't be helping" I said worried for his physical health when he made so many Kage Buushins to help with our studies. He's the best when it comes to teaching and that goes double for his exam tutoring which helps more than the main campus teachers.

When I was cleaning I felt the malicious feeling of centipedes which means Master Asano is here and from how strong it is I think he's in the next room. I went to check it out and it was indeed Master Asano, my teacher in SIB who helped me with all my subjects.

His eyes look dead as they did when he taught the others at SIB so many years ago and even his voice sounds the same, a twinge of arrogance and experience, something which annoyed me then but I couldn't hate him. He explained his stupid but effective worker ant theory which I hate hearing more than once along with his whole attitude that changed after he stopped teaching me.

"Though what Nagisa said is true, and what I suspected from the beginning as well, I do think that he needs to learn his place more than the others" I heard him say which didn't surprise me with his background and all. "I expect you as teachers to correct their flaws and keep the system running" he said before telling Master Karasu to solve a puzzle and praising him for his speed.

"Of course Master Asano" I said in a whisper which I had no doubt that he heard from the falter in his step, I stayed put listening to the trouble I caused them. "they got in trouble because of me" I said when my classmates asked why Korosensei was working so hard today, everyone looked at me as if I was crazy before Korosensei told them a half-truth.

Because of their idiocy and 'dream big' logic they made Korosensei mad making us go outside to the school yard for a few giving the wrong answer. "Education is important guys even in spending money, a teachers job is to educate and put students on the right path; money over an education is not the right path" I said when they voiced their concerns as to why they're out here.

Jelavic-Sensei told us why we shouldn't rely on one plan just like they were doing in class because there are too many variables in 10 million dollars being plan A. He was making a field with a tornado talking like he did before he was taken to a lab, making use of his own abilities to make up for the less than there budget we're given.

He wants me to fall back on English, one of the many skills I don't want to dull, which is something I'm still choosing to be good at. In our minds we tackle questions as if we're in an assassination tournament, I want to place in the top 50 so he won't leave early but I don't want Karma and I to pass when the others won't.

I chose to answer them as soon as I heard Korosensei's lessons to see what I'll find inside the equation, question four I saw a fish. The rest were easy really but I chose to get a 51 on every poll because of the question many of the students weren't ready for.

Karma showed everyone his scores but I didn't because unlike him I'm not really one for showing off verbally in academics, just assassination, ninjutsu, and info breaking. Karma decided to play deception making everyone catch on but I didn't really want to play the game as much as the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my kindle at 8:50 P.M. on June 1, 2016.**


	7. Yuyo Gaido

**A/N: Hello, as I mentioned in the last chapter my internet hates me and didn't get fixed until today so I am updating an extra chapter. I hope you like this extra chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Yuyo Gaido- Useful Guide

Korosensei was excited about the trip next week but I wasn't really, Kyoto holds not so inviting memories for Kanzaki so I don't want them to be dragged up again. The one thing that I look forward to for the trip is finding the sniping spots and seeing if any of them fall for Korosensei like the rest of us.

I invited Karma to join our group which Sugino didn't really like because of the picture Karma showed him and Karma's devil, more specifically a Thorny Devil in case of animals. He asked who else was joining our little group and Kayano said Okuda is a part of it to which I don't mind.

Apparently Sugino already had a pick, class idol Kanzaki, the girl with a past in Kyoto which is all the better since it would be easier to keep an eye on her that way. Korosensei was so excited about the trip that he made guidebooks that were more like 'dictionaries' but I was glad to see that at least he was having fun for his last month or two of existence, it upsetted me since I still don't want him to go.

When the guidebook was handed out I noticed all the hot spots were in there including where thugs are most likely to hang out which could be useful later, I was actually getting stoked about the trip when I noticed it was going to be educational. When we got to the train station I wasn't surprised when the star bullies and bank clerk decided to berate E-Class for stupid reasons.

When Karasama-Sensei told her to go change the class reps continued talking about her personality which is quite true in the life she lived as an assassin at a young age as well as how she got started. Korosensei was finally on the train with a new nose that Suguya carved and he was right when he said it was a perfect fit.

I don't like those guys on the train, I know they took Kanzaki's itinerary which I wanted to stop but it would be suspicious if I did and I don't know what they would do if that happens. Sugino didn't want to try to assassinate Korosensei or at least try to today, I don't blame him for it since I never wanted to but also because it's a trip.

Kyoto is home to many of the best assassinations in Japan even though it's in the heart of Tokyo, I used to come here all the time because SAC is under the Tokyo Tower and other tourist attractions throughout Japan. We were cornered by the stupid thugs/thieves from the train that Himitsu (1) saw take the itinerary, they were really annoying me today.

Karma started a free-for-all with the thugs so I had Bikon (2) follow Kanzaki and Forowa (3) follow Nakamura and I really wished they were my current target but they're not so I can't really do anything besides calling on my snakes to follow them.

It was funny what was happening with Tsuiseki-sha (4) and company because of their earlier mission since he kept missing but no one can really blame him, he doesn't know Korosensei is in the world's top five most dangerous assassins. I let the dude punch me pretending to be knocked out until Okuda 'woke' me up.

I was worried about Karma though even though I know he can take care of himself way better than I can any day with thugs and jerks of not so high a standard as targets. Bikon gave me feedback on where to go and Denwa (5) relayed to me what has been happening, Denwa apparently went with them in case they got in serious danger.

I remembered that the place that was being shown to me was in the guidebook so I grabbed it out calming everyone except Karma, who was already cooled down pertaining to stress level, down when I read it. I read the instructions that we followed, or at least what I showed them when I read it on the train, even page number and map when we found the thugs.

The map is actually how I found them thanks to Bikon, they were surprised we found them in a guidebook or that it was in a guidebook either one works. Korosensei dropped by to with more guys who were knocked out then Karma did which wasn't surprising for anyone except the rival school.

Korosensei fought off the gang with relative ease and it was very cool to watch, I really want to participate but I can't so I'll settle for watching wanting to watch next to Karma instead of Kayano but watching is watching. We finally got some action with the thugs but it wasn't a lot but fun regardless, we went outside later but I picked up Denwa, Forowa, and Bikon before joining the rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Kindle on June 1, 2016 at 10:26 P.M.**

 **Means Secret, a see through snake used for reconnaissance.**

 **Means Beacon, sky blue when visible**

 **Means Follow, yellow when visible**

 **Means Tracker, jungle green when visible**

 **Means Telephone, a white snake with blue eyes and random dial number patterns in random colors and pattern along the body.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you Monday if my internet will like me.**


	8. Onaji Ketsuron

**A/N: Hello, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written for this at 344 words and that includes the 'Chapter Eight Onaji Ketsuron- Same Conclusion' and 'Nagisa's POV' regardless I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters just the snakes that are not mentioned in the anime.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Onaji Ketsuron- Same Conclusion

Nagisa's POV

I liked Korosensei's song and I had already memorized it once it finished but the rest of the class didn't like it so much.

The train ride looked fun and it was nice to see 'Red Eye' who was the current sniper, he's a great sniper and just like Karma enjoys a challenge but I do wonder if he'll be like us. After the train ride I had Tsuiseki-sha and Taka no Me (1) follow Red Eye instead of Korosensei, it was funny watching him fail so many times.

Karasama-Sensei ended up calling him a few seconds after the second recorded miss which was funny because it was paper instead of a dense treat or civilians. After Korosensei helped us I continued watching through Taka no Me's eye to see Red Eye was eating with Korosensei.

Their conversation was fun to listen to and I felt proud to be his student again. in the end he became similar to us not wanting to kill Korosensei, in fact he quit the job all together not wanting to see blood in his scope for a while.

Kanzaki and Kayano had bonded during their time as captives, I think they did anyway, it was nice to watch how strong their bind is now from the event. We left not long after and were walking the halls of the hotel listening to Okajima complaining about the rooms.

It was funny watching Korosensei and listening to their complaints on how boring it was, we went back to our rooms and apparently made a list. "None of them on your list" I said when (Don't know how to spell him name) asked which girl I liked, Karma came in not long after saying he liked Okuda which made me jealous until he told us why.

I was in the hallway with Karma when we saw the girls trying to assassinate Korosensei even at lights out. I was talking to Kayano about the similarities I thought this trip has with the school year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my kindle on June 2, 2016 at 12:04 P.M.**

 **1)** **I think means Hawk Eye, a brown snake speckled white with black dragon wings.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, because of a reader of this story I have an idea of a new Assassination Classroom Fanfic I am cruel in it so sorry to the one who suggested it. I might add a info chapter on it before the actual story though just in case any of you might want to check it out as well, I don't know when I'll do that though so please read the Author Notes to find out. See you Wednesday.**


	9. Atarashi Gakusei

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Atarashi Gakusei- New Student

Nagisa's POV

I was talking to Sugino when Isogi walked up talking about the text concerning the new student, a new assassination program, which didn't give any information her. Okajima popped up asking about a pic which would be stupid if it was anyone else.

I feel really bad for Okajima for making her his phone's background, he's going to be really disappointed when we meet her. Class started as soon as AIFA was explained "they're inside" I said when Kayano asked where her weapons were.

'This is trouble' I thought as she activated her weapons, there are too many and can cause a lot of damage to the students and our grades if she continues. The attempted assassinations were causing a lot of noise and interrupting class, I was tempted to use Tekuno (1) but I knew the teachers would get in trouble if I summoned her.

It was the same every hour, it only changed when the next morning Terasaka restrained her. Korosensei updated her programming which I know the scientists will detest because it wasn't their work.

Terasaka was being quite honest harming the girl's feelings and making Takebayashi give his two cents which wasn't really funny until Isogi and Kimura said something which was quite hilarious. AIFA's new personality is way better than before, her blood lust still being intact made me even more envious of Master Karasu's abilities.

AIFA was very impressive with the upgrades, the upgrades however made Korosensei try harder making him depressed when Nimura said he was being creepy. WE gave her the name Ritsu so we don't have to call her Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery all the time.

Karma was wrong when he said that her personality was just a quirk and a machine doesn't have free will, which was proven the next day when she was 'fixed' by her creators. She hid what she could from her creators in an untouched part of her memory bank which means she does have free will.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Kindle at 9:21 P.M. on June 2, 2016.**

 **1) Means Techno, a green snake with Grid designs.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Friday.**


	10. Hawai no Tonamento

Chapter Ten: Hawai no Tonamento- Hawaiian Tournament

Nagisa's POV

We were given another lesson by Jelavic-Sensei and like she said it has to do with the jobs she's taken on, I could tell she still didn't like teaching us and I can tell something will happen today that won't be good. We were told the next day that Karasuma-Sensei, Jelavic-Sensei, and Master Lovro will be disrupting class in a tournament: if Jelavic-Sensei wins she can stay but if Master Lovro wins she leaves and he stays.

Her techniques are terrible when someone knows who she is so this will be hard for her but I know Korosensei has a reason for making this the competition. I walked up to the window next to Karma watching Karasuma-Sensei who was eating lunch under a tree today, he's only been doing that recently but I don't know why.

I watched as she took off her jacket watching the scene go by when Karma held my hand, I kept my blush down but Karma knows me too well. The trap she pulled off was good but wasn't perfect with Karasuma-Sensei's strength, she wouldn't have won if he didn't give up.

Her strengths are assassination and teaching her assassination techniques like she does in English, her foul traits are also strengths but not positive ones. Korosensei was humming in class reading a magazine that Karma and I were, he was apparently going to see the movie we wanted to.

"Want to ask if we can go with him?" I asked looking at Karma who nodded with a smile "if we can it can be a date" he told me and I nodded. We went up to Korosensei when he was about to leave "can we go to Korosensei?" I asked really hoping he'll say yes "fans?" he asked and I nodded eagerly.

"I love the movie" I said "I like the director, not the genre so much" Karma said messing with a strand of his red hair. Ritsu asked to come along as well bribing Korosensei with Ariel photos which convinced him apparently.

He wrapped us in his robe which was quite comfortable but I acted scared regardless while Karma was actually scared, I was happy when I asked a question that commenced a lesson on aerodynamics since it'll be useful later on. We were actually in Hawaii which was really cool even if I have been here before, when we were seated Karma put a blanket over my shoulders and his over his lap so we don't get cold.

The cliff hanger was really good but Karma was correct about the bad guy being the brother is a cliché and over used in movies, books, and other forms of artistic expression. "Thanks for the opportunity Korosensei it was really fun" I said before he told us his goodbyes, the homework was a plus since I missed it when he did it back then.

Karma and I held hands while we talked about our trip, our lives are weird but no one actually has weird lives just varied ones compared to others. Karma looked both ways before he bent down and kissed me, needless to say I blushed profusely.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my Kindle at 10:14 P.M. on June 2, 2016. The last sentence I recently added so technically I finished writing on my computer at 3:26 A.M. on June 24, 2016. I hope you like this chapter and this story, I'll see you Monday.**


	11. Tagetto Tochaku

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading and I thank you that so many people like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Tagetto Tochaku- Target Arrival

Nagisa's POV

Korosensei was talking weird from the 33% increase in head size because of the rain he soaked up, it took a few minutes for him to fix it and it filled a whole bucket. Korosensei informed that we have a new classmate one I don't to make an assassination target because his past isn't really one you can blame him for, or his present.

I don't like Itona's guardian because he's the one I'm to gather information on and then assassinate for the illegal experiments on anti-matter resulting in the desecration of the moon and potentially the Earth. Itona came in through the wall, from his eyes I could tell he's been through a lot, I feel bad for him because he was just a child when he was taken or given away.

Itona doesn't really know how to read people since everyone in this class are strong assassins, or could be if they tried hard enough to, otherwise he's dead on. Itona saying they're brothers caused a stir in the class once he left, Karma and I didn't participate in the accusing because there were already so many doing so.

They are similar but I don't think it has to do with the experiments they undertook and they are not similar in other ways like looks, occupation, and purpose. We had to move the chairs and desks to make enough space for their fight, it actually did look like an arena.

I was standing next to Karma when Korosensei agreed to the terms adding his government tasked limitation as another term that Kotaru agreed with. I hated seeing those tentacles on Itona, he has done nothing to deserve such treatment and the training regimen to keep them from breaking his mind apart isn't pleasant either.

I didn't like where this was going, everyone worked hard to exploit Korosensei's weak points and now someone is trying to 'fix' what went wrong. I watched as Korosensei took the knives I had put in front of me on the desk, I hoped he would use them in some way so I was glad when he did.

I hated it when I saw those eyes, I took down notes in my black _SAC_ and _SIB_ book on the personality change in Itona when ' _Genocide'_ started. _Genocide_ is the term _SIB_ named extra limbs that have change in some way as a result of experiments due to strong emotions such as anger.

I do have a job in _SIB_ concerning Itona, his father Kagaku (1) Horibe has been searching for his son for a while now and has yet to find him. I was given the task of finding him and observing him for as long as needed when or if I find anything, this information will also be kept in archives for later study since it has to do with the anti-matter experiments.

His humiliation is unjust in my opinion since both of his personalities make him who he is even if they show different characters of himself. He dodged our questions like his Korosensei persona and Kuro Karasu persona.

Everyone was wanting to be taught more about assassination, even me, you can never know everything about the subject because new things are added every day. I may not want to kill him I'm just being selfish right now but I don't care about that right now, I care about my friends and teachers, if they want the same thing then I'll do it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Kindle at 11:13 P.M. on June 2, 2016.**

 **1) I think it means science**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Wednesday.**


	12. Ansatsu Yakyu

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Ansatsu Yakyu- Assassination Baseball

Nagisa's POV

I was walking with Sugino and Karma listening to Sugino speak his thoughts on being outside more often with the foul weather disappearing. I didn't like how Shindo was talking to Sugino, it was really mean and untrue, and Karma didn't like it either apparently.

Sugino was very torn up about the exhibition match that we're playing which seems to be happening a lot with him lately: the trip to Kyoto, his baseball assassination plan, and now this. He is planning to beat him regardless and it was nice to watch while funny when Korosensei mentioned his dream, he had a list of dreams to accomplish before death and one of them had to do with baseball.

I liked Korosensei's disguise since it fit perfectly and it was funny when Karma yelled a greeting at him before snickering like he normally does at 'stupid' things. Treating baseball like an assassination is good motivation and a good way to win as well, I just hope we stick to it.

I love Korosensei's version of baseball, Assassination baseball is fun especially when the other team gets irritated enough but I know it won't last long when we get close to winning. Being restricted to bunting boggles pros and with Korosensei's baseball training it's easy to hit Shindo's fastballs by bunting them.

We bunt as if we're aiming a gun which is why we're restricted to it at the moment, for gunners it'll actually look like they're aiming a gun instead of a baseball bat. I noticed as soon as we reached three points that Master Asano was stepping in as coach which isn't good.

I don't like Master Asano's _Cobra Strategy_ , he called it that because just like the symbol on the back of a Cobra's head his words can hypnotize you. He uses it a lot with students and is currently using it on the baseball team, you can tell when a person has been hypnotized by the strategy when they're foaming at the mouth, their personality changes drastically, eyes glow red, and the top of their face is shaded.

The tide changed back to our side when Karma's earlier words came into play, the umpire couldn't call out tight defense and what Master Asano said made it even better. Assassination baseball: bunting like aiming a gun, threatening with a knife instead of a mitt, and pitching the skulls of a reaper instead of baseballs.

We ended up winning the game and it was a lot of fun playing it as if it was an assassination instead of a sport. If all sports were like this then maybe I'd play more of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my kindle at 12:03 A.M. on june 3, 2016. I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading, I will hopefully see you on Friday.**


	13. Ansatsu Taisho

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story. If anyone has any questions please ask me whether in reviews or PM if you wish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Ansatsu Taisho- Assassination Deal

Nagisa's POV

I was practicing knife work with Okajima and it was fun but boring at the same time since I knew this stuff already, I decided to play with Karasuma-Sensei and use _Ketsueki_ to do it. It was getting flipped over though since I saw that he recognized me if only a little but he seemed to have wanted to ignore it till he was sure which I definitely don't mind.

I didn't like the man that was called Takaoka, I know him from somewhere but I can't remember where and that isn't a good thing. I liked when I saw Master Karasu since he looked so happy and I haven't seen him that happy in a long while.

I didn't like what they were saying since when I looked through the files on my _SIB_ phone where I have the archives of possible targets and such I found that he has an abusive teaching streak. It's not a mentally abusive one like Master Asano's but a physically abusive one where he hurts those under him for obedience.

He was choosing a persona that was fatherly and funny so we'll trust him more and when we see the real side of him we'll be scared of him and have to listen to him. "Maehara be quiet" I said when he decided to go against him "why Nagisa?" he asked me before he was kneed in the gut making me flinch.

"That was why" I said and they were all shocked even Takaoka who had a stern look, I would say scary but I've seen scarier. When Kanzaki spoke her mind in the form of a suggestion which was stupid of her since I said not to she was slapped hard enough to knock her to the ground.

I heard Karasuma-Sensei com up to us asking Maehara and Kanzaki if they're okay and they said they were but I could tell they were in pain they just decided to hide it. "Don't worry Korosensei, didn't you know this isn't your fight?" I asked before we did what we had to to not make Korosensei do something he would regret and the same goes for Karasuma-Sensei.

I hated seeing my classmates and pain and I really want to do something about it but when he tried punching Kurahashi I was glad Karasuma-Sensei finally interfered like I was hoping. I knew he was going to make a deal since he never really liked Karasuma-Sensei not that I saw in the photos and read in his biography the _SIB_ kept of him anyway.

I was wanting to do what Takaoka was suggesting but I am unsure if he will choose me since he'd be down in one move if any of the others tried, I could just use _Serpent_ , _Orochi_ , or _Ketsueki_ and he'd be down. Karasuma-Sensei was hesitating and that isn't good, an assassin is never supposed to hesitate because if they do than the mission could fail.

It took a while but he finally chose and he chose me of all the others which was something I didn't think would happen, then again I was hoping he would so I could pay Takaoka back for what he did to Maehara and Kanzaki. He gave a speech when they rest asked why he was choosing me, he looked me in the eyes the entire time and I was glad because he actually did what my mother and other relatives can't.

"You don't know my life Karasuma-Sensei so maybe this is normal for me" I said but it was only for him to hear and it surprised him. I took the knife held out to me "fifth to look at _me_ as an equal so of course" I said putting the knife in my mouth, back end first, before stretching.

"Knives aren't that hard to control Kimura" I said when I heard him talking in the background, I was unsure of what to use though so that was a problem. When I remembered Karasuma-Sensei's words I decided to use the original version of _Kira Minkan Hito_ with _Ketsueki_ as an aid since I love that move.

It was funny watching their expressions when I dug the knife a little closer since I used the correct part of the knife, it would be stupid if I didn't since we practiced knife usage earlier. I drew blood when I did "using a real knife isn't hard… especially when it isn't your first time" I said but the last part was only for Takaoka to hear.

Karasuma's POV

'That was similar to _Snake's_ signature move, but that isn't possible' I thought 'during training I had also thought I was up against _Snake_ again' I thought trying to get the ludicrous idea out of my head. I saw the smile and even the snake _Snake_ uses calls _Ketsueki_ , meaning blood, a personification of his bloodlust.

The idea is still not possible though since if he was _Snake_ he would've killed the target by now since when he's given a mission he always follows through.

Nagisa's POV

Korosensei took my knife and I wasn't surprised when he did since he doesn't want us using real knives and what he said made me laugh since he was protective as always to. "Maehara, using a real knife isn't hard though, think of it a cooking all it is is a different kind of knife" I said when he hit me to see if I was actually me.

"I actually do want to go against you again since that was really fun however you're not our _Phys. Ed_. Teacher" I said surprising my classmates "Karasuma-Sensei is our only _P.E_. teacher and he's fine the way he is" I said before continuing again. "How you treat students isn't being a teacher you're being a dictator, by pretending to be a father figure and then showing us how you really makes us mindless drones not children and no one likes that" I said before saying the things I like about Master Tadaomi making him mad.

I was glad that Karasuma-Sensei came back to us by protecting me from Takaoka for saying things up front, I got a chill though when I heard Centipedes and I knew who was coming before they spoke. I was shaking if only a little when Master Asano used _Mukade Fida_ , or _Centipede Feeder_ , since it was a move I was taught but will never use.

The moves are used for _Shadow Assassins_ [jh1] and I am not one of those, there are only ten in the Assassination world and Master Asano is one of them. Everyone was ecstatic about Takaoka leaving and I was thrilled as well since I don't want to see him again if I have the choice.

Karasuma's POV

I asked Korosensei how he would lead Nagisa if he chose to become an assassin what I heard him answer was something I didn't think I would hear. "Nagisa already is, but he isn't one to do something that everyone doesn't agree with, like killing me for example" he told me and I was surprised.

He gave a speech regardless and what he said which was very true however I was unsure if _I_ wanted to teach Nagisa even more, a good assassin always works to better themselves in an area they work at.

Nagisa's POV

I didn't like how Jelavic-Sensei took his wallet so I took out 5135 yen from myself and gave it to him to pay him back for her taking it "sorry about that here" I said and he was surprised at what I gave him. "You're also helping me out so it's a thank you as well" I said before Korosensei was starting to complain about not getting anything either.

"Korosensei here" I said giving him 10270 yen that I had with me as well "for teaching us this year and for Karma always taking your stuff when he came back" I said and he seemed happy before patting me on the head. I walked away with the rest of the class walking next to Karasuma-Sensei who was smiling at Kurahashi[jh2] .

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 11:43 P.M. on June 29, 2016. Sorry if it's odd that Nagisa was carrying 150 American dollars, or 15406 yen if you prefer, somewhere on him. I think I am going to make a new snake for that one what do you think? Review if you'd like and tell me if I should or not.**

 **Shadow Assassins are ones that use under handed tactics to get a job done or those who break someone's mind permanently to where they can no longer do what they were doing that made them targets.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and I hope to see you on Monday.**


	14. Mizu Jikan

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Mizu Jikan- Water Time

Nagisa's POV

We were hiking down the mountain to some place I don't really know but I would love to find out when Karma complimented me on what I did yesterday apologizing for not seeing it. I loved that Korosensei did something as cool as making a swimming hole for us, he does stuff like this all the time but it still surprises me with what he does now.

It was almost funny that the girls didn't think I was a guy but I didn't want to blame them either because of my ponytails. It was also funny how Korosensei is still scared of water.

"Karma don't antagonize the lifeguard!" I yelled when he started shaking the chair that Korosensei was residing on, I don't know how Mimura thought the snack Korosensei brought was a kickboard though. We headed to school after that and I could tell the Terasaka didn't like what Korosensei was doing and I didn't like his attitude towards Master Karasu either.

I had _Taka no Me_ follow Terasaka and I didn't like what I saw, he was doing something dangerous and would defeat the purpose of beating Korosensei like he keeps jabbering on about. Basically what Itona meant was Terasaka doesn't have what it actually takes to kill someone, the wolf has killer instincts because it's a carnivore while the cow doesn't because it's a herbivore which means one kills the other doesn't.

I had sent the vapors that Terasaka sent off to _SIB_ and _SAC_ when I saw what transpire and got them back last hour to see it wasn't bug spray but a vapor designed to bull Korosensei senses and I could tell it was working. I went after Terasaka since I wanted to confront him about this.

"You want to go against Korosensei leaving us out of it fine but all your doing is making sure you stay here forever" I said before he grabbed my shirt and started a stupid short speech. "That means the wolf can kill the cow can't, if you have the eyes of a wolf then killing something or someone won't bother one as much as if they had the eyes of a cow" I said before he walked off.

I knew what he was doing was a bad thing so I tried to find Karma but I couldn't which means he isn't here, I so hope he found out what their plan is so he can at least try and put a stop to it somehow. Korosensei saved us but it wasn't enough to help him when he was caught and I didn't like that because he doesn't deserve what's happening.

I was glad when Karma actually had a plan "it was a vapor designed to ruin Korosensei's senses which is why his nose was runny" I said when Karma mentioned the shirt and gas. Karma's plan was really good I was smiling the whole time and it also gave the class a good time in the water, however none of them liked when Karma didn't really do anything.

I was standing next to Korosensei the whole time and he was complimenting Terasaka's strengths and the weakness that he showed today as well. Terasaka, whether he's a hot headed fool or not, belongs in _Assassination Classroom_ and I'm glad he's finally starting to fit in here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 12:49 A.M. on June 30, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you Wednesday.**


	15. Oki Go

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Oki Go- Big Five

Nagisa's POV

I asked Korosensei if he was setting the same stakes as last time but he said he wasn't going to since he set the bar too high, I did feel bad for Terasaka because of what Korosensei did though. What Korosensei showed us was starting to get very sad but somewhat funny at the same time, his motivation for the exam was something that did increase our chances however not mine because I don't want to do that.

I wasn't shocked at what he proposed but I didn't want to do it, thinking about actually killing him since I know him so well is the thing I hesitate at, everyone else was psyched though so I was happy about that. However since he had ten tentacles there are only six or seven subjects so the most damage they could cause is 70% which is a lot but not enough.

Sugino got a call from Shindo and told us that the _Big Five_ are holding an _Independent Study Hall_ for A-Class which could mean trouble if they actually improve the class section. "Sugino don't, he's practicing to be an announcer don't ruin it" I said when he asked what Shindo was doing with his voice, the rest was something we should already know and I definitely do.

Isogai had reserved us seats at the main campus library and I didn't really want to go but I think I have to as well so I did despite wanting to study with Karma instead. I knew something was going to go wrong and I was right, the _Big Five_ decided to show up and it wasn't for a good thing, they were trying to kick us out.

What they said about lives on the line was definitely a mistake on their part, I had the sharp end of my pencil to his forehead and the rest very similar as soon as the word fell from their lips. "Doing that was a mistake, never bet your life when around E-Class, you heard rumors about us way before this year started" I said with a smirk that made them run out the door.

What Karma's saying is correct however I don't enjoy telling people what to do that's a _Military Assassins_ job and I'm not one of those, however what Korosensei is saying is something I don't want to do and I don't think the rest of the class does either. If we do that it's considered cheating and that makes us low not our targets, I don't like that way of thinking that's Master Asano's mind not mine.

"That's not a look anyone should go against, I'm sorry Karasuma-Sensei" I said when we arrived at the classroom and he told us who the girl was as well as what happened when Master Asano agreed to a proxy. Fighting like we always do in school is one thing as well as another, we assassinate the questions like we should a target, and it's fun for me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 1:40 A.M. on June 30, 2016.**

 **A Military Assassin gives orders to other assassins like a job or target.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Friday.**


	16. Shiken Kaizen

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Shiken Kaizen- Exam Improvement

Nagisa's POV

'Master Asano you sure love to challenge, if you can even call it that' I thought when the questions started, it was quite easy but I didn't want to choose something that'll get me away from them so quickly. Karma as usual is as clam as ever he studies at home because he has nothing to really do and I normally study with him but I don't pretend to be stupid there.

He always questioned why I was in E-Class and I told him why very quickly, I never rush through the answers on a test like the others I pace myself like Karma does I just don't wait for a while to start it like he does. When we were in E-Class Korosensei took out the files that held the class rankings with English first, the first in our class, in the entire school was Nakamura who was gloating.

I got sixth in the school which and in the class which I don't mind since I _chose_ to misspell about five words, Kanzaki had gotten second in the school which was really good for her. I was happy for Isogai since he beat Asano for the top spot in Social Studies which isn't surprising since he actually went to the places with Korosensei.

Okada also got first in the class and grade for science which gives us three points, it was fun that I got sixth in the grade on all my tests however they won't allow me in there since I asked Master Asano to not let me until everyone passes and he agreed. I watched what Korosensei did and I knew I shouldn't have gone to the library and went to study at Karma's instead, he studies a lot but doesn't really try and normally messes up because of it.

He only failed because he was cocky not because of what Korosensei was saying, it embarrassed him because that's what had him feeling like that. "Karma you do know why you failed right?" I asked him when he was done talking to Korosensei "because you weren't helping me study?" he asked with a smile pulling me into a headlock making me laugh.

"No, you were cocky" I said and he nodded since he agreed with me which he normally does "yeah sorry" he told me and I kissed him on the cheek before saying no worries. He laughed at what I did and I pouted at him before walking away, he grabbed my hand before we headed to our houses, him dropping me off before going to his own.

It was funny and sad that Korosensei didn't add _Home Economics_ since that came back to haunt him when four had passed it, what Isogai said however was something they shouldn't hope for since it wasn't a deal made by the principal. Terasaka and the others who had passed Home Ec. Would make good _Connoisseur Assassins_ , they would only have to poison one of their dishes to kill someone and that is really good.

The assembly was fun however I still don't think they should get their hopes up on what they agreed to as a demand, Ritsu's stand in isn't a bad girl since I did meet her once however I didn't remember her until Karasuma-Sensei told me her name. Since we got tied with A-Class for the exams we were also able to go to the resort that I have also been to for assassinations, there's not really a tourist destination I haven't been sent to to assassinate someone.

We had already been given our report cards to show our parents but I was more excited about the fact a went far beyond mastering the basics of assassination, my father had given me a physical test at the _SAC_ headquarters and I had gotten even better. Because of the double circle, the highest grade for assassination you can get here, I was ecstatic that Master Karasu thought the same of me and the rest of the class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:32 A.M. on June 30, 2016.**

 **Connoisseur Assassins kill their target by using food or other works of art, normally they'd have to be good at cooking, painting, music, or other forms of art to actually pull off an assignation like that.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Monday.**


	17. Ansatsu Ryoko

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I am sorry if there's not many Karmagisa moments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Ansatsu Ryoko- Assassination Trip

Nagisa's POV

I was glad Sugino was having fun with the bugs and they seemed to like him as well, he'd make a good _Fauna Assassin_ if he made a contract with one of them but I don't think he will since I don't think he wants to be an assassin as well as what he wants to be when he graduates. Maehara wasn't that into catching a beetle or bug for the reason Sugino was but Kurahashi was into bugs as well, animals in all though so she'd also make a good _Fauna Assassin_ if she wanted to.

"Money isn't an issue for me so you don't have to do this you know" I said and they were surprised asking me what I meant by that "I have a job at two of my dad's companies" I said and they nodded but said they don't mind working for themselves. What Okajima did was impressive since if he was able to he could easily work at _SIB_ if he was of my bloodline, however I don't think he should be trying to catch Korosensei to make money if they're supposed to be trying to kill him.

"It's a rare _Stag Beetle_ guys" I said when they were wondering what Kurahashi and Korosensei were doing, we decided to ask more about it since they were still confused. Albinism is actually very cool, an organism that's born without pigment can be very rare especially with this _Stag Beetle_ that's hard to breed.

When she explained why Korosensei plucked one off the tree and asked who wanted one I didn't raise my hand I just looked at it closer, I went after the others because I was sure one would get hurt somehow and I was correct when Okajima fell off the cliff into the river. We decided to train for the summer until the trip and I saw that Master Lovro was going to be a special instructor for us during the summer.

We explained to Master Lovro the reason behind _Psyche Attack_ since he didn't understand it "like _Shadows_ " I said and he nodded while I had to explain that part. " _Shadows_ normally mess with someone's mind since one of the senses are blocked" I said and they nodded understanding what I meant before Master Lovro explained why he would take any of us as his students.

"You know a lot about assassinations right?" I asked him and he nodded, I could tell he doesn't think much of me "the top assassin is the _Reaper_ right?" I asked and he nodded but he looked surprised. "I love this type of class so I'd love to learn it" I said when he told me he would teach me a sure fire technique, I was excited to see what it was since I'm a _Comprehensive Assassin_.

Even before we arrived everyone was excited and I was glad that they were enjoying themselves, when we docked and were at the restaurant we decided to go in groups. I was glad I was in Karma's group though since I get to hang out with him more this way.

What they thought was going to work was actually funny, I am trying though but only because they want me to, I'll actually try to kill him myself when he tells me I can. "Guys don't do that to him" I said when they got him depressed "here Korosensei, it's a _Double-Chocolate Hot Fudge Sundae Cake_ with cherries" I said when he looked really depressed.

"It's not poisoned or anything I may have made it but I don't want to kill like that if it doesn't call for it" I said when everyone gave me an odd look. We apparently wanted to be _Connoisseur Assassins_ today and I don't mind since I didn't really do much, I just hope he enjoys it even if Karma isn't here for some odd reason.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 3:46 A.M. on June 30, 2016.**

 **Fauna Assassins are elite assassins because if you're not contracted to an animal they're hard to control and not many are contracted to one.**

 **Comprehensive Assassins are just like the name entails, they are assassins that excel in all types of assassinations.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you on Wednesday.**


	18. Chudoku Taisho

**A/N: Hello, I am really sorry there aren't many Karmagisa moments in this. I hope you like this chapter and story though but please tell if there are things you don't like in this and even things you do like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Chudoku Taisho- Poisoning Deal

Nagisa's POV

"I need to pat you down Korosensei" I said and he nodded which means he has an escape plan for later which I don't mind but the others will "how was the cake by the way? You never told me" I asked and he said it was splendid which I was happy about. I felt bad for what we chose to do but I am glad he liked the cake I made, I didn't sabotage anything within the cake for this though not for them or for him.

I didn't like watching what was happening however I did want to see what he has in store for us to get out of this, curiosity kills the cat but I am definitely not a cat. "Guys watch out!" I yelled when the snipers possibly got him, I still wasn't worried since I know he won't die that easily.

He showed himself in his _Absolute Defense Form_ explaining why it is such a form which I was smiling at since he is, as usual, smarter than us when it comes to assassination. I feel so bad for Korosensei right now since Karma is, also as usual, getting on Korosensei's nerves and I don't think he accounted for that.

"Thanks Korosensei" I said when he praised us since they are just kids and they do deserve the praise of getting that far despite the failure, you learn from failure and get stronger from it. "Guys, you're sick and snipers that's what assassination is is pressure, if you don't kill your target something bad is sure to happen" I said when I noticed something was wrong with them.

"Attempted _Connoisseur Assassination_ isn't that fun Korosensei? Karasuma-Sensei?" I asked when Karasuma-Sensei got a call asking about his student's health, I knew this is food poisoning from the symptoms they're showing but it's mild to severe and at cases like severe poisoning they could die. Kayano and I heard the deal and I didn't like it since it wouldn't be hard to actually cure them from something that isn't actually the cause.

"The hotel is also used for assassination to Karasuma-Sensei" I said when they said there were shady events that happen there "how do you know that?" he asked me and I nodded saying my dad's business deals with information which he didn't question for some reason. "Terasaka it's fine" I said when he hit Kayano and I on the head spouting nonsense in the process which annoyed me.

Korosensei told us his plan which I don't mind in the least, in fact I think it's going to be very fun, I even packed something I normally use in case of an undercover assassination of infiltration. "This is actually very fun" I said when Korosensei mentioned what's at stake "it's not supposed to be fun Nagisa" Korosensei scolded me but I didn't mind at all that he did.

"I do better under pressure, the higher the stakes the better the work" I said and he bobbed his head liking that enthusiasm better than my other form of enthusiasm. I adjusted my satchel that I had around my chest, which I modified for this purpose, that contains my ensemble that I use in infiltration in case I need it since I think everyone else has what we might need with them or what we can find inside

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 4:42 A.M. on June 30, 2016. I suggest looking at a video I posted on my YouTube account for those who don't know what I'm talking about looks like. My YouTube account is in my profile but if you don't go to it it's jennifer hendricks my profile pic no capitals.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I hope to see you on Friday.**


	19. Atarashi Charenji

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Please review if you have any questions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Atarashi Charenji- New Challenge

Nagisa's POV

"Guys it can't be that hard" I said when they complained about it being too high, I started climbing after everyone else did since they seemed hesitant before Karasuma-Sensei said he'd play it by the oppositions rules. He gave us the laydown and I was glad he finally trusts us enough to do this instead of giving in to a _Shadow Assassin's_ Tactics.

I decided to use _Kuraimingu Esu_ (1) climbing a little bit faster but I toned it down a bit since if I went full power I would make the entire thing in two minutes and I don't want to do that. It was interesting to see their reactions to this place, I've infiltrated it before and it was really easy but I can't tell them or even show them that.

Jelavic-Sensei is really good at _Clandestine Assassinations_ so she comes in handy right now which I'm happy for however it works on everyone including us so I don't want to stay here for very long. "She's a _Clandestine_ but we have to go" I said and they nodded so we continued on everyone seeming to forget that she's an assassin except for Korosensei, Karasuma-Sensei, and I.

When he said to practice being rich I just stayed how I was, I don't need to pretend and I don't want to flash it either I may mention it at times but only when someone says they need it. "You guys are real idiots and so are you" I said looking at the man who I think is supposed to be Master Lovro's Protégé "don't bother guys he's not worth it right now" I said when he riled them for a stupid reason.

We scattered to different exits since it's the basics of assassination to do so and easy to do when you're faster than your target, Karasuma-Sensei was able to get him and the rest probably won't be too hard since he's known in the assassination world as _Bokkusuzeri_. _Bokkusuzeri_ means _Box Jelly_ the most poisonous animal on the planet because he can walk away from any poison, and it has happened, I've seen it and it was really cool to.

"Guys be quiet I want to know what he means" I said when they started yelling at Korosensei for his positive attitude, he explained what summer is really about before we continued on. I grabbed a knife out of my bag and tapped Karasuma-Sensei's shoulder with it "not a gun but it's real" I said and he looked surprised before Grip, I think that's his name, smashed the window cracking it but not leaving a noticeable hole.

"Karma don't antagonize him" I said when he said what the others were thinking, he explained why as well as his weapons and how boring it gets which I can understand easily. "Actually he finally has a challenge for once" I said when Korosensei spoke his mind about Karma "it's a good change for him if you think about it" I said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 5:38 A.M. on June 30, 2016.**

 **1) Means Climbing Ace and one of Snake's signature moves developed for faster and easier scaling in mountain climbing.**

 **Clandestine Assassins work in undercover assassinations and can use multiple tactics but Connoisseur Assassination techniques work best.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, hopefully I'll see you on Monday.**


	20. Kurabingu Burusu, Redo

**A/N: Hello, I am sorry that I revised it if you liked the other version better. I still hope you like this chapter better or at all and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Kurabingu Burusu- Clubbing Blues

Nagisa's POV

I watched as Karma ran after the man with a potted plant and I was glad that he seemed to be having fun because I love it when he does since that means I'll get a show, a fight show that is. _Grip_ said that as far as weapons go Karma should've went harder and I nodded because _Grip_ broke the tree's trunk easily.

Karma told him that he'd have to do without before dropping the tree and causing _Grip_ to go after him but Karma kept going into a defensive kind of fight from watching Karasuma-Sensei fighting the others. The fight was really cool with how long Karma's been dodging before I heard impressed yet shocked gasps from everyone.

Kayano said that he was blocking like an expert making me smile before I heard Korosensei ask Karasuma-Sensei if they were his moves before I told them something. "You're supposed to learn to defend yourself if an assassination plan fails because if you're not meant for hand-to-hand combat than you'll need to defend yourself" I said and I saw Karasuma-Sensei nod most likely from realizing a mistake long past due.

A few more minutes of defensive style fighting and _Grip_ stopped attacking telling Karma that he has to attack because evasive style maneuvering won't work for long which was right. Karma asked if he was only moving like this to buy us time to go ahead before he asked if he was only being clever and not trying to fight him.

I was glad that Karma said that this was the one fight that he was trying to win fair and square and I was ecstatic when he said he wasn't going to cheat or use any tricks, only _Shadow Assassins_ do that even though he'd be a good match for that category. _Grip_ said that this is what he was talking about, two equals going man to man which is a real battle to the death before Karma jumped and kicked but was blocked.

A flurry of kicks, punches, and slashes like someone would a karate chop before Karma kicked him in the leg making him stop but I can tell that it didn't hurt as much as he let on before Karma ran. I could tell Karma had something up his sleeve when he went down pretending to have been done in by the purple gas so I wasn't worried.

 _Grip_ grabbed a bunch of Karma's hair before he told him to say goodnight after dropping the _Trigger Device_ for the gas which also gave Karma the opening he was waiting for. It gave him even more of an opening when _Grip_ was distracted by Yoshida when he asked him what was wrong with him for not fighting like a man.

 _Grip_ picked up Karma by the face so his feet weren't touching the ground but I still wasn't worried. He told us that an _Assassin_ 's job doesn't pay them for playing by the rules which wasn't true for me because I have three rules I live by when it comes to the people I have to assassinate.

I was glad that Karma finally used the _Gas Canister_ that he had on him and it was almost funny when he did it because it was when _Grip_ said that if Karma had one he should use it and he did right when he said it. Karma told him that great minds think alike which was true before he held up a napkin that kept him from being paralyzed like _Grip_ was from the gas.

 _Grip_ asked Karma how he didn't get paralyzed from being shot with the gas at point blank range before I heard the flipping of a type of flip blade. _Grip_ ran towards Karma before I saw Karma grab his arm and pin him to the ground making him drop the flip blade before I heard _Grip_ screaming though I wasn't entirely sure if he was faking or not.

I saw Karma smiling before he told Terasaka that he needs duct tape and every free hand they got to hold him down before Terasaka asked him if he's been yanking the guy's chain all along. Karasuma-Sensei said something that everyone agreed with in a letdown (1) kind of tone when he told them that _Grip_ could spring back after being incapacitated.

Time Skip: After Grip was Tied up

I heard Karma ask if the _Gas Canister_ was handy while he kept throwing it up repeatedly before he said he picked it off the 'smog weirdo' a while ago and said it was disappointing it was a onetime use kind of thing. _Grip_ asked him how he knew to hold his breath when his hands were empty and that there was no way to tell if he had anything on him making me smile.

Karma told him that he was on guard with anything but barehands which is what I was smiling at before he told him that as far as he knew _Grip_ was probably looking for an honest fight. He told him that if he was on someone else's pay roll he didn't get to choose and that he would've done the exact same thing in his shoes if he had to win by any means necessary.

He told _Grip_ that his mistrust was, in a way, a compliment which I smiled at before I heard Kayano say that Karma's really good which I agreed with her on that part. Korosensei said that the anguish of defeat never darkened Karma's door and that finals provided him with a much needed reality check before he said that his failure humanized his foes and altered his picture of them.

"I love it when Karma fights, he's always prepared for one even though he shouldn't, and the part about him failing the finals is sort of my fault" I said after he told us that we should see our enemy not as an obstacle but as a person. This confused everyone but they didn't say anything before I heard Karma say that he's not done making me sweat drop.

Karma brought out some mustard and wasabi making me sigh when he said that he doesn't know when he'll need them to shove up someone's nose making me speak. "Karma I know you like causing misery to others but do you have to do that now of all times?" I asked shaking my head at him before he told me that 'of course! Its fun' with an evil smirk making me hold in my laughter.

I heard Korosensei say that he's very concerned for what Karma's future holds when not that long ago he said the opposite. I heard Terasaka ask why someone carries this stuff in their bag before he asked if we could keep moving.

Time Skip: Walking Upstairs to the _Club Floor_

Kataoka said that Korosensei and Karasuma-Sensei were to stay here while those that are best qualified go unlock the door because girls are best suited in a club. Karasuma-Sensei said it was way too dangerous before Karma got an idea which I didn't like one bit.

I wasn't surprised that everyone looked at me when he said _Plan B_ though "glad I planned ahead then" I said before I went to the changing room to change into my ensemble. I had changed into a white button up shirt, red plaid short skirt, red checkered tie, black and white blazer (2), church shoes, and a clockwork locket though I also had my hair down.

"How do I look?" I asked them when I was done changing since they were waiting for me in the club, Ritsu said I looked stunning making me blush since I do this on average I think five times every three months. They all said I looked great making me smile since I haven't gotten any praise or compliments for this by anyone who actually knows I'm a guy except from my dad's blood family.

I heard them say that we have to go before Fuwa said that we should unlock the door before a 'tool' tries to hit on us making me sigh before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a brunet with a hat that has a logo I think I've seen before call me shorty and asked how I was doing.

"I'm great but a little bored since my friends aren't including me" I said before he asked if he could buy me a drink, anything I wanted, and I nodded saying that I wouldn't mind. He asked me what my name was and I told him it was Nagisa before I asked him his, he said it was Yuji after saying that Nagisa was a cute name for a girl.

Time Skip: Sitting at a Table

Yuji told me that we were living large tonight when he set down two _Almond Gin Fizz_ 's' for us "sorry but I don't drink, my dad would flip if he found out" I said moving a lock of my hair from my eyes to see the others on the floor above us. "Might I ask why you're here? You don't look the type to be in a club" I asked him before I asked if it was his parents and he told me that his parents don't give him the time of day making me frown.

Yuji leaned closer and told me that I shouldn't tell anyone but his dad's on TV and that paparazzi hound his dad all the time because he's really famous. He told me that his father can't get away with anything before he told me that one time his father was fondling an anchor chick under a table when a commercial was cut.

"Does he brag about stuff like that?" I asked before he looked down and I saw that he brought out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. I took the cigarette out of his mouth when he put it in "it's bad to smoke you know" I told him when I took it away from him.

I told him that it isn't the answer to his problems and that it's a gateway drug to addictive substances but he told me that guys have it rough and he's got to be 'cool' 24/7 making me frown again. He told me to try to be somebody when everyone compares you to your celebrity dad and said that 'you girls' have it good because we only have to put on a little make-up, walk into a club, and take our pick.

"My dad owns three companies named after his family, I sometimes work there to so what does it matter if you're cool or not? Not all girls have an easy life either" I said before I lifted his chin since he looked down again. I smiled at him before Kayano said that we're about to leave "I have to go Yuji but I'd like to talk to the real you, I bet he's way cooler" I told him knowing he really wants to talk to me some more.

Time Skip: At the Door

"What do you guys need help with now?" I asked them when I reached the others before I heard Yuji and he said that we can't leave until we see his moves which made me smile. I did feel bad though when he knocked a drink on some guy's red jacket making him pick Yuji up by the collar and ask where he lives making me feel bad enough to want to help him.

Okano tapped the man on the shoulder before kicking him in the face with her left heel when she bent over to where her head was almost hitting the floor. This move made him drop Yuji who was still sweating from the confrontation before two of the girls carried the man away from him and Yada call the _Bouncer_ saying that we have a situation.

The _Bouncer_ picked up the 'light weight' before Yada told Yuji to take the moves to the _Dance Floor_ before I walked over and helped him up. "Thank you Yuji, you helped my friends and I a lot with that" I told him before I continued.

"Just be yourself okay, you won't find someone you like if you pretend to be someone you're not" I said giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before I left with my friends.

Time Skip: After Nagisa Changed and in the Hallway

I changed out of my clothes and was glad for it because I may not mind dressing like a girl for _Assassinations_ and _Recon_ but I do mind wearing the heels. I walked up to the others and heard Kayano say that I changed out of my clothes quickly making me smile before I spoke.

"I hope I got him to stop trying so hard though I am glad I brought the clothes with me" I said before Karma held up his phone and said that I contributed comic relief. "Karma! You better not do anything with that!" I yelled at him making him smile before he put it away making me blush before we walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"Thanks Isogai" I told him when he said the outfit looked good on me, I said 'that's why I love this class' when he said that historically any assassin that can pull off any gender is a good asset. Karma said that he doesn't buy me as a guy before I pushed him in the shoulder making him laugh before he covered his mouth when Karasuma-Sensei said that we're trying to be stealthy.

Okano said she was demoralized and I heard Yada ask if they were in league with our target before I heard Terasaka crack his knuckles saying that that doesn't matter before saying that we're going to have to take them down regardless. Korosensei said the weapon that Terasaka has hidden in his backpack will work marvels before he told Kimura to help him out, Kimura asked how he was supposed to lead them away when Karma spoke in his ear.

"Karma don't be so sadistic" I said when Karma told Kimura his plan before Kimura followed through with it.

Time Skip: After Terasaka and Yoshida Knocked the Guards out with _Stun Guns_

Terasaka said that he was wanting to use them on 'the octopus' but he didn't know that he'd be using them on actual people. Korosensei told him 'well done' and to rifle through their pockets and when he pulled the guns out I recognized them right away.

" _22 Short Revolver Pistols_? Why don't they have anything that's less noticeable?" I asked not really getting why they wouldn't use a _Baretta 3032 Tomcat Inox_ instead. Korosensei said that Chiba and Hayami should be the ones to use them because Karasuma-Sensei hasn't fully recovered and that they're our best _Sharpshooters_.

Chiba said that that's kind of hard before Korosensei said that he won't allow any killing, told them to not underestimate their skill, and that in the right hands fire arms are more impressive in _not_ harming someone. "Guys? Just think of the target as Korosensei but slower and aim beside the intended target, guns aren't really hard to use" I said when they seemed hesitant to use them and they nodded.

Korosensei asked if we should proceed and that with our current experience our enemies rankings are relatively thinned out with how modest they've been. Terasaka said that he's been saying that before Ritsu said we have to proceed with caution because there's a _Concert Hall_ we have to sneak across to access the _VIP_ _only Emergency Staircase_ where we hid from the next _Assassin_ behind some of the seats there.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this at 9:23 P.M. on August 31, 2016. I had to rewrite this because if I didn't chapter 32 probably wouldn't make much sense. If any of you want me to rewrite any of the other chapters after you finish reading the ones that are already finished can you tell me?**

 **1) I can't remember the tone of voice that was used since it doesn't sound sad or upset to me so sorry if I got the word wrong.**

 **2) I just realized when I searched this specific item of clothing that it shows up as a closed item in a picture of it on Google.**

 **I do hope you like this revised chapter.**


	21. Ansatsu Bu Ichi

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter even though it's very short and will continue reading. I am wondering if anyone actually saw the video I made for this incase I made a bad description of what the objects mentioned in the fanfics are?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Ansatsu Bu Ichi- Assassination Part One

Nagisa's POV

I knew this place was sound proof since I had to play here when my dad was on a mission when he came by to hang out with me and I know we won't have holes in us for a while now. This is good training for them beings they'll actually have to aim real guns and ammo that can kill someone if they miss.

It was funny when he kept trying to shoot Korosensei and missing when it hits, I moved when he told me to and so did the others and it was funny how he got flustered at the changing of names so he doesn't know who is who. I was glad that when we stopped moving around Korosensei said what was true about the sharpshooters Chiba and Hayami.

Chiba shot the bracket when he shot at the decoy with a fake gun and Hayami shot the man's gun as soon as the light stand hit the man. The plan was really good and they pulled it off perfectly for high schoolers who basically just started assassinations, and they were against a pro as well.

I looked around the corner in the hallway with Kayano and Karasuma-Sensei to see the stairs needed before Korosensei mentioned that the man we're up against isn't an assassin which was what I suspected for a while now. I also suspected that Terasaka also inhaled the food poisoning that the others had especially when he looked to be having a fever.

We arrived in the room and I figured it was Takaoka who was behind this, he was mad at me for ruining his public execution after all. He told us to go to the roof and threatened us in the process which I really don't like right now.

He explained why he wanted Kayano and I have a feeling of why he wanted me and it turned out to be correct since he only wanted a rematch or something similar to that. "Guys stop I told him after that fight I would gladly do it again" I said when Karma and Terasaka stepped forward.

He told me to follow him so without any hesitation I gave Korosensei to Kayano and walked up there saying that I wanted to do it. "Guys don't move any closer it'd be stupid to do so" I told them when they reached the other platform.

Takaoka was being paranoid when I said that and blew the connecting platform which I was glad for because that means they can't do anything rash. He told me what he wanted after I said I didn't want to fight him in front of everyone and did as he said.

I got on my hands and knees respectively before apologizing how he wants me to, it was in vain however because he blew the case up. I didn't like that because I saw how worried my friends and teachers were causing my heart to pump in my ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this n my computer at 9:50 P.M. on July 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	22. Ansatsu Bu Ni

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two- Ansatsu Bu Ni- Assassination Part 2

Nagisa's POV

I picked up the knife knowing that my blood lust can be controlled by my emotions if I let them get out of control so I talked instead. "Terasaka do you have the stun gun, I sort of need it right now after all I'm still a kid" I said and he seemed to get what I was talking about before he collapsed.

He threw the stun gun at me and I pocketed it before I took my jacket off "did you know the bloodlust I've known about for years is controlled by my emotions?" I asked Takaoka who seemed shocked. "You should be lucky I can control my emotions otherwise you'd see me in the state of mind Karma did when he found me and trust me it wasn't pretty" I said smiling at him.

"Do you want me to try this time around?" I asked him confusing him when he mentioned the three antidotes he still had with him. "I have yet to try in school you know, all of what I learned in class so far is what I learned years ago" I said knowing only Takaoka can hear me.

I dodged all his attempts to grab me and hurt me like he wanted with fluid motion surprising everyone but I know they'll forget this when it's done. "How are you doing this?" he asked me and I smiled at him "assassins rarely ever work together but I've been working with them for a year now, does that give you a hint" I said making his movements get more rapid and frantic.

I heard Master Lovro's voice in my head about the steps required for the _Clap Technique_ , I know the technique well from the beginning. I have used the technique countless times, if I use it now with a few extra things will I be discovered? I guess only time will tell.

I put on a smile with _Serpent_ and _Orochi_ showing in my eyes like they were about to strike getting close enough to drop the knife. I clapped when the knife was almost at the ground seeing the impact that it had on him.

I grabbed out my taser tasing him in the armpit when he fell making him fall to his knees. I heard what Terasaka said so I used the taser to lift his head so I can look him in the eyes when I thank him with a smile.

When I thanked him I showed him _Serpent_ , my red snake which came out of my right shoulder, and _Orochi_ , my sky blue snake who came out of my left shoulder, with my _Minkan Hito_ smile before pressing the button. He fell with a thud before everyone cheered for no reason, the illness being food poisoning and all.

"It was no big deal guys" I said before Korosensei told me he was proud of me "guys it's only food poisoning the assassins can tell you that" I told them and they looked surprised. Karasuma-Sensei said he would get them but they already arrived asking me how I knew that "the symptoms were all there and I'm pretty sure assassins don't kill kids, or at least you guys don't" I said and they nodded.

"Here for figuring it all out" Smog told me throwing the antidote for the food poisoning at me which I caught easily. I was glad that they wanted to come back because that meant we'd be good targets for them which I wouldn't mind, I picked up the bullet shell and decided I wanted to keep it so I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks for giving me the taser Terasaka it was a real help" I said and he nodded saying he wanted to see what the move Master Lovro told me about was like when we were in the helicopter. I was on the beach at sunset with Kayano when she said I handled myself well for a kid in Junior High and I nodded not seeing any sign that she's lying.

"I look up to assassins more than teachers and normal adults" I said when they said the assassins are cool like the three from earlier, Karasuma-Sensei, and Jelavic-Sensei. I smiled when the structure Korosensei was in exploded and smiled even brighter when I heard Korosensei since I knew that wasn't going to kill him.

I liked the idea that Korosensei said 'striking while the iron's hot' and summer with him as well, everyone started shooting at him before Karma asked if I wanted to give it a shot. "I've had enough assassination today Karma don't you think?" I asked making him smile at me "guess you did" he said making me laugh at him.

Watching so much fighting after that duel was actually very funny before I felt Korosensei's hand on my head. "Thanks Korosensei I'm glad you approve" I told him when he said that I did good work today.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:42 P.M. on July 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story, I won't be able to update till around August fifteenth since I'm going to Idaho to see my dad's side of the family on Monday and I want to use that time to catch up on Fanfics. I'm really sorry about that.**


	23. Matchingu Matsuri

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Matchingu Matsuri- Matching Festival

Nagisa's POV

"What do you mean by that?" I asked when Korosensei suggested we do a test of courage on our last day here but I think there's more to this than just that. Korosensei for some reason was stretching but I can't understand why before Karma said he just wants to have fun at our expense which I know isn't true because that isn't like him.

Korosensei was glaring at Karma and said that, even though he doesn't want to name who it was that isn't in his explanation, wasn't cooped up in a shell the entire time we were on the island which was somewhat funny because he was the one that chose to transform. Maehara and Isogai thought it was a great idea but Kurahashi didn't like being scared before Sugino asked her if Korosensei was playing the ghost which was funny in its own way.

I don't think they figured out Korosensei's real motive and I wouldn't either until later on when the pairings were picked. When we were in a cove Korosensei told us that the Ocean Cavern behind us was the perfect place for the test of courage which I realized was a matchmaking scheme when he said to walk it in boy girl pairs.

I was with Kayano who after a while of walking asked if this bothers me at all "it doesn't bother me since I don't get scared easily" I told her before we heard an Okinawashomisen (1) playing. Three azure lights lit up on the walls, two on the right and one on the left, to make the shape of a triangle before Korosensei appeared in a Kimono and a small mustache.

Kayano was the only one to scream when he appeared before he told us that we reached a part of the cave that was covered in blood and tragedy because it was there that the Ryuku Royalty met a brutal end scaring Kayano. She asked if that was true making me chuckle because she was scared because of a ghost story "maybe but it's a ghost story Kayano" I told her.

Korosensei appeared behind us whispering in our ear that we mustn't be separated otherwise restless spirits will follow us which made Kayano look behind us to see nothing but the tunnel. She voted that we traverse the tunnel quickly and I nodded because I was getting bored even if Kayano thinks it's starting to sound authentic.

I told Kayano that hearing the story to the next couple adds to the realism which was, of course, sarcasm since it doesn't add to the realism. After a few more minutes of walking we heard a lot of screaming but it was from Korosensei, I was holding back a laugh from this because it seemed to have backfired on him.

Kayano said that he seems to be more scared than the rest of us and I nodded because it was true before I told her that we should leave the cave now. She agreed and when we left everyone else followed before I saw Karma and he waved me over.

After a few more seconds Korosensei came out and he fell face first into the sand before Maehara asked if the only reason for this test of courage was to scare us into hooking up for a book which was true. He started sobbing when he asked if it was wrong for someone to see love blossom between young people before their best years of high school which I tried very hard not to laugh at.

"You could've asked if any of us were in a relationship instead Korosensei?" I heard Karma ask before Korosensei told everyone he was sorry for the scheme. We all heard Jelavic-Sensei ask what was wrong with the test of courage because no one was in there before Karasuma-Sensei asked if she'd let go of his arm and complained about this after having an all-nighter.

Jelavic-Sensei told him that it was his responsibility as a man to escort a pretty lady before she saw that everyone was looking at her, she scampered away after that and was looking at the horizon when Isogai or Maehara got an idea. Everyone agreed to hook them up and it was creepy how anyone without glasses had beady red eyes and those with them had their glasses glinting.

Karma and I were the only ones who weren't like that, Karma wanted to try and hook them up though but I think he wants to tell them we're dating so Korosensei won't try that again and will get a supposed juicy story. I was standing next to Karma when we were under a canopy connected to the hotel, the class was trying to get her to agree with them helping her love life along.

When she told us that she wasn't in love with Karasuma-Sensei she was just trying to make him fall for her and got carried away Karma put his right arm around my waist when I was about to fall off the step I was standing on. When he righted me I saw that Chiba, Okajima, and Suguya were blushing as well as Jelavic-Sensei which I would've laughed at if it wasn't far Karma still holding my waist with one arm.

She was biting her nail like what she admitted was a bad thing before Maehara told her that she doesn't have to worry about it and that we'll set things up before a whiteboard was held up in front of the table she was sitting at. Korosensei was for some odd reason was wearing a wig and square glasses which glinted when he moved them up, he was staring at Karma and me though which made me look away.

He told her that they were commencing the, whatever he called it, to order and it seemed Mrs. Jelavic thought he was a little too over zealous about the idea. He sounded like a guidance counselor or academics professor when he told her that it was only natural to support a romance between colleagues.

That was before he started blushing and said that if a female educator aiming for the heart of her stoic counterpart wasn't a cliché start of a bestseller he didn't know what is but there are plenty I could name if I tried. "I would say you should try a conservative look, it might work for Karasuma-Sensei" I told them when they said they need to change her look, no one turned to see who said it and just nodded before Nakamura said she should use Kanzaki as a model.

I got a bad feeling when Nakamura asked if the dress Kanzaki wore yesterday was dry or not because with Mrs. Jelavic's curves and bust I don't think it'll be considered conservative at all. I was standing next to Karma still when she showed us the dress she had put on and as I had thought it didn't look conservative at all, her bust is bigger than Kanzaki's after all.

Kanzaki was crying when Isogai and Okajima explained that the dress is a _bit_ snug in places, Yada said that they can work around big busts which was true and that that area shouldn't matter in the first place which is also true. Korosensei asked if we established his type yet which I don't really think he has one but that he is in love with Mrs. Jelavic despite being really dense.

Okano said that his ideal type was something from a show that he was talking about which had Terasaka, Isogai, Maehara, and Kimura yelled that he was talking about his ideal military type. Okuda suggested that we should take the side of food, the hotel has great food so we could arrange it to where they eat his favorite meal together on the beach but that won't really work either.

He wants to get this job done so I'm not entirely sure this plan will work out as they hope it will. I think Sugino, Maehara, or Isogai told her that the problem was they don't know what he actually likes to eat. I don't know why they decided to settle with insulting Karasuma-Sensei when they couldn't find anything else but Korosensei told us that the male students are helping with setting the mood or ambiance while the female students help with hair and make-up.

When we got Karasuma-Sensei to sit outside with Jelavic-Sensei we were all hiding behind columns and bushes to watch for some weird reason, I didn't really mind though because Karma had his arms around my waist when we were watching. It was weird though because unless we're outside of school he doesn't show this much affection, is it because of the goal of the test of courage or something else?

Time Skip: After the Dinner

Karma and I didn't bother with the yelling so we went to talk to Karasuma-Sensei instead "hey sorry about all that they're going a bit overboard" I told him when we were infront of him and he put down the napkin he had on. I held out a bag to him "we know you eat take out a lot and since we don't know your favorite food I made something instead" I told him and he took the bag from me.

"Was that a new seduction technique because if it was it was really impressive" he asked Karma and I and we nodded since it might as well be that. When we were on our way back home we told the class that Karma and I were dating which gave Korosensei an idea for a book about forbidden love or something.

* * *

I was sitting at a sushi bar with my dad when he asked how my class is doing so far and if it was hard with all the rules my mom has put on me. I told him it was good but boring at times since I already know all of it, he laughed at that because he knows I know all about assassination.

I was about to tell him that I 'assassinated' Takaoka but when I turned to face him to tell him I saw Korosensei who was holding up a sign for the _Summer Festival_ at _Kunugigaoka Station_ making me sigh. "I'll tell you later, here" I told my dad when I took out my wallet so I can ask Karma if he was going to the Festival that Korosensei was talking about.

I ran to Karma's house and saw Korosensei by Karma's window, I went up to his door and rang the doorbell before I saw Korosensei leave. When the door opened Karma looked to be out of breath "are you going to the Summer Festival?" I asked him and he nodded before he asked me if I came here to ask if he would go with me and I nodded before he said he would.

I was upset when I saw that Aka-Chan killed Lovro-Sensei when he was on a mission, it was uncalled for and I will pay him back for that. I had sent _Fukkatsu sa Semasu_ (2) so I was glad that Aka-Chan wouldn't know he was alive until he saw him again.

I was at the festival wondering where Karma went off to when Korosensei said that he had contemplated going to Senboku if not that many people showed up before I noticed that our sharpshooters were a little depressed. I asked them what was wrong but got a reaction that I should've guessed from the beginning which was that they got banned for getting carried away with shooting games that were easy for them.

I finally found Karma though I should've guessed that he was haggling a stand owner for a game console, he apparently got fifth place a lot of times and calculated the chance of getting higher to .05% saying that he could get a cop involved if the owner didn't trust his math. I felt bad for the man because I could easily get Karma the _GAES Jupiter_ gaming console but I think Karma can as well with the money his parents leave him whenever they go out of town.

It was funny how our class was getting so much out of assassination that they didn't know they could do before, what Kayano said about getting every man in the commerce tent to buy you drinks she was referring to Jelavic-Sensei since that's what she did. I asked her where Korosensei was and she said he was being an entrepreneur since he's low on cash, he branched out apparently taking advantage of all the stores we made go out of business.

It was the Shaved Ice first, I think, then the Octopus balls stand, the Yakisoba Hotdogs, and he's currently setting up a Cotton Candy stand. The fireworks went off and I felt someone behind me before I felt arms encircle my middle which meant it was Karma.

"Liking the festival?" he asked me and I nodded before I felt him kiss my forehead and then his chin on my left shoulder. We watched the fireworks go off for a while longer before I saw Korosensei hold up his bag of Yen making me shake my head at him.

"At least he seems happy for the time being" I heard Karma say and I nodded before I looked at him to see he was playing his game which made me shake my head at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:50 P.M. on August 13, 2016.**

 **1) I don't know how to spell it so I am sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 **2)** **Fukkatsu sa Semasu I think means resurrect, she's a glowing green snake with red eyes that can resurrect someone if they died a few minutes before resurrection.**

 **When I was watching this the part where Isogai was contemplating whether to pan fry the fish he caught in a game or Sashimi I was replaying his contemplation and Maehara's reaction to actually thinking of eating them.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading see you on Wednesday.**


	24. Purin ya Tonan

**A/N: Hello, I am so sorry I didn't update in time. I was helping my friend make Rice Krispie Treats and since she isn't here for long I got scolded when I was trying to edit this, I know that's no excuse so I am really really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Purin ya Tonan- Pudding and Theft

Nagisa's POV

Everyone was in our classroom during break because Kayano called us here, she was taking initiative for some reason and I can't really put my finger on it for why she's doing it. Apparently she was going to use the eggs farmers were throwing out in bulk to make a trap for Korosensei that's 'guaranteed' to work but I doubt it will.

She told us that because it's a waste that she dropped a proposal to use those 'poor eggs' to assassinate Korosensei before Terasaka asked if she was going to make an omelet, throwing in some _Anti-Sensei Bee Bees_ , and giving it to him. He said it wasn't going to work and I agree with him but I didn't agree out loud before she told him that she gave it more thought than that and had asked Karasuma-Sensei to help with the supplies.

He told her everything's been set up outside and I like that she's been putting in some effort finally but I don't like that she has to do it by tricking him. When we went outside we saw a giant orange mold and a bunch of eggs, I was surprised to see that she was going to make a giant pudding.

She called this operation _Operation: Pudding Popper_ which is a good name but the operation can literally be seen a mile away. I told her it could work since he has a large sweet tooth and she nodded saying his recent confession confirms it which was; 'it would be a dream come true if I could gorge myself in a mountain of pudding' which was something he said he wanted to do before he dies.

She told us we're going to make the dream a reality and I nodded wanting to not really caring if I get some with the rest or not before she explained the plan which was similar to the one we first tried with the grenade. A bomb under a bunch of _Anti-Sensei Bee Bees_ and when he gets to the bottom we detonate which is a really good idea but it won't work that well.

Isogai said it's starting to sound like a really good plan and Okajima said the same thing because Korosensei goes crazy when it comes to sweets. Everyone was excited but I don't think they get that Korosensei has a really good nose and can probably smell the gunpowder from the bomb.

Kayano told us when we took the tarp off that the mold comes from an abandoned line in a mayonnaise factory and that once the eggs are prepped they're going in the mold.

Step One: crack'em

Step Two: with the help of the government we mix-it manually.

Step Three: adding sugar and milk plus vanilla extract to give it flavor.

Kurahashi told Kaede that she saw someone trying to make a giant pudding on TV but it didn't work out so well because it was too heavy and it toppled over. She told us that they were using Gelatin and Auger not commonly used in pudding because Auger has a higher melting point than Gelatin which is good in the summer.

She told us to pour in the first batch before she told us to switch in once it was done and increase the ratio of cream so the lower layers won't bare too much weight. Kayano told Kataoka that they're fruit sauce in edible wrappers because in something so large someone would get tired with the same taste for so long.

She told us once it's full than put the lid on so it'll chill and told us that the walls have pipes that have coolant flowing through them, I listened to Isogai say that he was surprised at how much knowledge she has on giant pudding. After everyone left and it was sundown I walked with Karma to Kayano and listened to him asking her if she came up with the idea after reading about the egg article.

She told us that she was interested in the idea and since the government was willing to spend money on an idea that could kill Korosensei she figured she might as well do it. I don't like that she's going center stage after months of being in the background before Karma walked me home.

Time Skip: Next Day

We started the rest of the process of checking if it's firm, if it is we take the pipes out, and loosening the bolts holding the top in place. We blew air in between the walls and the pudding before releasing the internal lock opening the mold.

The class had to softly spread more Gelatin and Auger on the sides once it's free of the mold, I had poured the caramel sauce on top of the pudding as Kayano instructed before someone lightly bruleed the top. Everyone was happy that it actually worked but I figured Korosensei would be even more happy, even more so with the fact that it disguised a way to kill him.

He was really happy and it made me smile to because we helped make a number in his bucket list disappear if only a little bit. Nakamura said that it was all Kayano's idea and I could see that he was drooling when he grabbed Kayano's hands at the news.

I followed Karma, even if he was holding my hand and almost dragging me into the school, when we all started to leave. Okajima said that he doesn't think it'll take him long to reach bottom and I nodded before Takebayashi said that he installed a camera at the bottom and that once light starts pouring in then they'll detonate the bomb.

I wasn't sure how to react when Kayano went berserk and started banging her head against the window saying 'my pudding! I can't let something I put my heart and soul into be blown to smithereens' which I understand. Korosensei appeared saying his jaws need a break before he told us that he smelled a faint scent of something before holding up the bomb and detonation wires.

He told us he made a tunnel from caramel, to pudding, to dirt, to the bomb before he noticed Takebayashi shaking from frustration. He told him as he ate the bomb that his calculations were spot on but since he detected the faint smell it didn't work and that he should account for strange odors next time.

He told us that since we worked together with the project that we should enjoy it together to before he told us that he set aside nice clean portions for all of us. He told us that since consuming eggs that are headed to the landfill are against the _Sound Economics Principals_ that we will be discussing a complex role of a perishable goods surplus which we all agreed to.

"I bet you're glad it didn't work Kayano" I told her before I said that it was a good change of pace that she did something before she told us that even your true friends won't see your true weapon. That that was what it meant to be a true assassin.

* * *

When the break was over Karasuma-Sensei increased our training which I was happy about before we jumped on some rocks to run farther. We were playing _Cops and Robbers_ and Karasuma-Sensei and Korosensei were the cops.

We were told that Jelavic-Sensei was tagged out and I'm guessing it was because she was saying something she shouldn't have before Okuda said that since it was _Cops and Robbers_ then… she didn't get to finish because Sugino got there before she could say it. He jumped off the rock and said that we should be able to tag them back in before Karma told him that if it was that easy with Korosensei as guard we wouldn't need to be doing it in the first place.

A few more prisoners escaped, four to six because of a bribe and four for a fabricated sob story. By the time it was finished we were out of breath, Sugino was the only one to collapse when Ritsu blew the whistle meaning it was game over.

I was walking home when I saw a magazine on display, at first I had thought it was Korosensei but perished the thought because he wouldn't do that, it would ruin our trust in him. The next day I didn't like that they were all glaring at Korosensei when he walked in, he doesn't deserve it.

Korosensei told us he doesn't know anything about this but Hayami asked him what his alibi was but he said that he doesn't know what an alibi is. She asked him where he was on the evenings of the crimes and who he has to back him up before he told us he was vigorously shaking a bag of seasoned fries.

He was alternating between ten thousand meters and three thousand meters respectively which no one can back up as easily as he can. Isogai said that he wasn't a perv but as soon as he listed all the things that Korosensei has done, only one being more than what most adult males have done, he told Korosensei to turn himself in.

"He didn't do that guys" I said making everyone turn to me "there's another person similar to Korosensei and doesn't want him around" I told them but only Karma seemed to remember. Korosensei kept trying to prove his innocence and failing because he was being framed which I really hate the two for.

He told us he would throw every one of his pin up stash away before he found a purple bra which I know wasn't there before, he wouldn't do anything to break our trust for him. They should've realized though that when Kayano found out that the words next to her name being 'forever flat' isn't what Korosensei would say, he isn't that cruel to us.

I didn't like that Korosensei was being framed like that he wouldn't do such a thing, when he told us we should have some food he opened a lid of a cooler and held up shish kabobs which were just bras on sticks. 'This is going way too far' I thought deciding that I need to find the actual culprit so they can stop looking at Korosensei like this.

Time Skip: Last Hour

I didn't like that Korosensei was so sad when he left after school was over, he was so gloomy. "Karma you know Korosensei isn't behind this right? He wouldn't want to lose our trust after having it for so long" I asked him when I stood up after he told the class that we put him through the ringer.

He told us that if he stole underwear with super speed he wouldn't leave evidence behind before throwing a basketball with a pink frilly bra around it at me. I dropped it as soon as I saw what it was that I caught before Karma told us he found it in the _Equipment Shed_ and that he isn't a fool, he knows we would be dead to him if we found out.

He said that Korosensei's whole life now is being a teacher and that all bets are off whether he would avoid losing our respect or being assassinated, I was glad that after I had told him what the others didn't remember he went to find clues. Kayano asked who the sicko was doing this and I was about to answer but wasn't able to because Fuwa said it was an imposter which isn't wrong but isn't specific either.

She said we were dealing with an archetype, a fake sensei in other words, she told us that it was a doppelganger the oldest villain trope in the book which made Kayano and me sweat drop. She told us that our culprit is intimately familiar with Korosensei and I nodded before I moved over to Karma since I don't want to be too close to Fuwa when she's in this state of mind.

Karma put his arm around my waist like he usually does but I know no one saw because they didn't say anything and never looked below our chins. He said that any guess of what happens to the actual culprit is as good a guess as any.

He told us that if we catch the culprit than he would have to reward us somehow, I heard Kayano demonically say 'forever flat' in the background and I knew she was bent on that.

Time Skip: Nighttime

Karma jumped over a wall where we were already at to scope out a place where a girl band is staying but I don't like this because I know something bad is going to happen before Itona and Kotaro actually show. Fuwa said that now that the very mature detective is here justice will prevail I said that she just wanted to exploit out parkour to trespass.

Terasaka asked why we were so sure the creeper was going to strike here and she told him that a 'bazongalicious' girl group is attending a camp here for pro entertainers. Ritsu said that she was correct and that based on the perp's profile there's a 99.78% which is a bit over the top but I think it's correct as well.

I saw Korosensei with Kayano and hoped he was here to catch the bad guy because if he isn't he isn't helping the fact that his students think of him as a perv. Karma said someone's here so I went to watch by him instead of Kayano and saw that he had on a yellow helmet, I saw him take the bras but he wasn't taking anything else before he ran away.

Kayano said he was getting away before he was knocked to the ground by Korosensei and I was going to try to get him away from Karasuma's assistant but Karma stopped me by grabbing my upper arm. I tried getting to him but Karma told me 'no' when the man was unmasked, I wanted to warn Master Karasu about the trap but it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:13 P.M. on August 17, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	25. Denwa Hakai

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Denwa Hakai- Phone Destruction

Nagisa's POV

I walked closer to see that the flying person was Itona and that he was attacking Korosensei like I had thought, I was going to get closer but Karma stopped me saying that I shouldn't get involved in this. Kotaro said that if his students trust is on the line he panics, if there's something fishy going on he dives in head first.

I hate this man but he's right, he always did this back then even though he was a cold-hearted assassin. Terasaka said he was taking our kill while Fuwa said this is counted as fighting dirty which I agree with on both accounts but Karma won't let me get involved.

Kotaro said that it's also commonly referred to as 'being an adult' which I don't agree with before he said we should notice the gloves on Itona's tentacles which I noticed before this even started. The sharp edges of the gloves are made from _Anti-Sensei_ material which I also don't like especially when he said that every defensive move Korosensei makes results in increasing damage to his limbs.

I saw Korosensei being lifted out of the container and I realized that he won't be killed so easily by them since he wants us to kill him and no one else. Korosensei started to lecture him after that, well I wouldn't entirely call it a lecture, just teaching him a lesson.

If they were in the first term he would've been able to hurt him like he was now but since he isn't it doesn't bother him so much because his moves are transparent. He's been learning with all of our attempts during the past few months before he told him that he also learned something from his _Ultimate Defense Form_.

He learned he can create a burst of energy by only condensing that end of his tentacles instead of his body. When there was a very bright light I heard Korosensei say that in an _Assassination Classroom_ the teacher gets stronger with every lesson as the students learn which I think I may use in the future.

When everything was done Korosensei had caught Itona and told 'Shiro' that he should leave Itona with him and to tell everyone that he's not an underwear thief. "Sir I don't think the first idea is a good one" I told him and he looked at me before he looked at Itona and then Kotaro again.

Itona landed on the ground gripping his head saying 'it hurts, it hurts' which is why I had told him it wasn't a good idea but I'm guessing that Kotaro no longer has need for him because of it. Kotaro said that losing to him a third time is more than he can bear which I guess is the case because the tentacles are gnawing at his brains.

Kotaro started saying that he's going to start looking for his successor before saying 'sorry' which I know he doesn't really mean. Korosensei asked how he can just leave him before Kotaro said 'asks the monster playing classroom' which makes me want to stop him more than I used to.

He told Korosensei that he doesn't tolerate his existence, that he will be the one to kill him no matter how much it costs and no matter how big the sacrifice. I wanted to kill him right then but I can't, I don't have the go ahead to do so without more information on how he currently is.

Itona was like a rabid dog just then when one of his tentacles came towards us, I don't want to hurt him and I want to find out where he's going so I can stop him but they won't allow me to. He ran off when Korosensei batted away his tentacle to stop it from hitting us "where are you going Itona?" I asked in a whisper before I heard a thud and saw Korosensei on the ground.

He told us he was only tired and rest will fix him up making me sigh in relief that he would be okay.

Time Skip: A few Minutes Later

Ritsu showed us that there have been a string of cellphone store attacks and I knew it was Itona. Terasaka said it has to be Itona and Fuwa asked why it was cellphone shops "it's because of his father" I said before Korosensei said we have to find Itona and protect him before I looked back at Karma and nudged him when I saw he was thinking about Kotaro.

"It's not a game to him Karma, he no longer cares what happens to Itona and brought back bad memories" I told him and they were confused before Karma nodded. "We'll get him back but I'm not helping" he told me and I nodded, I looked at Korosensei asking him what we're going to do now.

He left for less than a second before he came back, I don't know if he got anything or not but when he came back he said he made a solemn vow when he became a teacher that he would never let go. When we found Itona he was crushing two smart phones in his tentacles, when he called Korosensei big brother he was told to call him Korosensei like all of his students do.

Terasaka was being somewhat mean to him but I think he has a point to his rudeness before Itona said that they would fight which made me frown at him. He wants to ignore his father's words about gaining knowledge from losing.

Korosensei said that they'll fight in an abandoned lot and that it would be a state secret vs. state secret fight and that when the smoke clears we can learn ways to kill him. I winced at that but smiled at the same time he said that he has the fixings for a 'study buddy barbeque' which was funny.

Karma told Itona that if he join Korosensei's class he'll go to perdition and back to make sure his lessons stick which made Korosensei snicker like he would if he felt superior to someone. He told Itona that if someone puts a student in front of him then he's in his element and I haven't heard anything truer in a long while.

I asked _Tsuiseki_ and _Denwa_ to attach themselves to Itona and stay with him unseen when I heard something before they did so and an _Anti-Sensei_ powder grenade was thrown, three to be exact. Kotaro said that casting his ward away was all part of the plan which I had known I just didn't want Karma to ruin it by thinking, Korosensei had gotten to Itona and I didn't want that ruined by Karma's brain.

I heard Kotaro say that Itona has one last duty to fulfill but if he does that he might not live long enough for us to get to him again. I asked Korosensei if he was alright coughing in between words after Kotaro drove off with Itona, he asked if we were alright and I nodded.

Kayano said that we were more or less alright and that was all he needed, he flew away at that and I didn't like that protecting us lowers his response time which makes it dangerous for him to go after Kotaro and Itona. Karma asked if we noticed and I nodded before Fuwa said 'oh no' in a worried tone like everyone else would if they were here.

I heard Terasaka say that 'Shiro's' made us his pawns which is true but I'm worried about Master Karasu more than anything else right now. We went to get the rest of the class to help and I noticed that when Karma knocked someone out of the tree he was having a lot of fun.

Maehara got another and Terasaka got another guy to before, I think, Sugino told Terasaka to get the _Pressure Lights_ in the trees. I was standing next to Kayano when I asked _Denwa_ to tell Itona that we did come here for him but also our teacher.

I heard Karma tell Kotaro that he should look behind him instead of at us because he's missing something and when Kotaro did he saw Korosensei ruining the truck behind him which I don't think bothers him. I head Isogai say that the netting material is melting Itona's tentacles which I don't is a good or bad thing because I don't have access to that kind of data if we don't know where it is.

Maehara told him that we'd get him out before I listened into Korosensei's and Kotaro's conversation. He told him that he's taking Itona with him and that anything having to do with his students is whatever lengths he has to and that the sooner 'Shiro' realizes that the better.

Kotaro told us that he's ours and that he'll only live a few more days before he told us that we should play nice now. As soon as Kotaro and his assistants left Korosensei told us that as long as his pathological need to win is there then the tentacles will cling too tightly to be extracted.

Kataoka asked if they could be cut off but Korosensei said that they can't be taken off unless we find the reason he was brought down this path in the first place. Maehara said that was easier said than done and I was going to tell them it was his father before Fuwa said that she had Ritsu do some digging.

She said that the owner of a parts supplier and his wife called bankruptcy a few years ago, they had shops worldwide even though they were pretty modest. They had a son but skipped town the moment they dropped their son, Itona, with relatives when they declared bankruptcy.

However it doesn't say that the father was trying to find his son after that, I think that's thanks to my father though because he used _SIB_ as a search center. Terasaka was right when he said that Itona needs perspective but it isn't a 'lame' reason to become a delinquent.

Terasaka said that we'll take him in, care for him, etc. but if he dies he dies and at least we tried.

Time Skip: Itona and Teraska's Group Hanging out

I had _Taka no Me_ follow Terasaka and he others, I tried not to laugh when I saw that Itona knows a lot about stores but I don't think they should be bringing him to places like this. I felt bad for Muramatsu because he was talking like a food critique.

I felt bad for Itona when Yoshida came to a right turn on his parent's track and made it so Itona ended up falling into a bush. I didn't like that Terasaka said that a little fall like that would make him turn.

I stopped using _Taka no Me_ to see what was going on after that because I didn't want to before Karma spoke. He told us that we shouldn't have expected a group like them to get far with him.

"Karma, Terasaka's fine when it comes to stuff like this, Hazama reads dark books and is supposed to be a scary person, with that information what do you think she's going to do Okuda?" I asked her when she suggested Hazama has a brain. She does have one I know that but is her brain the right one for the job?

Terasaka finally got through to him by saying that slow and steady wins the race, he doesn't have to win today just someday. I jumped over the fence when Terasaka said that he could use the reward money to get his dad's factory going again so his parents can come back which made me smile.

I heard him ask how he was supposed to pass the time and I smiled wider when Terasaka said he was sounding like an idiot like they were tonight. I didn't know Karma followed me until he said that the word of an idiot is sometimes what you need to hear.

I had given Korosensei the money Kagaku had given me in case I ever find his son, he was supposed to give it to him before he left but he wasn't able to. I told Korosensei it was for Itona from Kagaku and he said he would give it to him.

Time Skip: School the Next Day

I heard Itona ask if he could go to his shop for ramen later with the others and that he would buy. I think that surprised them from the looks they gave him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:28 P.M. on August 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Monday.**


	26. Tankukodu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Please tell me if you have any questions or if you have any suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Tankukodu- Tanks Code

Nagisa's POV

Korosensei's class was over and it was finally _Pay Day_ for him so he told us that he was going to _Shang Hai_ for their 'mouth-watering' crab which I smiled at before he left through the window. I heard Kataoka say that he could treat us to some before I heard Maehara sigh and looked down to see he was lying his head down on the table.

He asked if it was just him who thought that our workload got harder because it was second term making me smile sympathetically at him before I told him he can't blame Korosensei for wanting us to pass the exams this semester. He said that he isn't but he complained that he hasn't picked up a chick in a while because of it making me sweat drop at him for thinking about that when we have exams coming up.

I looked to the back of the class to see that Karma was gone but Itona was working on a remote control tank which looked really cool when I walked up to him with Maehara. "You're building a remote controlled tank right Itona?" I asked him and he nodded saying he was.

I asked him why before he said he was mad at Korosensei for making him cram all day yesterday so he was going to kill him with it. I was trying not to laugh when he said that 'the idiot' Terasaka said he can fail one hundred times but he only has to kill him once.

Terasaka being agitated was the only reason I was about to laugh because what he said was a good way to look at it before Maehara said the stuff he was using was really high-tech but that didn't really surprise me. Everyone gathered around after that and Maehara asked Takebayashi if it was real, it got high remarks from him with having modified camera parts being used.

I heard Isogai ask if Itona came up with them on his own but Itona was being modest when he said that it was no big deal and that he picked stuff up from his old man when he watched him work. I was almost laughing again when he said that anybody could do it… except Terasaka which was really funny in my opinion when he said it.

I was glad that everything but his sharp tongue had changed from when he had the tentacles that his father and Korosensei didn't like on him. I asked Itona before if I could take a video of it when he finished his work and he said that I could as long as I don't show Korosensei.

I took out my _Galaxy s7_ that I use for _SIB_ and took a video of the tank when Itona drove it past two desks, turned it around the second desk, and made it come back to him but it faced three cans that were near the window covered wall. When sunlight glinted the scope on the tank Itona turned serious and shot all three cans making them fall over and smoke billow from the tank's barrel.

Sugaya was surprised that it didn't make a sound when it moves or when it shoots but it did make a sound, it was sort of like those remote control cars in the U.S., I think that's where they're from anyway. When the barrel lowered it also made a sound but it was similar to a camera zooming in to take a picture, and when it shot it made a popping noise so it wasn't sound proof.

He told us that he used electrical wires instead of gears because noise cancelation is paramount which is true but you would normally put anything but gears in a remote controlled vehicle. Muramatsu let out an impressed and disbelieved whistle when Itona said that and I smiled when I sent the video to his father with a message that said 'he built it with the knowledge he gained from watching you work.'

Itona told us that he has a camera feed that's linked to the controller and that it's lined up to the sights on the main gun. Maehara said it was like cloak and dagger and I nodded before I asked him if he was going to aim at Korosensei's heart that's under the crescent moon on his tie.

They were all shocked including Itona when I said that but he nodded, I had had _Denwa_ and _Forowa_ attach themselves to Korosensei so I know where he is, mainly so I know if he's in trouble. I heard _Denwa_ tell me that Korosensei thinks that Itona is telling us about his heart and I laughed at that because I was the one that told them.

I heard Chiba say that he thinks it could work before Isogai agreed and told us we should get it test driven. Okajima said that it was better to test it now and make sure it won't break down when we need it before I saw Itona nod.

I didn't like that this test drive ended up being that they want to stalk girls to see their undergarments, I was going to text Karma to tell the girls this but I want to see how this ends and if any of the girls find out on their own. It would be really funny if Jelavic-Sensei finds out first.

I heard Takebayashi say that if they use a lens they already have like a _Fish Lens_ then even with a small lens the field view can widen. Okajima said that he has it taken care of and I really don't want to be here if the girls find out.

I felt bad for Ritsu slowly shaking my head at her while rubbing my temples because she shouldn't blindly agree to something, especially when it comes to creating an _Image Correction Program_. I heard Okajima call Takebayashi a genius and I was a little creeped out by their facial expressions since just like in the cove not that long ago and Mr. Takaoka their faces were very similar.

I asked them if we weren't just put off by an underwear thief not that long ago but I don't think they heard me when I asked that. Kimura said he would get the tank upright again when it was flipped on its side because they didn't calculate the part about there being steps.

Maehara thanked Kimura for doing that before they all looked to Takebayashi who was debating on what to do about the steps. I figured they would've used treads used for tanks instead of wheel treads but that's their fault for not calculating that.

Yoshida said that they should leave that to them before he said that he knows stuff about driving mechanics and metal work. The more they talked about this the more I wanted to leave since I don't want to do this, I just wanted to take a video of Kagaku's son doing something that he indirectly taught him.

I also realized the more they talked that they sounded more like they were preparing for war than anything else. Sugaya had to change the color of the tank so it would blend into the school and chart out _territory_ in an _RC Scale_ which was stupid because we're not going to war and we're only supposed to be doing a test drive which we did already.

Maehara said 'in the name of better maneuvering' he'll draw a detailed map, I was finally glad that someone was in their right mind about this. Isogai asked me rhetorically, hopefully that they really get into it when smut's on the line.

I nodded sweat dropping with Isogai when I told him it was really creepy because of that reason.

Time Skip: The Next Day

I walked to school with Karma since I slept over and arrived a little early before I realized that they were still at it when it came to the stupid 'scouting' mission. Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Sugaya were talking in deep voices when they arrived and they had the edges of half their body showing a shadow and it was really creepy just like it was yesterday.

Sugaya placed the painted tank on the table in front of all of us since we were making a circle around it before Isogai asked if they even knew what it was for. Okajima dismissed it with a wave of a hand saying 'yeah yeah we know it's for an assassination' before he told them that they should give it another test run before the girls get back.

I told Isogai that it was funny that no one was tardy on this day compared to all the others, I do wonder where Karma is though. I heard Takebayashi tell us that Ritsu doesn't boot up until eight 'o' clock and that he doesn't want her to see this.

I wasn't surprised by this though, I dialed Kugaku's number and hit call getting him to pick up on the second ring. "Nagisa?! Is my son okay?" I heard him ask and I chuckled saying he was fine and that he's fitting in great before I heard him sigh in relief.

I heard Isogai ask who I was talking to and I told him it was a secret before that seemed to remind him of something. He asked Itona what the codename was since he's the one that built it.

I felt bad for the weasel when they shot at the creature before I realized I was still on the phone with Itona's parents. "I hope I didn't bother you at work sir" I told him and he said it was fine and that his wife, Hato (1), wants to talk to me.

She was on the line as soon as I said that was fine "how's my baby? Did he get the money okay? How's his school? Is he fitting in?" she asked me and I tried to answer her in order. "He's fine, yes, his school is great, and yes he's fitting in he has tons of friends here" I told her before she said thank you and that they have to get back to work.

Time Skip: After the Retrieval of _Itona 1_

I felt bad for Itona's work when they brought it back, it was torn up and you could see the wires protruding from every section that Itona pieced together. I felt bad for Itona because I think he still thinks that this is for an assassination attempt instead of fulfilling what the others want to know.

I didn't like that Okajima changed the goal to looking up skirts by _March_ instead of killing Korosensei by _March_. Though it was funny when Kataoko put her hand on Okajima's shoulder making him jump from fright that I was laughing at the scene before I felt an arm around my waist.

I looked over and I saw Karma there, he asked me what was going on and I told him that they wanted to use Itona's _RC Tank_ to do something similar to what 'Shiro' did not too long ago. "Ah I see, thanks for telling me and not being vague" he told me and I nodded before Itona came up to Karma asking where he could go to skip class.

"I'll see you later Nagisa" he told me before he kissed my forehead making me blush "yeah see you Karma" I said before I watched the others arguing still.

 **~Nin~**

I felt bad for Kimura when he was being made fun of by the same people who were saying that Itona's name in kanji is cool because it means 'becoming thread' just because his in Kanji means justice. Kimura told us that his parents insist on calling him justice and that Korosensei's nice enough to call his name his way instead of his parent's way.

Sugaya said that he got nervous at opening ceremony when they said 'justice' instead of Masayoshi, apparently Okajima thought the same thing and I felt really bad for him for it. The reason I felt bad for him was because he said that at the closing ceremony it'll be even more of a public embarrassment.

It makes sense that they would want him to be called Justice with the fact that they're in _Law Enforcement_ and are very _very_ passionate about their occupation of being cops. Apparently when Kimura was a kid and he complained about having a weird name his parents would get mad at him, I'm guessing that's similar to my mom except not as bad.

I heard Hazama say that he can't expect parents to have their best interests at heart since her mom chose a name for her that doesn't match her face, Kiwara makes her sound like a sparkly princess. She said her mom goes into hysterics when her world is changed the slightest bit which like my mom which made me flinch when I felt Karma put his arms around my waist.

I heard Karma ask them why they were sulking over how they were named which almost made me laugh, I would've to if he was anyone else. Everyone looked to us and I think they got used to the fact that Karma does this every now and then since they didn't ask about it.

He said that he doesn't mind being called Karma since his parents have really weird taste and that he inherited that from them. That comment made me elbow him in the side because his arm moved to my waist so he could stand next to me instead.

He chuckled at that before I heard Korosensei say that he likes the name Kayano gave him but that was the problem with it. Only two people in the room don't call him that, I heard those two people were startled at that because they know who he's talking about.

I felt Korosensei's sadness when I heard him say that Karasuma-Sensei calls him only by 'hey' and 'hey you' and I like the simile that used when he said that it makes them sound like a middle-aged couple. I laughed at Jelavic-Sensei when she sounded like a girl talking to her crush when she said Korosensei, I think she was trying to make it sound like a kid's voice but it needs work.

Yada suggested we use code names and I like the idea but I do wonder what name I'd get or what Karma would get. She said that it was really cool that the assassins we met during the _Exam Trip_ was really cool and that it would be appropriate for this class.

Korosensei said it was a good idea before he got a _Lottery Box_ from somewhere he told us to write down a specific code name for our classmates and put it in the box, I chose to write down Karma's nickname that I gave him when we first met and I saw the personification of his blood lust. _Yakkaina Akuma_ or _Thorny Devil_ were the names I had called Karma back then and it was funny that it stuck, he also called me _Hebi_ or _Snake_ because he found out I love snakes not long after that.

He told us that he forgot to mention one other thing and it was that for the rest of the day real names were forbidden. It was weird that Karma got the one I put down and I think I got the one Karma put down because he got _Thorny Devil_ and I got _Snake_.

Third Person's POV

Sugaya asked _Baseball Geek_ or Sugino, if the target was on the move but he told _Lanky Artist_ or Sugaya that _Da Densest_ or Karasuma-Sensei is still hiding out. He told him that _President Poverty's_ or Isogai's team will chase him towards the swamp.

He told him next that _Hot-and-Cold Sniper_ or Hayami will shoot him when he's out in the open. _Womanizing Scumbag_ or Maehara got scrutinized by Karasuma for letting him slip away from the scene and that he should shape up because he told him to always keep his gun at firing height.

Maehara told him that he wouldn't let him get away before he called _Director Mushroom_ who's Mimura, _Mistress Kanzaki_ who is of course Kanzaki, and _Fluffy Stag Beetle_ who's Kurahashi that he was heading their way. Kurahashi was slightly out of a bush aiming for Karasuma so he dodged by bustling on Kurahashi's left into a bush a few meters ahead of her.

Terasaka told _Home Plate_ or Yoshida, _Loofa_ or Muramatsu, and _Picture-Book Graduate_ or Itona to get into high gear but he never actually said anything and they knew what he meant all the same. Terasaka's nickname for the day was _Pseudo-Takaoka_ which was a weird name but it fits in a way as well.

Karasuma said that getting a hit on him doesn't mean anything and it certainly doesn't mean we can get a hit on Korosensei. Okuda was _Poison Specs_ and Kayano was _Forever Flat_ but they were both visible so he told them that if he can see them he can dodge, just like he did with Kurahashi.

Kayano told _Dignified Didact_ to take over which was Kataoka, she told _English Lass_ or Nakamura and _Snake_ who was of course Nagisa to get a move on. Karasuma dodged a flurry of bullets that hit a rock from his dodge, eighteen in all, before he hid on the other side of another rock.

He praised them for not giving away their position and figured it was from _Dignified Didact's_ leadership. He said silently to _Terminal Perv_ who was Okajima and _This Manga is Amazing!_ Who was Fuwa that they should keep their distance.

He thought that besides that the two aren't too bad before Isogai surveyed the grounds seeing that _Thorny Devil_ or Karma had blocked the escape route before he said in his head that it was all up to _Dating Sim Emo Character_ / _Dating Sim Protagonist_ which was Chiba. When Chiba shot Karasuma had put a trunk colored board in front of his face and told him that he told him many times that a sniper should always assume his target is on high alert.

Chiba knows this but he pointed his right pointer finger down gesturing to Kimura or _Justice_ who was the one to actually take him down.

Time Skip: After Kimura Beat the Game and in the Classroom Nagisa's POV

Korosensei asked how we liked using our code names while the class said they didn't like their names Karma and I said we liked our code names at the same time. I felt bad for Yada who was called _Scrunches and Boobs_ and for Okano who was called _Amazing Ape_.

I heard Ritsu ask what _Box o' Moe_ means which was her nickname before Hara, _Kunugigaoka's Mom_ , told her it seems kind of obvious and it does. I heard Kimura ask why his name was the same as it always been before Korosensei explained that it was because he knew he would have a substantial role to play.

And with the moves he showcased he was correct in thinking that justice fits him perfectly before Kurahashi said that it does fit him. Korosensei told him that if he wants to request a name change then it's easy to do so because he only has to fill out a form.

He said he has to bear in mind that if he was the one to assassinate Korosensei than people will be very gracious in the fact that his name is justice and committed some great justice. He told us that there is little to no significance in the names our parents give us making Kayano and I sweat drop, he told us that we can't change what we're called but we can decide who we want to be associated with.

He also told us that names are only things that we leave behind as we go about our lives, similar to footprints in ways, and that we should cherish them and if not for the name itself but for their potential. I had the target Kimura hit framed in case he wants to keep it and it won't get damaged easily, the frame was similar to an _English Victorian Embroidered Fire Screen Frame_ with glass on both sides and the target in between them.

Korosensei asked him to hold onto it until after the assassination before Kimura asked where he got the frame from "you'll have to ask Nagisa that, he was the one who framed it" he told everyone and I was being stared at by everyone in the class because of it. "I had bought the supplies with my own money and since I wanted to make something for Kimura anyway I had figured I might as well do this since it was close enough to what I wanted to give him" I said and everyone turned back to Korosensei and Kimura.

Kimura said he would take it and thanked me for making the frame making me nod because I was glad I could make something he likes. Korosensei told us that he would like to be called _Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind_ which wasn't the case because everyone started shooting at him except for Karma and I who liked watching all of this unfold.

Korosensei was later called a different name which I don't call him that at all and Karma said he wouldn't either. _The Octopus of the Idiotic Perverted Chicken_ was what most of the class called him.

Takebayashi was named _Specs (LOL)_ I think by Itona or someone else I don't really know before I said a loud that I wished we could do it again. Kayano asked who it was that called her _Forever Flat_ when Sugino said to call the burn unit because he was called _Baseball Geek_ by Itona who wasn't the one who started it.

Hazama was _the Art of Darkness_ which I wasn't surprised about before Itona walked over to Terasaka and his gang and said that he wanted some of Muramatsu's disgusting ramen. "He's fitting in well with the group huh _Hebi_?" I heard Karma say and I nodded saying he was and then Karma's nickname.

"Come one _Snake_ lets go" I heard Karma say when he got up "I know _Thorny Devil_ " I said and we started laughing at our nicknames still surprised that we got the nicknames the other gave us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:33 A.M. on August 21, 2016.**

 **1) I think Hato means Heart.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and that you'll continue reading, see you on Wednesday. I don't have my phone with me so I hope that the day is right.**


	27. Diringu Matsuri

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Diringu Matsuri- The Dealing Festival

Nagisa's POV

We were in a café, or at least Maehara, Kataoka, Kayano, Okajima, and I were, because we wanted to see Isogai work. Kayano said he looks like a prince when we watched Isogai walk by the table we were at.

The doors opened and Isogai turned around so I looked to the door and heard him greet Mrs. Harada and Mrs. Ito before the taller woman told Isogai that he knows they come here more for him than the coffee which made me smile. I heard Isogai say that they shouldn't say that because it'll hurt the manager's feelings.

He asked them about their regular coffee and I heard him ask if it was _Mocha_ for Mrs. Harada and a _Double Espresso_ for Mrs. Ito which was nice that he remembered the regular's normal coffee. Isogai asked them if they wanted the _Chiffon Cake_ since it was the special for today and the brunette said that they'll take two before he wrote down the orders and passed by our table again.

I heard Maehara say that our leader is a prince among men before Okajima said that he wants him to die which was mean but I guess that's envy. Maehara said that he was going to make the most out of keeping Isogai's work a secret when he asked if we wanted anything else.

"You guys are the only ones that are getting anything out of this you know, I'd keep his secret either way" I told Maehara before Isogai said that the refills are on him. When he refilled our tea he went to another table and grabbed two trays one filed with: three stacked bread baskets, four plates with a spoon on top, six foam cups, a plastic soda glass, and two knives in one stack of two foam cups.

The other tray filled with: seven small plates stacked upon the other, three stacked mugs, seven stacked saucers, two plastic soda glasses, two bunches of silverware in a napkin, and two cups one on each stack of the seven plates and saucers. One of the women asked Isogai if his mother fell ill again before he said that he has to take care of the financial side with only him and his mom before Maehara told us that the only negative thing you can say about him is that he's poor but he even makes that look cool.

He told us that he keeps his clothes so neat and tidy that you'd never think he bought them off the bargain rack not too long before which was really cool; He told us that Isogai let him try the _Goldfish_ he cooked from the school festival and apparently he can also cook. He said that when he went to the bathroom after him the toilet paper was folded into a triangle, Kataoka and Kayano seemed to like that but when Okajima said it they thought it was disgusting from the looks on their faces.

Maehara told us to look at Isogai and told us that even middle-aged women dote on him and he gets love letters from girls on the main campus, that was before Kataoka said she does as well. I heard Korosensei say that cool things can only be done by a cool person before the others asked him why he was here which was obvious before he even said it.

He said their _Honey Toast_ is delicious enough to where he can turn a blind eye on the fact that Isogai has an illicit part-time job. He asked us why we weren't irked by the fact that Isogai is the ideal guy before I shrugged "other than the fact no one can stay mad at him for long my reason is because I have a boyfriend already" I told Korosensei and he nodded before the others did.

I heard the door open and saw the _Big Five_ which means that Isogai might get fired or be forced to quit which isn't good.

Time Skip: Outside the Café

I was watching when Isogai pleaded with Asano to let him keep his job for the rest of the month because he needs the money before Asano said that he will keep it a secret if he shows him his fighting spirit. He told us that the school has a rule that's showed in school and in life where if you break the rules you have to show them you're fighting spirit.

Apparently if Isogai and his team wins the _Pole Toppling_ game at the _Sports Festival_ then he can keep his job. I figure it's a trap but we might as well try it.

Time Skip: At the School in Classroom 3-E

Maehara told the class what will happen if we win the game at the _Sports Festival_ before Terasaka said the obvious which was that it's a trap. Sugino asked what we were going to do because if we don't he'll get punished again and it'll probably be expulsion.

Isogai kept saying that he can take the full responsibility for it before everyone threw stuff at him and Maehara told them to stop, Isogai was blowing it out of proportions before he said that we can beat a few geeks at _Pole Toppling_ which I don't think is going to be that easy. When Maehara had put the _Anti-Sensei Knife_ on the table a lot of our classmates, including myself, went over to it but I was next to Karma when that happened.

Time Skip: The _Sports Festival_

I actually love the fact that Korosensei acts like a proud parent, he was taking tons of picture of Kimura and encouraging him in a loud manner. The next event was with dangling bread, I can't actually remember the name of it, despite being behind in the running part Hara but as soon as she saw the bread she was there and had the bread in her mouth before swallowing it whole as if it was water.

I was standing next to Karma while we were watching it but looked to Korosensei who said that _Assassination_ improves overall fitness, equilibrium, hand-eye-coordination, and depth perception and this _Festival_ showcases all of them. Okano and Maehara had the three-legged race, they were fighting the whole time, and Kayano had that net crawling one where she moved way too fast that I heard someone say 'that pipsqueak can move' which was funny how they said it.

I was in the picture Korosensei was taking of Isogai who was being depressing before that picture was taken. Korosensei said that he's got Asano beat in the most important aspect which was the ability to inspire confidence in your comrades which was very true.

He told him, as he put the white headband on, that there are a lot of people rallying to help him if he needs it which is very true as well. He told Isogai that he'd rather have him as a student than Asano making him blush after he told him that he has the gift of _Personal Magnetism_ which was also true.

Isogai told all of us that we're going in guns blazing as we all ways do before the game was announced, I noticed that there were exchange students put into the mix. I heard Maehara say that there was a lot riding on this for him if he's brought in foreigners which was very true since I believe the last time his father and him spoke it was about him leaving _A-Class_ the next time he loses to us.

Isogai decided to pull a Korosensei and have us go in an _Ultimate Defense Form_ while Asano decided to go with an iron clad offensive/defensive line. I heard Asano say in _English_ that the offensive line is going with Plan F and when they were charging I heard Sugaya ask what we were going to do in a worried tone before Yoshida and Matsumura said they weren't going to take it.

We were playing stupid apparently so they'll think even less of us which is a good plan. The one who flung the others out of the ring told us to stop hiding in defensive mode in _English_ before Karma did the same thing which made them attack us.

When that happened Isogai told us to play _Operation Tentacle_ and we all jumped and landed on our opponents when they were under us pinning them down before Itona was on the top of the pole and the others pushed the pole down on them so it was still up but keeping them pinned. I was laughing when the _American_ cured at Terasaka in _English_ before he told him to be quiet and pushed it a little harsher on them.

Isogai told the others that they have to run through the center of the two forces running at us before they passed them and the teams ran after them. They got trapped because of this before they started running into the stands and running amuck which was really funny.

I saw Yoshida and Muramatsu running to Asano and grabbed him by the shirt before I heard Isogai tell the others that they were going sonic before they rushed Asano. I saw Asano throw his helmet off before he twisted Yoshida's hand and threw him off, he then jumped to reach the top of the pole with his hand and then use the momentum to kick Muramatsu off of him as well.

I saw that Asano was talking while he had one foot dangling off the top of the pole as well as an arm using his right hand and left leg to keep him steady at the top. 'His blood lust is the shape of a _Little Shrikethrush_ (1)' I thought when I saw him on the pole, _Little Shrikethrush_ 's have _Batrachotoxins_ ( _BTX_ ) similar to those in the secretions of _Central_ and _South American_ _Poison Dart Frogs_ which is actually really cool.

They rest of us, except for Takebayashi and Terasaka, went to the _Pole_ where Asano was; When I saw Isogai make the shape of a jumping board I used the advantage and grabbed onto Asano's shirt when I had jumped. Apparently they were surprised that only two people were holding up the pole before Takebayashi, I think, said they were using leverage or physics which took a while for _A-Class_ to get which was stupid of them.

We were able to take down the _Pole_ when Isogai told Itona to start the next phase which was for Isogai to catapult Itona over him and to the _Pole_ so he can kick it and make it lean one way. When it starts to tilt Itona grabs the end and uses his arm strength to pull himself up while simultaneously pushing the pole farther to the ground.

I was really happy that we won but even more so because Korosensei was proud of us for it.

Time Skip: Putting away the Supplies

I was standing next to Yoshida and Muramatsu when I saw Sugaya and Mimura walking up to us, each of them carrying two fold-up chairs. I turned to Okajima, Hazama, and Okano when Okajima said that we should face the facts that we're now cooler than Asano's group which I don't want to be.

When we finished up Isogai closed the doors before I heard Kayano, I think it was, point out that Asano and his group was outside across the yard from us. When we walked over I was in front of Karma who felt the need to pull me to him when Asano spoke.

Maehara had asked him if he was going to keep his end of the deal and he told him he would, I could tell his father did something from the faint smell of blood on him though. Maehara told Isogai to ignore Asano because he doesn't know anything about him before Isogai said the same about it not being fair to Asano because he doesn't know about him either.

"You're right though Isogai" I told him when he said that Asano's life could be worse than his before he asked me what I meant "his father is strict and doesn't have a good bond with Asano at all, Asano hates his father because of reasons I know but can't say" I told him and he nodded. That was before he noticed the leftovers from the bread eating contest and started saying that he has food for days or something making all of us laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:15 A.M. on August 23, 2016.**

 **1) I had wanted to find a deadly/poisonous animal that had the eyes of an Eagle and this was as close as I got.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Friday.**


	28. Fusho Ressun

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Nagisa does get hurt in this but I don't know how exactly I had that happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fusho Ressun- Injured Lessons

Nagisa's POV

I didn't like that Korosensei was _again_ going so fast at teaching us our separate subjects that we need help with, I saw that he was sweating because of this when he said we have to go in 'red hot' or 'hotter than the sun'. Maehara or Isogai said that last one 'hotter than the sun' was 'too hot' and I agree.

Tension was high because we have five months till the _Assassination Deadline_ and I could tell many of us weren't wanting to kill him and I wasn't either because of it. We were jumping on buildings to get to our destination, I thought it was incredible before I saw through _Taka no Me_ 's vision that Principal Matsukata was riding his cycle in our path.

I used _Sokudo Ran_ and got there just in time to pull Mr. Matsukata out of the way however I could tell he had a concussion from one pupil being larger than the other. I heard Okajima ask if I was okay and I nodded before I told him that Mr. Matsukata needs to go to the hospital, I heard Aka ask what was wrong and I was surprised to see him here.

When he called the hospital I figured he hadn't wanted to blow his cover of being the current _Reaper_ so he was pretending to be an owner of a _Flower Stand_.

Time Skip: Front of the Hospital

Karasuma-Sensei said that Mr. Matsukata has a mild concussion and will be staying at the hospital for two weeks to see if there were any other injuries, before I heard Korosensei behind us. His face was black which means he's angry, the fact that the others tried making excuses didn't help and they got slapped for it.

Korosensei asked if that was going to be put as 'harm to the students' but Karasuma-Sensei said that he'll overlook it before Korosensei's face returned to normal when he came over to me. I winced slightly when he pulled up my right pant leg to reveal a large bruise that came from the bike hitting my leg when Okajima and Mimura landed on it.

They were all surprised at this before Korosensei's face was black again "you became too strong and harmed a classmate, I would say you've harmed a civilian as well but Nagisa protected him enough to where he wasn't in pain from the incident" Korosensei said before everyone apologized, even me. I heard a tearing after Korosensei said that this makes them no better than the students at the _Main Campus_ , he was tearing up a _Mathematics_ book and told us that he's forbidding us from studying.

Time Skip: Mr. Matsukat's School Building

I heard one of the _Classroom Aides_ tell the children that Principal Matsukata's going to be in the hospital for a little while before I heard the smaller children complain. She told them that he'll be back but that there are nice girls and boys here to help till he returns, this brought up their spirits but the girl who was older than the others had my attention throughout the whole ordeal.

The kids really seemed to like Terasaka's group: Terasaka was being eaten by two kids, Hazama had a boy and girl thinking she's really cool, Muramatsu had a two kids on him while he was on the ground in a triangle with Itona who had a girl pulling on his arm, and Yoshida had a girl hanging on his neck from behind. Takebayashi said we should self-study at home and that we should be glad that we got off light with only two weeks unpaid work.

I agreed with that except I also felt bad for him because he was being pants by two six year old boys, Maehara said the same thing except he said it was hard to take him seriously because of it. I felt bad for Sakura because she's been bullied at public school and she's been here for five years, two of which she's been rebelling.

I was trying to warn her when she walked closer to me with a broom that the floor was bad but she didn't listen and fell through. I heard Isogai ask about fixing this place but I tried to stop him from asking because I know they didn't have the funds, Mr. Matsukata barely has the funds to keep the staff he has.

I heard Maehara say 'all twenty-eight of us are here for two weeks we can do something during that time' that made me smile because they're going to fix up the school. I helped Sakura out of the floor careful not to drop her when I felt a slight pain in my leg from pushing in the floor so I could pull her weight up without hurting her, or the floor.

I was trying to teach Sakura math after that but she only did well with some, I wasn't sure if she was carrying the numbers or not so she wasn't doing too well because of it. I was wondering how I can teach it to her so she'll understand since I never had anyone do that for me before.

I asked her why she quit _Primary School_ and she said that it was because of bullying, she thought kids at that age were supposed to be sweet but just as quickly she figured that when they realize how strong they are they pick on others half their size. I heard her say that I shouldn't try to tell her that it'll get better or something like that and I nodded saying I wouldn't before I heard a *meow* and heard that a cat was stuck in a tree.

We went outside and I heard her say 'the higher you go the more dangerous it is and that's what courage gets you' as well as that being the reason she decided to keep her feet on the ground. I knew she was right and I don't have a way to tell her this when I'm the one still running but I told her regardless hoping she gets it.

I told her to pretend that where we are is, well, where we are and that the tree is _Primary School_ , I told her that this place where we're standing is where our strength comes from. I saw Mimura running towards Okajima to get a leg up before it happened and all the kids, including Sakura, were shocked.

"We have to learn how to climb someday, climbing is like a ladder: take one step at a time to reach the top, never looking down but always looking up" I said before I gave a sad smile to Mimura who got scratched by the cat he just picked up. "You lose your grip and fall sometimes but you just got to get better" I said before I kneeled down to her eye level, grabbed her hand, and put my other hand on her head.

"Formulate a plan and go for it, plans don't always work but that's why they change" I told her before I lifted her hand. "This is a trade secret okay?" I said before I dropped her hand and took my other one from her head.

Time Skip: After the Showing of the new Garage and Upgraded Building

I heard Sakura call my name before I turned to her to see she came in second on her test, I congratulated her and she told me that it was thanks to the trick I showed her. She told me that she came into the class like a ninja and finished her test leaving right after.

"The bullies didn't know?" I asked with a smile and she said that the teacher was the only one who knew she was coming and it caught her bullies by surprise. " _E-Class_ calls it getting a drop on your opponent, it's best to attack when they don't know it's coming" I told her before I also said when she's ready for _Primary School_ she'll have a full arsenal.

I saw her blushing when she asked me if I'll teach her new tricks again and I nodded saying I will, I heard her welcome the principal back before I stood up again. "First you shoulder my pain so I wouldn't feel a thing and then you do this, I owe a lot to you Nagisa" he told me before he turned around and told us that we have to get to class because we have midterms soon thanking them as well for the renovations.

When we were leaving, me just for today, the kids told us goodbye before we waved 'bye' back to them. The next day was midterms but most of _E-Class_ was booted from the top spots because of the lack of studying, I stayed in _Twenty-fifth_ place in all of it though.

We were walking to the _Main Campus_ , Okajima, Sugino, and I when I heard one of the _Big Five_ say it was a total let down and that they didn't need to have beaten us at _Pole Toppling_. Okajima and Sugino gritted their teeth at them while I just stayed quiet wanting to do something but knowing I shouldn't, I never use my abilities against civilians', or at least people I know can't take it.

I heard Karma behind them say that they have nothing to say to him then because he stayed where he always was which was something I knew. "I was the only one who didn't pull punches, Nagisa especially, to give you a fair shot" I heard Karma say making me give him a half-hearted glare, he only shrugged.

"Come on guys, hurry up dear" I heard Karma say making me blush at him before I ran past the others to catch up. I didn't glare at him or reprimand him for calling me that and not being specific but I guess my actions spoke for themselves.

Time Skip: _E-Class_ Building

Karma was standing next to me in the front so I was in between him and Kataoka when Isogai apologized before Karasuma-Sensei asked if my leg was okay and if we learned our lesson. "Yes it's fine and we're here to help people not to benefit ourselves, learning to kill can save lives as well as gaining intelligence to do the same" I said before Okajima and Maehara gave their two cents.

I was scaling down a cliff's edge with Karma after we got our new gym clothes before I was standing next to Karma again in front of Korosensei when Isogai apologized to him before telling him we wanted to show him our new suits. Karasuma-Sensei told Korosensei that he told us not to overdo it and that we wanted to show him how discreet we can be, it seems to have impressed him.

Terasaka said that we're going to take his lessons to kill him while Kataoka said that we'll only use our strengths to protect people which seemed to have gotten us full marks.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:21 A.M. on August 25, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Monday.**


	29. Shinigami Torappu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. By the way for thoughts that are different than in the anime I'll put the person's name and the word 'thoughts:' after and then the thought all in italics like I did with Karma in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Shinigami Torappu- Reaper Trap

Nagisa's POV

I was walking to school with Kayano since Karma said he was busy right now which I don't really believe but I'll let it go for right now. I overheard the conversation of the group ahead of us and realized that as soon as Jelavic-Sensei said that Karasuma-Sensei doesn't understand women I knew he didn't get her anything for her birthday.

I was glad I had something flown in from _America_ for her birthday present, it cost 455 _American Dollars_ for the ensemble but I do hope she likes it regardless. The red dress being the most expensive at $254 and the necklace being $48, it all cost 46226.54 _Yen_ with the bracelet included.

Time Skip: In Town

I was with Karma, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Okuda in front of a _Flower Van_ that BAka's working at right now and it makes me want to leave. Sugino asked what we get someone who has everything before I flinched when Aka spoke to us.

I felt Karma's hand on mine when I did and I felt a little bit more relaxed than when we arrived here. Aka asked if I was okay since I was shielding Mr. Matsukata and I nodded since my leg healed a while ago.

"Mr. Matsukata's fine and he forgave us easily because of what I did but since he wasn't able to leave the hospital for a while for examinations we had to help at his school" I said and thanked him before he nodded. He suggested we give Mrs. Jelavic a bouquet once he handed Kanzaki a red rose before he asked why we think flowers are always the ideal gift.

"Because they're a good metaphor for how the human condition works, they don't last long and neither does a person in some ways as well as each flower having its own meaning" I said and he nodded. Aka seemed surprised I knew that before Okuda said that he's an ideal salesman which I glared at the van when she said that.

All assassins are great salesmen because we have to deceive others into doing what we want most of the time _Shadow Assassins_ like Aka and Asano are prime examples of that. I heard Karma ask if the calculator was part of the symbolism which made him scratch his head and me elbow him in my side which made him glare at me, I know it's half-hearted though.

He told us that he's only trying to make a living before he said he'll cut us a deal which made me uneasy before they all said that we should so I agreed as well. I knew I would regret this but I might be able to help in some way if it comes down to it.

Time Skip: _Teacher's Lounge_

I asked Karasuma-Sensei if he would give the flowers to Mrs. Jelavic but he asked why he has to so I told him that he didn't get her anything and the rest of us did already. Karasuma-Sensei agreed with a sigh when I asked _Himitsu_ to tell him that he can't tell her that we did this.

I was with Karma when we were hanging out by the tree across from the other students who were watching the plan unfold. It was funny really how they got caught, I never really participated in the gift for _Master Irina_ but I did know we'd find something he can give her with the amount of money the rest donated.

I was laughing with Karma when we watched Jelavic-Sensei tell Korosensei that he shouldn't be talking since he was ' _Octorapzi_ ' which was true with his ski hat, sunglasses, camera, and small dish that helps with sound. What happened after I knew was going to be a bad thing for the both of them and for us because she was leaving school.

Time Skip: Three Days Later

I didn't like this feeling when Korosensei left and I think Karma knew I was on edge because he came over to me when Master Karasu left for a football game in _Brazil_. I heard Maehara ask why he was into soccer all of a sudden because he was into baseball a while ago and I wondered that to.

I tensed when I saw Aka come up to the front of the room since he isn't supposed to be here and he probably came by when Korosensei left or was just about to leave. I stood up when everyone realized that he wasn't supposed to be here especially when he introduced himself as the assassin commonly known as _the_ _Reaper_.

He told me I was taken into his sales pitch which I shook my head at saying that I wasn't and only answered his question. At a *ding* I turned around with the rest of the class to Ritsu who apparently had a message that was sent to her from Aka.

When the picture was shown I knew it was fake, or at least that she allowed it, but Karma and I were the only ones who to get that. Aka started writing on the _Board_ , he was drawing Jelavic-Sensei and I didn't like it that he was doing it by also saying that we can't tell anyone but all of us have to go to get her.

He told us to show up where and when he tells us to, to not tell our teachers, and that all of us have to go. We can tell our teaches if we feel uncomfortable with the conditions but he'll cut her up in twenty-eight pieces and wrap them up nicely before sending the individual pieces to each of us.

But if that happens one of us will be his next flower, I felt the grip on my waist tighten and knew Karma didn't like this situation in the slightest.

 _Karma's Thoughts:_ _No one knew except for Nagisa that this would happen, I knew something was wrong whenever he was around from Nagisa tensing all the time but seeing it happen doesn't make me any less scared._

I watched as Terasaka told Aka that we have no obligation to save her and asked him what was to stop them from beating him right now. Aka told us that she means more to us than we know, which is true, before he told us that the only one who can beat him is _Snake_ because he's the one that's most likely to know more about assassination than even him which confused the class.

"He's a real monster when it comes to _Assassination Techniques_ " he told us before petals appeared around him and out the window with a swirl, I got that move memorized a while ago but it surprised everyone else. Isogai picked up a map that was left on the table and read the instructions out loud:

"Come to the location located on the map as a group at 6 P.M. and tell no one"

Chiba said that it was the same with Takaoka and Shiro that they want to hold us hostage to draw out Korosensei which I know is true which is why I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Terasaka asked if we were using our new suits and Nakamura said 'yes' because we're using them to protect someone which is true before Terasaka said that he's not letting Aka get what he wants.

Time Skip: Location on the Map

Itona told us that the door in front of us was the only way in before I heard Okuda say that it makes it more ominous. Hara told Ritsu that she was to tell Korosensei what's happening if we're not back by midnight which I'd be very thankful for it wasn't as easy as that.

When we got into the room I heard Maehara say that Aka's got a lot of space which I agree with before I heard Aka ask if it was all of us and when he saw that it was he told us through the speakers to 'watch the door' before it closed. I elbowed Karma in the side when he said 'Reaper-Peeper sure why not' which almost made me laugh but if he makes fun of him any more than he already did he'll make Aka angry.

Kataoka told Aka that since we're here like he told us that he has to let Jelavic-Sensei go before the room started moving. I almost fell when the elevator went down before Karma caught me and held me to his chest as if trying to protect me.

He's been doing this a lot actually, from the time when I accidently showed him my blood lust. Normal people would've just stayed away from me if that happened but instead he tried keeping me away from crowded places and I'm not sure why.

When the trap Aka made was complete he told us that trapping us as a group saves a lot of time making me frown because he used to have a lot more fun with the chase. Everyone started banging on the door trying to find a way out while Karma and I were just standing there with stoic looks because he wasn't wrong about not killing us.

Okajima was being stupid when he asked about us making him mad enough to kill us, Aka only gets mad when he thinks his life is in danger or that a plan doesn't go how he wants. Aka told him that it's pitiful how scared we are before I heard Mimura found a place that sounds hollow.

Karma pulled my hand bringing me with him when the _Fitted Charge_ exploded and the _Smoke Screen Bombs_ made a cover. I heard Aka over the speakers and I was glad he didn't change the fact that he likes the chase because he told us he was glad we escaped.

He's similar to a _Striped Civet_ or _Nothern Quoll_ (1) which is why his blood lust is a _Northern Quoll_ and his aides are _Striped Civets_. Isogai told us that we'll intercept him here and that he's outnumbered so it'll likely work.

I know it won't be because I know the current Reaper quiet well as well as Aka Kumo himself and he won't be fooled and taken down by sheer numbers alone. I told them he's coming after Ritsu's been hacked which wasn't a good thing especially after Aka used a technique uniquely known to _Shadow Assassins_.

He told us that he learned hand-to-hand combat first and even though it's _99%_ useless as an assassin it's useful against _1%_ of his quarry which is true before he appeared behind Kayano and punched her in the stomach. I heard Isogai to ask me to do the _Clap Technique_ and I nodded choosing to use _Rank 2_ instead of _Rank 5_ like I should (2).

I tried doing it before Aka pinned me to the ground 'you never change Aka' _Serpent_ said scaring Aka for a moment but he didn't let it show. 'Continue with your plan but be warned that if you harm them or Master Karasu in anyway you're mine' _Ketsueki_ said when I let my 'trick' fail.

Time Skip: The Cage

I heard Kayano ask what we're going to do now so I shrugged at her before Karma sat down next to me and asked Aka what he was going to do about Korosensei since it won't go as easily as he thinks it will. Aka told us he's a gifted improviser which I agree with before I heard Mrs. Irina say that Karasuma-Sensei's here which confusing Aka.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:52 P.M. on August 27, 2016.** **I was wondering if I can stop updating every Wednesday and Friday? I'll still keep writing during that week but I'll update more chapters every Monday to make up for it. Right now with this account and my other one I'm updating every day of the week sometimes twice or three times a day and Saturday is the one day I'm updating one story. So can you tell me if that's all right with you or not?**

 **1) In the fact they're fast carnivores but small to which makes it so others don't think much of him.**

 **2) Ranking:**

 **Rank 0- small animals**

 **Rank 1- civilians**

 **Rank 2- brawlers (Karma)**

 **Rank 3- Assassination Targets (Takaoka)**

 **Rank 4- large animals (Bears, large cats, etc.)**

 **Rank 5- Assassins (the Reaper)**

 **The stronger or bigger the opponent the stronger the move is. It's a ranking for all** ** _Assassination Techniques_** **in this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Monday.**


	30. Bokkusukurage Resukyu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Bokkusukurage Resukyu- Box Jellyfish Rescue

Nagisa's POV

Nakamura was surprised that Korosensei's here since he's supposed to be in _Brazil_ but I'm guessing he caused a problem and wanted to call us for help but because we have no signal he got worried. I heard Aka say ' _Plan 16_ ' and Jelavic-Sensei say that it's her time to shine which I'm guessing means that ' _Plan 16_ ' includes her taking care of the accomplice, in other words Karasuma-Sensei.

Time Skip: Korosensei Fell on the Floor of the Cage

I was mad at Aka for doing that to Korosensei because he knows what will happen if he harms him more than he already has. I heard Maehara say that he's surprised he caught him which shouldn't be too hard for the one that caught him off guard the first time.

"Sir I wouldn't touch that" I said when he was about to touch the bars but stopped when I said that "why is that Nagisa?" he asked me and I told him it was made of _Anti-Sensei Material_. He told us it wasn't hard to overcome anymore because he found a way to work around it which I guess is true but it's going to take him two days to actually accomplish it.

Everyone yelled at him when he finally told him how long it'll take to actually work before Aka showed himself again. He told Korosensei that unless he wants our neck braces to explode he'd stop licking which scared Korosensei enough to stop.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that the room was about to be flooded, I on the other hand figured he was going to do this, I was angry regardless of whether I knew or not. He told us in a happy tone, as he's been talking in, when he told us that we're in a _Drainage Canal_ and that when he presses a button that sends a signal to the _Control Room_ a gush of water will surge toward us.

He told Korosensei that the water will surge at us at 200 _PSI per Second_ which isn't good because that'll move the bars towards us instead of breaking them. I heard Aka say that it's too late to not do this when Karasuma-Sensei asked him if he's going to do that with kids still in there.

I heard Karasuma-Sensei reprimand Jelavic-Sensei in the form of a question and I remembered that the government told Master Karasuma that if it came down to us being in danger in a way that can possibly kill Korosensei than he's trusted to make the right call. Apparently the right call was to go against Aka because so much collateral damage isn't worth the lives of 27 kids which I was glad about when he punched Aka-Chan.

"Well you seem weaker than _Snake_ but might as well…" I heard Aka say before he ran which wasn't a surprise to me because he always does that when he doesn't want a plan to fail. He'll get right to it if a 'nuisance' comes along to ruin his plan which I'm guessing Karasuma-Sensei's doing right now.

Jelavic-Sensei said that Karasuma-Sensei is good but he's not stronger than the _Reaper_ before she said that _Exhibit A_ is the fact that Master Karasuma didn't trap 'the Octopus' but the _Reaper_ did which was a cruel way to say that he isn't a great assassin. "Guessing Aka really hates Master Karasu huh Korosensei?" I asked as I stood up from the wall but I was a little shaky from Aka pinning me to the ground making me hit my head in the process.

" _Snake_ said he'd agreed not to hurt anyone and yet he's about to drown us" I said as I felt a little dizzy making Karma put his arm around my waist to steady me once Mrs. Irina left. "First he learns, second sets you up, third becomes Top Brass, and then he tries to kill" I said confusing everyone even Karma.

"Korosensei? Do you remember your student of seven years?" I asked Korosensei knowing a bomb was going to go off soon. "Of course I do, he came from a family of assassins but I never saw his face because snakes always covered it, his eyes were the only things visible" he told us and I nodded.

"Do you remember his name?" I asked wondering if he does "his name was _Snake_ , one of the three top assassins in the world when he was eight" he told us and everyone seemed surprised. A large *boom* went off then so Korosensei scrambled for the receiver instead of everyone wanting answers.

After they convinced Master Karasuma to save Mrs. Irina from the rubble I asked Korosensei to ask Karasuma-Sensei if Mrs. Irina liked the gift _Snake_ gave her.

Time Skip: Hidden from Cameras

I heard Itona say that the collars were terrible and if he was the one that made them he would've had it to where they would blow when the collars were taken off. I heard either Isogai or Maehara say that he loves the design for the suits because they're so light-weight.

Okajima said that he was glad the security camera had a blind spot or they wouldn't have gotten the camouflage made. I heard I think Kimura say that Suguya did an excellent job on the shading which I think is very true.

I felt bad for Korosensei though because he had no clothes on because he has his own camouflage which makes it harder to use if he's wearing clothes. I heard, I think, Suguya or Maehara tell him to quit blushing because it contrasts with the camouflage making him stand out.

We heard a splash so I'm guessing Karasuma-Sensei dropped Aka into the water not far from here, if it isn't that then I have no idea what just happened. When we got off the wall, I was still a little dizzy and holding someone up didn't help, I asked _Taka no Me_ to record Karasuma-Sensei and Aka's fight so when I do tell the class who I am they can watch the fight without having to listen to Korosensei's run down of the game.

I didn't like that Aka hit Korosensei with a 10mm bullet, then again I had _Fukkatsu no Semasu_ at hand in case it did hit the _Aorta_. I heard Aka ask what exactly a classroom full of kids and a reluctant _Snake_ can do to kill Korosensei before I saw him get punched which I think he deserves but he didn't need to get hit that hard.

Time Skip: Escape and near Aka's Body

I didn't like seeing what Aka did to himself, he had beautiful black eyes and dark blue hair back then that it was a shame that he lost them. Karasuma-Sensei told us that he was a good assassin he just put too much stock in that "BAka" I said softly before I felt Korosensei's tentacles on my head.

I looked up at him before he asked Jelavic-Sensei what she thinks about 'whatever world a person grows up in shapes how they are now' making everyone turn to her. They all ran after her except for Karma and I, as well as Korosensei and Karasuma-Sensei, which I felt bad for her about because she was chased away.

After she said some weird things that aren't possible Terasaka said that she should 'shut up and come back to school like always' before he said that she shouldn't skip school for days at a time. Okano told her that she never finished ' _Conning Arabia Royalty_ ' where she had the country on the break of war.

Kataoka said that if she doesn't come back she's not getting her _French Manga_ back, _Boys Over Flowers_ , before I heard Takebayashi say that her trying to kill us isn't a problem. I felt bad for Kurahashi though when she was sad about Karasuma-Sensei finally giving Jelavic-Sensei a flower for her birthday, even if it was a flower that used to belong to Aka-Chan.

I could tell Korosensei was a little irritated but not enraged by the tick mark on his forehead when he put a tentacle on everyone's heads. He told Karasuma-Sensei that he wants us to kill in a safer environment away from people like the _Reaper_ and Karasuma-Sensei said he agreed with that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:39 P.M. on August 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	31. Ansatsu Kaunseringu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Ansatsu Kaunseringu- Assassination Counseling

Nagisa's POV

I wrote down _Mentor Assassin_ and _Teacher_ for my career choice in order since either one means I'll be a teacher. I heard the door opened and looked up to see Mrs. Jelavic in a cream turtle neck and maroon pencil skirt, it actually fit her better than what she usually wears.

I looked down at my sheet again after Okajima and Kimura said that leaving it to the imagination was even better and that she's grown as a person just to see that my answers were erased. "Nakamura what did you do?" I said erasing it again and writing what I had down again before Karma came over asking if I'd want to go to _Morocco_ or _Thailand_.

"Karma I can't go to either" I told him looking down at my paper wondering which one I should do. I might go with the _Teacher_ since I'm already an assassin and so my mom won't pester me about it either.

Time Skip: with Karma and Kayano

"Why do you want to be a _Mentor Assassin_?" I heard Karma ask before I heard Kayano say that Mrs. Irina's tag's still on. I smiled when I said 'this is why' and got up taking my paper with me.

I took off the tag and no one knew except for Karma, Kayano, and I before I went to where Korosensei is to tell him what I want to do. Korosensei asked me what job I want to do when I walked in and I told him a _Mentor Assassin_ or a _Teacher_ because I'm already an _Assassin_ and an _Information Broker_.

He seemed surprised that I told him that but asked if I really am a professional assassin and I nodded. "You said you remembered your other protégé well I'm snake" I said and he nodded "unless I have no choice in the matter and everyone agrees than I don't want to kill you even though I should try" I told him before I felt a familiar tentacle on my head.

"So all the courage without self-preservation was just an act Nagisa?" he asked me and I nodded "I give hints on who I am but I don't really want them finding out without me telling them" I told him before he said that it's fine if I still want to do that. "Thank you Korosensei, I'm going to give it more thought I mainly just wanted to tell you" I told him and he nodded before ruffling my hair like he used to making me smile.

Time Skip: Walking home with Karma

"How was the career counselling?" I heard Karma ask when we were walking to my house, I smiled before I told him it was fine and asked him about his. "I'm becoming a _Bureaucrat_ so mine went great" he told me before he kissed my forehead.

I heard some kids playing a game on a bench before I stopped walking and looked over to see they were discussing a _Secret Boss_ and how one of them already beat the game. We continue walking after that before Karma waved me goodbye and told me that I'll pick whichever path is right for me soon and I nodded thanking him before I went inside.

I told mom that I'm home before she told me to take a seat and I didn't like how this'll go already. "Dear what is wrong with your school if you're not going to _D-Class_ or above? Your grades are high enough to do that and yet you're staying in that dreadful _E-Class_ " I heard mom say when I sat down.

"Because I don't want to go into _D-Class_ or above" I told her before I saw she was in one of her moods again which isn't good. She grabbed my pony tails and started shaking my head up and down really hard but it didn't hurt, assassin training as well as endurance training helps with that though that doesn't mean my body doesn't get hurt from this.

She complained about not having money and working through _Perdition_ and back just to keep us fed and such but I didn't bother listening to that again because I didn't want to listen to it. "Sorry mom wasn't thinking" I said when she calmed down a bit, she told me because I was a child that I don't know what I can do to make it through life but she was wrong in that aspect.

My hair was down which I wasn't used to at this place, my mom had her hands on both my shoulders from behind me and was talking about getting me into _Keisetsu University_. She didn't get into _Keisetsu_ and the elite company she wanted to go to, _Hishimaru_ , didn't hire her like she wanted.

She told me that she wants really badly to have had a little girl, she blames me for that to, before she took me to the hall closet and looked through it because it has a bunch of dresses in it. She put a pink and purple dress in front of me while we were in front of a mirror and said I looked so pretty with this dress and long hair.

She told me that she'll be dropping by the school to meet with my teacher tomorrow and before I could say anything I was told I have to say goodbye to _E-Class_.

Time Skip: Talking to Korosensei

I called Korosensei and told him about what my mother's doing before he told me that she sounds single minded which is true. "She won't listen to a word I say like usual, what should I do" I asked him before I continued.

"Karasuma-Sensei's out of town and his subordinates can't do this, I can't leave _E-Class_ Korosensei" I finished and I heard him say he's a 'super-being capable of destroying the world' making me hiss (1) at him. "Can you just say you're an assassin when I'm the only one around Master Karasu?" I asked him and he said that was fine.

Time Skip: The Next Morning, Nagisa in a Dress

I had on a Navy Beret, JS Navy Polyester Square Collar Dress, and brown lace up brogue heels with my hair down which I know are not a part of the dress code which I feel bad for. I was already asked about the dress and the rest and told them I asked about it to make my mom happy.

I told them that my mom wants me out of _E-Class_ and is coming here to do that before I heard Sugino say that she seems pretty stubborn and I agree with that. "I just hope whatever Korosensei has planned will work" I told them before I heard Mrs. Irina say that she doesn't see why she can't be the one to see my mom about this.

The problem with that, which Hayami pointed out, is that Karasuma-Sensei is said to officially be the teacher. I heard Korosensei say that he has to become Tadaomi Karasuma before he walked in looking slightly Karasuma-Sensei but with a different facial structure and body figure.

I hoped this will let me stay in _E-Class_ when I was standing outside the school with a brown shawl scarf on before I saw my mom with furrowed brows as she walked up to me. Not long after we were in the _Teacher's Lounge_ sitting in the seats across from Korosensei when he said that he understands where I get my looks from.

That made my mom go dark though because he said 'he' instead of 'she' which I was hoping he said instead but glad regardless. She twirled my hair saying that she would've groomed me to be her ideal if I was born a girl before I felt anger as well as bloodlust coming from outside the door.

It was everyone's bloodlust and anger, I just hope they don't do anything rash like coming in here. She told Korosensei that a girl with flowing locks looks so much better and that she got mad when I started tying it back for school.

Because it looked good on me she never got mad as long as I didn't cut it before she told him that she was wondering why I wasn't in _D-Class_ or above yet because I'm smart enough to be in one of those classes. Korosensei asked my mom if she talked to me about this and she told him that I don't know what I want, I tried telling her that I want to stay in _E-Class_ but I saw that she was in one of her moods and just looked down instead.

Korosensei told us that he was starting to get a clearer picture on what's happening and I'm guessing that means a lesson is coming soon. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh when he took off the wig and said the Tadaomi Karasuma wears a wig.

He told her that high schools, universities, and hairstyles aren't a parent's purgative which is very true in this case before he tore the wig in half and I knew this was a lesson. "Unless Nagisa desires he will not leave _E-Class_ and you cannot change his mind by pushing your complexes onto him" he told her and I was about to smile before my mom started yelling loud enough to crack windows.

Karma's POV

I heard Nagisa's mother yell that she wasn't pushing her complexes onto him making Kayano, Okajima, Terasaka, Okuda, and Suguya fall on the ground before I heard Sugino say that she's really irate which I agree with. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't go in there and take him away from her "I wish he told me about this before, if I had known this is how her moods are I would've tried to do something" I said a loud getting the others attention.

Nagisa's POV

I flinched when she said that my attitude at home was because I was being fed ideas by my teacher which isn't true because if it was I would've been like she thinks long before I entered _E-Class_ and then she left the room. "Thanks Korosensei and I get that you're trying to help me with telling me that I need to stick up for myself but the one thing that's hard for me in is that I don't know _how_ to talk to her" I told him before he took my dress off and rolled down the pants I had on under the dress as well as the sleeves.

I had worn my school clothes under the dress, I made this dress specifically for today but it looks like any other dress of its kind to. He put my hair up and gave me a my folded clothes with my hat and shoes on top of it when he told me that I can do anything with being an assassin making me give an uneasy smile.

Time Skip: At Home Dinner Time

I thanked mom for the food before I ate it knowing that there was sleeping powder or something in it as I ate. She told me she was sorry about blowing up at my teacher the way she did but from the food she's making me eat I'm guessing that's not the case.

My vision became blurry and I hoped whatever she was going to do I can get out of it myself or Korosensei or Karma will help me if I can't on my own.

Time Skip: in Front of the School

I don't know how long I've been asleep or unconscious for but I do know my mom is in one of her moods again from the torch she has in her hand. I propped myself up before I stood up when she told me that I was the one that's supposed to burn the school down.

I asked her to calm down before she was talking about the guilt being too much for me to face them again but I can't do that and I definitely can't do that with Karma. "Mom I don't want to commit _Arson_ " I told her before she talked about money again and if I get caught for doing this then it'll cost even more so she's not even thinking clearly.

She told me that she puts food on the table no matter how exhausted she is before I saw a fire creature instead of her, out of all the target and assassins I met the one person I couldn't defeat was her. I remembered what Korosensei said but the bloodlust I felt and the _Sharp-Nosed Pit Viper_ I saw when the whip made the fire of the torch fall to the ground was all the more reason to be on alert.

He told my mom that she has to stop shrieking before she started telling him to get out of her way and the whip knocked the rest of the torch out of her hand. He started maneuvering the whip at a fast pace before he told her that Korosensei comes here every _Wednesday_ to watch his favorite show on Ritsu's _Autonomous_ body.

I heard my mom say she was going to call the police but before I could stop her the assassin said that he can kill her but not me after he broke her phone. I'm used to the flames and the heat but not my mother being in the middle of this, I'm not even used to her meeting assassins that she knows about.

I know she's afraid and I can tell the assassin has his guard down so I can do an 'assassination' in front of her to stop him but the problem I'm facing here is which move to do since I can't do _Minkan Hito_ without a weapon. I guess I'll have to use _the_ _Clap Technique Rank 3_ since I don't think I'll need to use the strength required for Aka.

I walked through the fire before I figured I can just graduate from her if I don't make her cut, it won't be too hard I guess. I can pay the money she spent on me back easily as well because I have thirty or forty times more than the 40,000 I keep with me at home and more than that at _SAC_.

I told her what I thought about all of this, about what Korosensei told me to do during the meeting. I clapped my hands above my head surprised that it worked, a good assassin has tons of tricks but a great one can adjust their strength to be enough to just kill their target.

I had mastered this five years ago but I was still surprised before I heard my mom ask me what happened to me which I sighed at before Korosensei told us that we shouldn't be here after hours. I nodded before Korosensei came up to me and told me that if I can't find an alternative then I have to kill him and I nodded giving him a sad smile.

Korosensei told my mom that he agrees about me having a lot of growing left to do but I need a loving mother and not to take my stubbornness so seriously. He told her that I have to leave the nest sometime as well before she collapsed making Korosensei catch her before she hit the ground.

"Of course Korosensei" I told him when he said that he'll take us to her car and drive us home. As he drove us back home he asked me if I decided to take on protégés or if I was going to become a teacher which I knew the answer to.

"I'm already a professional so I can take on protégés if I want but I'll try and become a teacher, to do what you do" I told him before he told me to remember that with my folks communication is key. I nodded before we were at a stop light and he got testy really easy after only two seconds which was funny but I didn't laugh.

Time Skip: Next Morning

"I'll make breakfast and dinner as well as take out the trash and even pay for the food so you don't have to work so hard okay mom?" I said before I finished saying that I'll do this if she lets me stay in _E-Class_. She told me that she doesn't care anymore that I stay in _E-Class_ before I went to school with Karma.

"How's things with your mom now?" I heard Karma ask me and I said things were good now and she doesn't care that I'm in _E-Class_ as long as I take some loads off her hands. He kissed my forehead and told me that if I need anything to tell him and if I'm in trouble to ask him for help as well and I nodded saying I will.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:51 A.M. on August 29, 2016.**

 **1) Growling doesn't fit a snake.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	32. Furendori Shokuhin

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Furendori Shokuhin- Friendly Food

Nagisa's POV

Apparently Asano chose to make a deal with a restaurant chain for this year's festival, Nakamura doesn't put it past him though and I'm similar in that line of thinking. I heard Sugino say that he doesn't want to lose to the _A-Class_ jerks again which I don't either but the only ones who can change that are us and maybe some outside help.

Korosensei said Asano has the right idea about brining something unique to the table to draw people in. Maehara asked how we were going to do that and he told us that the answer is all around us, when he said that I figured he meant the mountains and when he held up a bunch of stuff I knew I was correct.

He told us that the ingredients he's holding up have a lot in common with us because they're also held up in the mountains where their value goes unnoticed. Terasaka said that we'd be doing an _Assassination Restaurant_ which Korosensei said was correct in a matter of speaking before he said we need to brandish our blades like we're going in for a kill.

Time Skip: Acorn Café

I heard Sugino say that the high school thugs from our class trip is here making me look over to them before Karma asked if they were here to kidnap another girl. The leader said that he isn't stupid because he doesn't want our 'Freak show' teacher going after them again which I get but Korosensei isn't a freak show.

He took out a pair of chopsticks saying that he can ruin our day just by writing a bad review before they all sat down. I felt bad for the two in his group who were asking for something else but got yelled at for 'your stupid is showing' or something like that.

Fuwa said we were going to do a better reaction shot but another anime already did that which confused me before I heard Muramatsu say that the noodles are made from acorns thickened with graded yams and because it was super earthy he went with a rich dipping broth. I felt bad for the two again because they got yelled at for saying they want to have everything on the menu which I was happy about and I think Muramatsu is to.

I heard Jelavic-Sensei ask if they don't like her students cooking making them get nosebleeds and say that they like the cooking. She suggested they also get the _Persimmon-Loquat Gelatin_ before she said they should try everything on the menu.

The next thing I see is them running off down the path they came up and then hearing Mrs. Jelavic say that she'll be waiting so I'm guessing the need more cash.

Time Skip: a few Minutes Later

I was being told by someone something before I heard Sakura say that she brought some people with her so I greeted her and said that she brought her principal and the others. I heard Kataoka say that it's sweet that we kept in touch and I told her that I tutor her sometimes.

I saw she was going to lean on me so I held her shoulders before she told us that she had no choice with her personal tutor asking if she would check out their restaurant. Maehara said it was a good business strategy before he also said that with this much volume we'll make bank on that alone.

Mr. Matsukata apologized for not having deeper pockets but I shook my head before Mr. Matsukata and the others tried the food. He told us it was superb before Sakura said that it's bound to sell out soon, I told her that that isn't the case confusing them.

"Cooking it is easier than getting the word out" I told them before she told us that we shouldn't worry so much because we have this mysterious power about us before Mr. Matsukata said that we should continue what we're doing and our customers will find us. I told them thanks before they went back to the festival before I headed to the _Teacher's Lounge_ to look at the website.

I heard footsteps outside before I heard Nakamura say that she's sorry for always making fun of me because she just heard about what happened with my mom. "I can take more than that from you and Karma so it's no big deal" I told her smiling after.

She told me she'd go a little easier from this point on and I nodded before I heard Yuji's voice which isn't good, I don't think I told Karma who he was which is what I'm worried about in the first place. "Not him not him not him" I repeated worrying for what will happen though hoping Karma won't do anything either.

Nakamura asked if I knew him and I nodded before she asked if he was the guy from summer vacation and I nodded before I walked up to the window asking him how he knew where I went to school at. He told me he looked up the _Island's Guest Registry_ and said that he was sort of stalking me online and saw that we were holding a festival.

"Thanks for coming but you didn't have to though you could've told me beforehand" I told him before he said that he didn't have my number which made me frown. "I gave you my number so we can talk some more after I helped you up" I said and he apologized for not seeing it making me shake my head.

"It's fine what would you like to eat from the menu?" I asked him before I jumped through the window glad that Nakamura put the skirt on before I did so.

Time Skip: a Bush About ten Meters From the _School_

He told me that he was lucky to get me as a waitress and I nodded smiling at him glad that he's having a good time before he thanked me and told me that he's loving the privacy. "Well I'm glad and it's good to see you again, I should've given you my number before I had to leave the table" I told him and he told me that it's fine.

"Would you mind trying all my favorites on the menu? My classmate made all the food and it's really good" I asked him and he said that he would try all the food on the menu if I asked and I smiled at him feeling bad that I have to do this to him. He told me that he stopped using the sketchy cigarettes that I told him not to use and I nodded glad that he quit before Kurahashi gave him a plate that he took a picture of.

I looked up when I saw another _Cue Card_ to see that it asked me if he would pay 10K _Yen_ for a date and 'don't cheat on me Nagisa' before I saw it was Karma that wrote it making me frown at him. We heard someone say that he brought a gift for Karasuma-Sensei and I looked over to see he was carrying a _585 silver SKB Shotgun_ over his shoulder and a bird similar to a male green _Pheasant_ in his other hand.

It seemed to have scared Yuji because he asked me if he should call the police and I told him not to when I placed a hand over his that had the phone. "It's fine Yuji, Karasuma-Sensei helped Akatsuki and his family during a hunt and he's paying him back for it" I told him before he asked me what kind of name that is for a foreigner.

"Akatsuki's mom is _Japanese_ and since they couldn't decide on a name they decided to let her choose a name common to _Japan_ because he'll have his dad's last name" I told him before he said that it makes sense. He was going to ask me something before Lovro came over "hello Lovro-Sensei I'm glad you're feeling better" I told him when I looked at him before he walked away saying thanks.

Yuji asked what was wrong with the 'creepy old dude' making me sigh "his name's Lovro, Mrs. Jelavic's adoptive father, he only looks scary because he's seen a lot of bad things during a war in _Russia_ " I told him before he said that that explains it. Yuji stood up and looked at everyone who was eating who were mostly _Assassins_ making me stand up as well "the blonde's name is Gen'ichi, he doesn't really like Karma but respects him all the same" I said before I told him we meet a lot of weird people.

He told me to give it a rest because he can tell I'm lying which isn't really the case, he says he knows a front when he sees one making me frown at him. he told me that a fake smile doesn't suit me making my frown deepen "I have never once lied to you today or the day at the club so you must not be good at judging people" I told him making him sit down.

"That man really is Akatsuki and his background is what I told you, Gen'ichi does respect Karma and I did have a fun time with you that's why I gave you my number" I told him before he asked if I lied about everything else. "Yes I gave you some half-truths, some about my gender, you have a real talent for it if you can see pass someone's mask" I told him before I continued.

"You can turn your talents into weapons that can help people which is what I do in my dad's companies on average five times in three months, I gave you my number because I do hope we can be friends despite knowing that I'm a guy" I told him before he said that I was lying about that. "Our flaws can turn into weapons as well Yuji as long as you look at it from the right angle, we made this café from those flaws" I told him before I continued my speech.

"I wanted to make it up to you for lying about my gender but I don't think that's an option now, these people though are people that my father knows through the companies despite them being covert to a lot of people" I said smiling at him. He got up before I gave him my number again "I did have a good time with you and I was hoping to hang out with you again to make up for this but if you hate me now tell me in a few weeks" I told him before he told me that he'll think about it.

I heard Karma ask me if he was leaving already because he wanted to see how much Yuji would pay for a _Cosplay Shoot_ making me hit him on the shoulder. "How much do you expect to make off me Karma?" I asked him making him smile before he kissed me on the lips making me blush and back away from him covering my mouth in the process.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was walking up to the school in front of Mimura, Kurahashi, Hayami, and Maehara when I got a text from someone so I opened my phone to see it was Yuji making me smile when he asked me how I was going to make it up to him. I told him that I would cook for him if he wouldn't mind before I heard Kurahashi say that our first day went okay and Mimura say that we don't have a chance to catch up to _A-Class_ before we saw a _TV_ _Crew_ running past us.

We were really shocked to see that there was a really long line heading to our school building before Okano said that someone posted an online review that's spreading like wildfire before Ritsu said that the one who posted it was Yuji Norita making me smile. He's apparently the biggest name in _Food Blogs_ before I texted him a 'thank you' and Okano said that his palate is highly developed because he's lived in high society.

He reviewed that a _School Festival_ , despite not being a place to find great food, their food was out of this world and that the menu changed his whole outlook. We turned a poor location into a big advantage with sustainable and organic foods and he even used the words 'our flaws can become our weapons' which was said by a buddy of his who works there.

I was glad he doesn't hate me for doing that to him and said that when he heard those words he realized that he was spoiled and living under the shadow of his 'big shot dad' and that the privilege he grew up in is his weapon. We ran ourselves ragged when we went to work and I was thankful for that, with every order we foraged, cooked, served, and sold to where everyone showed up which was really cool.

But just like I figured there was a lesson in this which was that we should stop foraging or else we'll ruin the ecosystem, with every action there's a reaction. Everyone who we helped, who helped us, who beat us, who we beat, bitter rivalries with unlikely friendships are all apart of each other which was a lesson we should all take to heart today.

I was surprised to see my mom here though but I was glad none the less before I sat down with her when I brought out our last _Crimson Glory Vine Juice_. She told me that she can see why I'm so passionate about staying and I nodded before she told me that with all the unpleasantness that happened the other afternoon she knew that I've grown up.

She doesn't know where I got the strength to say what I did about graduating from her but she asked me for right now to stay with her a little longer, until I'm of age. She told me she's not ready to let go of her baby and I nodded smiling at her and saying that I won't leave her just yet before I smiled at her blushing when I said that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:51 P.M. on August 31, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	33. Zonbi Kessho

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Zonbi Kessho- Zombie Finals

Nagisa's POV

I was in class with the others when I heard Korosensei say that he hopes we're all ready for class work battle and heard him say that he assumes Karma was going to aim for the top spot like usual. Karma told him that he isn't smart enough to wrap his head around the hard stuff making me shake my head with a sigh because he's only being modest now.

Korosensei apologized for being too enthusiastic last exams and making the goal to rank in the _Top 50_ before he told us that we've matured in mind and spirit and that he thinks we're capable of the goal now. He said that with our heads held high we'll graduate from _E-Class_ before Sugino said that he makes it sound so easy and that they have a new teacher prepping them for the exams.

Korosensei said that we've come to that making me shiver from the zombie like mannerisms and looks the others that had Master Asano as a teacher looking like after only talking to him for three minutes. Mimura said that he felt bad for _A-Class_ for having to be brainwashed by Master Asano and I felt the same, he may not move as fast as Korosensei but he can use skills similar to him.

Time Skip: Main School Building

I heard Fuwa say that Master Asano and Korosensie are similar in many ways making me smile because when Master Asano taught me college level stuff at the age of ten he was a kind, gentle, and encouraging man. Fuwa said that both of them have amazing powers but they choose to be teachers of all things to be.

I noticed Asano long before the others did but I didn't say anything until Kayano said his name. Sugino was being rude to Asano by asking if his lackeys were too busy to do recon on us and asked why he was here, if he was Karma I would glare at him, reprimand him, or elbow him but he isn't Karma so I did neither.

I felt Karma come closer to me and heard him giving a curious hum and felt him tilt his head when Asano said he has a favor to ask of us. He told us to kill Master Asano making me confused before he went on to say that he means his philosophy not his life.

Yada asked how exactly we were supposed to do that, he said it was easy and we only had to take the top spots which I can tell he really wants us to do. He told us that he should be taking the number one spot but it depends on how well he actually does.

He told us that us beating _A-Class_ will be a slap to the face to Master Asano and I nodded before I heard a growled hum from close to everybody here. I don't entirely agree with Kataoka since the relationship between the two is worse than terrible.

He told us with a grave expression that the relationship he has with his father is one where his legacy is to crush his father's dream, he also told us that the way he bends others minds is _Perdition_ on _Earth_ making me shudder before I felt Karma's hand on my shoulder. "His methods are that way, I hate them because it'll make you look and possibly feel like the living dead" I told them before he told us that the only thing holding _A-Class_ together is the hatred they have for us.

His father's methods derive specifically on that and if it drives them to victory then they'll only trust those methods. He told us that we can't let that happen because hatred only brings us so far and he wants his 'flunkeys' to learn to respect their enemies.

He said that he'll always be second in command if they keep their hate so lop-sided which I can understand and I did feel sorry for him, he's similar to Yuji in a way with how he used to think of his father to. Asano bowed his head asking us, pleading us, to give the teacher a lesson which I know we all wanted to do right now.

We were all annoyed as well as sweat dropping when Karma stuck his tongue out like a little kid but a bit more sadistic from behind Asano, Karma told him that they weren't going easy on him. When Karma told Asano that he'd better be prepared to surrender his thrown I snapped "Karma! That's enough, he's already done that just by bowing to a lower class" I said walking up to him and dragging him away from Asano.

"Karma you saw him bow and don't pretend you didn't" I told him before Isogai said that we've been preparing for what he asked all along, we all feel the same whether it's when we win or when we lose before he said there's no need for ranks beyond that. Karma said that he better be ready to come at us like he's going for the kill before Asano told him that he'll also fight with his gloves off making me smile.

Time Skip: One Week Before the Finals

We studied like crazy and I never asked questions, I told Karma not to ask any either because I would help him after class if he needs help. Korosensei drove himself ragged regardless and his doppelgangers sort of devolved in a way, down the evolution chain.

Time Skip: Day of the Finals

I was hiding beside Karma who wrapped his arm around my shoulders when we passed a door in the hallway full of _Zombie_ -like students "I said the living dead now you know what I meant" I told them when Yoshida said that he wasn't a big fan of the look in their eyes. "Seriously?" Nakamura asked when I buried my face in Karma's chest walking all the while because I never wanted to see the look in their eyes again.

I finished the test easily deciding to get in the tenth (1) spot this time around but when the advisor said to put our pencils down I saw that everyone was tired and most didn't even finish. I could tell from the next test, which was Social Studies, that this test was meant to take us down a peg which I wasn't surprised about.

I finished that part with ease as well before we went on to Science and I heard someone say that when they sneaked a peek at _A-Class_ during the break they looked like blood-crazed animals which also wasn't a surprise. _Japanese_ was next before the colossal Samurai slashed his sword down but fake Ritsu blocked it which surprised Sugino when he saw her face.

She told us the real Ritsu broke it down for her in that low performers like her are required to work harder to increase our average. The next portion was _Mathematics_ not entirely difficult but Terasaka was mad at Korosensei who, I think, told him simplicity was his forte.

Terasaka was going through potential answers before he could second guess himself which is good on this exam but I was ahead of them. I had learned the _College-Level_ urban myths when Master Asano was teaching me these kinds of questions early on.

The next question though Karma and I were the most likely to get right, Karma because of experience and me because of a formula I was taught after I answered it correctly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:49 P.M. on September 1, 2016.**

 **1) I am so surprised I was not far off in this, he got fourteenth in the anime in the next episode but I figured he might as well get tenth place because I never even looked to see which place he got.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	34. Toshi no Shuen

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Toshi no Shuen- Urban Demise

Nagisa's POV

 **As in the figure to the right, the crystalline structure known as a body-centered cubic unit consists of multiple cubes** ** _a_** **having sides** ** _1_** **arranged periodically, with an atom at each vertex and at each cube's center. Most alkaline metals, including Na and K, are body-centered cubic units. Focusing on atom A[0] in a body-centered cubic unit, of all the points within the space, the domain D[0] consists of the set of points closer to A[0] than to any other atom. Find the volume of D[0].**

Half of the students dropped out before getting this far while the others were scraping by to answer it, I circled the answer a3/2 before I finished the test twelve seconds before Karma finished the last question, apparently.

Time Skip: _E-Class_ Building

Korosensei told us that we should take a look at our compiled exam papers before he said we shouldn't split hairs over a point or two before he passed us our papers. Like I had figured though I had accidently scored one point lower than the overall score so I got one wrong each time which annoyed me.

Korosensei said that if he isn't mistaken the main campus was posting results soon and he thought it only fair that we do the same which doesn't surprise me before he put it on the wall. I was surprised but glad I actually got tenth place which I was aiming for in the first place from all the scores where I only got one wrong on.

I heard Sugino say that Karma got first place making me smile at him before Korosensei asked if it felt good to get first place on such an unforgiving battlefield which he looked at me when he said 'it's whatever' but I saw his blush. "Nagisa and yourself were the only ones to get the last question on the _Mathematics_ test correct Karma" Korosensei said making everyone look at me which was not comfortable in the least.

Karma said that he probably wouldn't have answered it correctly if he hadn't been in this class and done so much with us. "By the way Nagisa why didn't you stay in _A-Class_? You're smart enough to get the grades and even steadily stayed in twenty-fifth place on every exam you took here" Karma asked me and I frowned at him.

"After you left the bullying got a little physical Karma, I guess you could say I ran away from that" I told him and he asked me what I meant by 'physical' with a concerned look. "They started trying to forcefully cut my hair and when it got too close to when they tried to tie me up or knock me unconscious to do it I let my grades drop" I told him and he asked me who did it.

I waved my hands in front of my face when I told him it was fine since I know he'll just beat them up or something and get booted to _E-Class_ again for it. Korosensei told Maehara that to be fair to _A-Class_ they did great on the first part of the exam but during the second part where the questions got harder some of them ran out of steam.

Nakamura said that they shouldn't create blood lust through cramming but nurture it over time because no matter how much of it you have it can't last the whole day.

Time Skip: Next Day

Korosensei told us that we're now qualified to transfer out of _E-Class_ and asked if any of us want to leave the mountain which none of us wanted to do before I heard Nakamura ask if he knows a better place for assassination we're all ears when we started shooting. Korosensei said we were gluttons for punishment but his face wasn't covered in green stripes or anything like that before he almost fell over when the school started to shake.

When we all looked out the window I saw Principal Asano but his hair was a darker color, more like a dark grey, and his eyes looked silver not the purple or amethyst they used to be either. He told us to evacuate the area immediately because the board reached a unanimous decision to have the _E-Class_ building torn down.

I walked over to Karma not wanting to hear Sugino yell in my ear if he doesn't like what Master Asano is saying. He told us that the building we were going to is state of the art, it has closer-circuit security cameras and escape proof architecture.

So it was basically a prison for us that is culminated from his current method of teaching. I put my hand on the edge of the window squeezing the edge really hard before Karma put his hand over mine and I calmed down a bit.

Master Asano said that Korosensei's services are no longer required before I heard Korosensei gulp audibly and Master Asano pulled out a notice that revokes him as a teacher at this school. I was confused when Korosensei held up signs to show his opinion and protest on this specific manner.

"I don't like this Karma he said terminate not revoke" I told him and he nodded before Master Asano said the papers were just to mislead him which sounded true enough. Korosensei's face took on similarity to shock, confusion, and curiosity before Master Asano said Korosensei doesn't work well with his vision which I guess is true with him currently being a super-being and all.

"Karma" I said in a warning tone for telling Master Asano to tread carefully after calling him a name which was what I was reprimanding him for. Master Asano stopped the demolition because of unfinished business inside which I was grateful for.

Time Skip: Outside the Window

We were watching from outside the window as Korosensei was given five tests that we were given before today, the game was pretty simple. I didn't like where this was going whether the game seemed simple or not and I think Karma knew that from him putting his arms around my waist again.

He told us he prepared five subjects of exam questions and pulled the pin of five grenades, four dangerous to Korosensei and one dangerous to him, and placed them in the books handle down. Korosensei has to answer the question at the top right of the page that the grenade is on before it explodes and cannot move until it's solved.

The first four books are Korosensei's to solve while he gets the last one to solve, Master Asano said that Korosensei would have to kill him or force him to withdraw so we can stay here but I'm guessing us being in the _Top 50_ is what did this to him. This has to do with us placing in the _Top 50_ because Asano might've got his 'lackeys' to stand up to Master Asano's methods.

Master Asano told Terasaka to look sharp and ask what probability Korosensei has of winning which would be 20% but he has to use the appropriate formula to calculate that.

 **4/5 X 3/4 X 2/3 X 1/2 equals 1/5 or 20%**

Which is what Terasaka said is the proper formula which is correct but I can tell Master Asano misses teaching here despite what happened. "Terasaka don't, he isn't going to back out that's not what Principle Asano does" I told him when he told Master Asano that he can just back out if it doesn't look good for him, Master Asano nodded (1).

"Life is supposed to be unfair if you're not one of the strong, this is why I teach the true meaning of strength" Master Asano told us and I could tell that he was trying to cover up the part about one of his students committing suicide. Master Asano told Korosensei to show him how serious he is about being a teacher, his chosen profession.

The game is simple because it's open, solve, and close before the grenade blows up very simple and it's Korosensei's speed that'll help him most often in this, Master Asano told him this to. "Guys stop it we can't argue with him" I told them after Korosensei didn't answer the problem in time and ended up getting hit, they were going against it because Master Asano said that he has to move to the next one _before_ he regenerates.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:57 A.M. on September 1, 2016. Which I'm actually going to update this every Friday instead starting next Friday, I hope that's okay.**

 **1) When Gakuho touched Korosensei's shoulder his reaction was funny to me and I don't know why.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Friday.**


	35. Memoriren

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Before I had gotten on the bus today I had already memorized the first 36 elements of the Periodic Table but after I got off of it I had memorized the first 54 elements. I am so happy about that. I also memorized up to the 58th elements in order at 7:22 P.M. after my shower.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Memoriren- Memory Lane

Nagisa's POV

I wasn't surprised when Korosensei said that he memorized, more or less, which questions are on what page in these series of books. Math was the only trouble spot because it has been loaned out to a student for so long he's forgotten.

Master Asano was surprised that Korosensei knows the books backwards and forwards saying it was a remarkable coincidence. Korosensei said it wasn't just these but all of _Japan's_ test material was committed to memory.

Korosensei said not moving out of the blast radius until the problem was solved is nothing for a passionate educator making me smile at Korosensei. He apologized to Master Asano for sincerely thinking he got the better of our teacher before solving two more problems.

He said that this one-dimensional tactic will get the better of Master Asano instead of himself. Korosensei asked how it feels like to stare his own death in the face when it was Master Asano's turn before asking him if he sees his life flash before his eyes like so many people say.

If Master Asano's life is flashing before his eyes I would think that it would be when he taught here when it was a _Cram School_ and not the _E-Class Building_. Master Asano was a good teacher, still is deep down, but all that changed when his student died because of bullying.

Rikuta Ikeda was the name of the student who died, he killed himself because an older boy on his basketball team was bullying him. Master Asano blamed himself for it because he never taught his students to defend themselves, only taught them to be good students and nothing more.

Korosensei asked Master Asano if he would open the book or give up 'fold' is how he worded that though before saying that he's an exceptional human but taking a grenade blast won't end well for him. I told Yoshida to be quiet when he told Master Asano he was defeated before looking at me so I smiled slightly at him.

He did the same but you could barely see it before Kataoka said that firing Korosensei won't make a difference to us before Kanzaki said that we'll follow Korosensei even if it'll be sad to leave this place. I was smiling at both Korosensei and Master Asano before Isogai said that we'll keep this class running even if we have to run away from home or get holed up in a cave.

I didn't like that Master Asano decided not to answer the question when he opened the book because I was really worried for him. I wasn't really surprised that when the smoke cleared Master Asano was covered in Korosensei's molt because Korosensei wouldn't want him to die.

Korosensei said that he was saving the molt for Master Asano because he was sure that once he'd won Master Asano would've tried blowing himself up. He asked why he would think that before Korosensei said that they're a lot alike making his left eye twitch.

Korosensei said they're both 'stubborn education fiends' forfeiting our lives without a second thought to mold young minds. Korosensei said that he talked to Master Asano's old _Cram School_ students and was surprised to find out that twelve years ago his teaching was similar to Korosensei's current one.

Korosensei said he was lucky as far as students are concerned because _E-Class_ is a marvelous proving ground with a variety of students who are here for the same reason. Students who work as a team, unafraid to ask for help or pick each other up when they're down, the conceiving and implementing of the class going to Master Asano first and foremost.

"Nagisa? I know what Korosensei is going to say next so would you mind explaining?" Master Asano asked me and I nodded. "We don't teach killing because the weapons we use are strictly for Korosensei, other human life plays no part" I said before continuing.

"It goes by the same laws as your teaching did twelve years ago, preserving and teaching life as it should be" I said before Korosensei nodded asking Master Asano if he will continue down that path. Master Asano asked me if I have anything on his student and I nodded before he asked me what it is I have on him.

"Rikuta Ikeda, a basketball player who killed himself because he was bullied after leaving your _Cram School_ to go to his first pick school, cared a lot for you as well as his two classmates" I said before he nodded and everyone looked at me in surprise. "He has tried and failed by hesitation to tell you what was happening thinking it better not to ruin how you view the world of teaching by doing so" I said seeing him nod again.

"Rikuta Ikeda had stopped by your house once to give you a letter but it got lost somehow, it explained that no matter what happens to him once he leaves your _Cram School_ is not your fault but since you never got it you blamed yourself regardless" I said and he seemed shocked but he smiled slightly. Master Asano told Korosensei as long as he acknowledges the reasons behind his methods he sees no reason to demolish the _E-Class Building_.

Master Asano asked, holding up the knife hilt up, if he could pop by sometimes to try his hand at killing him before Korosensei said he wouldn't mind. "Nagisa? Would your father mind if I started teaching his family as I done for you again?" I heard Master Asano ask me making me smile again.

"No he wouldn't mind at all, but he would like to ask a favor of you in return for that" I said hearing him ask me what that was before I told him it was to mend the relationship with Gakushu. He said he planned on doing more than mend it but to make it better than it was before which I nodded at before he left.

Time Skip: All Students in the Classroom

I was standing next to Karma again when Kurahashi or Okano asked about the reward for making it into the _Top 50_. Korosensei said that the reward, which was revealing a critical weakness, was that in reality he has little power.

He told us that he was 'built' for speed so even one person would be able to hold down one of his tentacles at a perfect stand-still. Hara asked if eight of us teamed up on him at once which Nakamura finished by saying he'd be paralyzed making everyone riot.

Okajima said that if Korosensei said that earlier it would've been a lot easier but from the looks of it it wasn't easier at all. I was laughing at Korosensei saying that the trick to catching his tentacles, since they were having trouble, was to pretend they're hand fishing for _Slime Eels_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:29 P.M. on September 15, 2016. I cannot finish the rest of this episode, I am sorry but I cannot, it is too painful or hilarious to watch the rest let alone write it.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	36. Gokai Kako

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am sorry if I never mentioned this but the update for this story will be every Friday instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters just the snakes.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Gokai Kako- Misconceived Past

Nagisa's POV

I told Sugino the play was fun but I didn't say that so many of the _A-Class_ students didn't like the first half, most of it, or all of it. Sugaya said that Sugino gave the performance of a lifetime.

I heard someone, most likely Hazama, say that she didn't know he could make such a face making him pick up his head saying that Kanzaki probably hates him now before putting his head back on the desk. Kanzaki said that that wasn't true calling him 'silly' before saying that she thinks it's cool that he can be so believable in a role.

I covered my ears when Sugino yelled something before I heard Korosensei tell him he can do both because _Pitchers_ need to act before saying that it's a pleasure to see talent unfold on full display. I saw Kayano wave me over outside the classroom door making a giggling type of sound closing her eyes and tilting her head to the left most likely wanting to ask me a favor.

Time Skip: _Shed_ Outside

I was looking at the mess of dark blue, light blue, and white beads on the floor telling her this s going to take a while to clean up and she nodded telling me that her hand slipped when she was putting stuff away. She apologized for that before telling me they were the beads we used for the river in our play and that she got them on loan from a _Prop Supply Store_.

I told her it was fine and that it won't be too hard before I grabbed a broom and started sweeping. She told me she didn't want to get in the way of our _Assassination Plans_ before Korosensei entered saying that he was wondering where we went off to.

I heard Kayano laugh nervously and I knew today wasn't going to turn out well before Korosensei said that he wouldn't mind helping out and I nodded saying it would help a lot if he did before he started putting large amounts of beads into a bucket. 'I'm glad Master Karasu is here with us even if it's just for a little bit' I thought before Korosensei turned his head and said 'something smells fishy' (1) making Kayano say that we used this place to cook fish during the _School Festival_.

I swept beads into the dust pan that Kayano was holding when she told me we had a variety of _School Events_ before I nodded saying that we'll have a lot of memories when we leave. She said that it makes her think of the first time that Korosensei arrived before I heard him chuckling saying we were amateurs back then making me smile.

"Yeah I didn't even try to get near you, Sugino couldn't get near you either" I said before Kayano said that once Karma grilled him about 'Korosensei' he failed all the times after. "Or how scared I was that Itona would get you first" before I started sweeping again scolding Korosensei when he found Okajima's hiding spots again taking the book out of his hand without Kayano seeing that I did that.

"Korosensei!" I yelled when Kayano finally showed her tentacles when I turned around away from sweeping. I didn't like that she attacked Korosensei without warning or that she used a pitfall that was most effective against him out of all traps various _Assassins_ used on him in the past.

Isogai dragged me out of the _Shed_ when I just stood there unmoving when he called my name I don't know how many times. When I was brought out I saw everyone there including Karma who looked at me with a worried expression making me give him a sad smile.

"Korosensei! Are you okay?" I asked him with a worried tone before Isogai asked what happened and Akari, Aguri-Sensei's younger sister and actress in disguise, appeared on top of the _Shed._ Akari cursed saying she attacked him with everything she had and he still got away _._

"That's Akari not Kayano Korosensei" I said and he seemed to have gotten what I meant looking shocked and scared at the same time. "He's not a murder, her fiancé did that not him" I said when Akari called him a murderer.

Only Karma, Isogai, Itona, and Korosensei heard shocking them all but Korosensei when I said that. She told us that there was no use crying over spilt milk before saying that she'll tell him where they'll continue tomorrow.

She loosened her tie telling him that now they fought tentacle to tentacle she feels like she can kill him now before leaping off with her tentacles doing all the work. Itona said it was unthinkable to go through the pain of growing tentacles without following the maintenance regimen with a straight face because the pain would've been excruciating.

Maehara said he was still stuck on her being Mrs. Yukimura's little sister before Sugino asked if she was our homeroom teacher before. Mimura said he knew he recognized Kayano from somewhere but the long hair and evil look made him remember.

Haruna Mase, an acting prodigy who could mimic any role thrown at her perfectly walked away from it, acts differently from how she was before so he didn't make the connection. "Korosensei?" I asked making him look at me "it wasn't your fault" I told him but he shook his head making me frown.

Time Skip: Akari's Video

I was watching a video of Akari which I already seen with Karma's head on my left shoulder watching over it before he said this is definitely Kayano. I don't know why Itona thought she was going through the pain with a straight face since I've seen small twitches every now in then showcasing the pain she was in during class and outside of it.

I know that her acting as Kayano became a part of her, that she enjoyed this class, whether she admits it or not. "He's not a murder it was her fiancé that did that not him" I said looking down at my desk before Korosensei said that I don't have to defend him.

They were trying to get him to talk about his past saying that they don't care what he did because they trust him before Kataoka said they deserve to know the truth. "If she goes out of control and is close to dying because of it will you let me help Korosensei?" I asked him when he said that we have to find Kayano and she hears his past as well as the condition.

"I'll think about it Nagisa" he told me before he got a text, most likely from Kayano.

Time Skip: 7 P.M. _Field of Zebra Grass_ in the _Back Hills_

Akari said that it was great that he showed up saying 'let's end this' before her tentacles cut off the tips of the _Zebra Grass_. She said that she gave him his name so that basically makes her his mother saying 'I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it' but Korosensei said that it's too dangerous for her to keep using the tentacles.

He said that they have to be removed otherwise her life will be in jeopardy but she just said her tentacles are in pristine condition saying he's not going to break her composure with a bluff. "What composure Akari? I've noticed many times within the course of this year that you were in pain in and out of class" I said making her ask how when she perfected her role.

"There's no such thing as perfect Akari, in all your roles I've noticed your mask break in small moments where anyone else would've missed it" I said before she asked me something. "I was confused as to how you were able to beat Takaoka with barely a scratch on you and the fact that it seemed like you let your _Clap Technique_ fail against _the Reaper_ , why is that?" is what she asked and I shrugged.

"Using a knife isn't hard that was a hint" I said before Okano asked if it was all for her big sister that she acted. Akari said that Korosensei murdered an innocent who only wanted to teach making me bite my lip to keep from yelling at her like I want to.

She said Aguri used to brag about all of us before Karma walked over to me wiping the blood off my chin and lip with his thumb licking it off afterwards making me smile at him. Takebayashi said that we knew that before saying that we only had her for a few weeks but it was long enough to see she was a passionate teacher.

Sugino said that he can't see Korosensei killing someone in cold blood before Kurahashi said that she doesn't have the whole story. Karma said that she's been with him a year now and she should know what kind of person he is, he said that while his arms pulled me closer to him when I put my head down, with Karma's chin on my head.

Itona said that if her whole body is burning hot but the nape of her neck is ice cold then her metabolism is shot. She shouldn't fight in that condition because in the worst case scenario she dies.

The tips of Akari's tentacles were burning like lava telling Itona she doesn't need a prognosis and that every weapon comes at a price but if it's the least bit useable you polish it. She was starting to go insane so I wrote down in my book about what Akari's learned from the tentacles.

She said the more her body heats up the better because she'll use it to her advantage, flaming tentacles can do a lot of damage. Karma pulled me back when he jumped so I tightened my grip on my book when the flames made a circle around Akari and Korosensei.

"Korosensei" I whispered knowing I was shaking when Karma tightened his grip again before Akari attacked making it look like a meteor shower from what Okajima said. Itona said that she's been in _Boss Battle Mode_ for fifteen seconds and the tentacles have already gotten a hold of her brain.

"Korosensei doesn't want this, I know he doesn't want this if she's lost he'll feel guiltier" I said as I wrote what Itona said down in my book again. Itona said that if this lasts a few more minutes she's sure to die before I saw that Korosensei sees that she's saying she wants the murderer to die.

But as soon as that was seen Kayano Kaede said she wants Korosensei to save her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:23 P.M. on September 15, 2016.**

 **1) Foreshadow**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	37. Kako Akiraka ni Daiichibu

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Kako Akiraka ni Daiichibu- Past Revealed Part One

Nagisa's POV

Akari kept telling him over and over to die before Maehara said that if he does he won't be the only one. Just before Korosensei appeared, as if on cue from Sugino saying we have to do something, Korosensei asked me if what I said in the classroom was still on the table.

I nodded saying it is before he told me that if I can't do it in the small window of opportunity he gives me he'll die but I nodded still. "As soon as she hits my most vulnerable spot, under my tie, and thinks she's done me in her blood lust will stop for a very short period" he told me and I nodded.

"You don't have to say anymore Korosensei, I have an idea of what to do as soon as you said that however the after effects are something _I_ don't want" I said and he told me as long as it doesn't go against my principals it's fine. I heard Jelavic-Sensei say that he can't expect me to jump into the fray after Korosensei couldn't project his head anymore before I spoke up.

"Do not stop me Jelavic-Sensei, I am not going to let him die like that not ever" I said before I spoke again with a smile. "I really don't want to use it on her because that would make her emotionally different with me but it's better than nothing but it will work way to well at where I'll stop" I told her before I looked back at the fight waiting for the opening.

" _Sokudo Ran Rank 5_ " I said under my breath before I disappeared and reappeared in front of Akari starting the move that Mrs. Jelavic taught me kissing her with the aid of _Hato_ (1) going with tongue at _Hit 5_. Stopping at _Hit 15_ I asked Korosensei if this will do before he brought out tweezers saying it will and that I did a good job which I was thankful for.

When the tentacles were out I fell to the ground as well from the energy I used worrying about Korosensei as well as using _Sokudo Ran Rank 5_ and doing five more _Hits_ than I should've to make sure it would work. After the incident when all the fire was put out Kurahashi asked if she was going to be alright before Korosensei said that she only needs rest.

Nakamura said _that_ was a kiss before saying 'way to go prince charming' but I told her not to make a thing out of it before Mrs. Jelavic lifted my chin saying that fifteen _Hits_ on a ten second kiss is not something to write home about before I told her to let me finish. "I knew I should've stopped at _Hit 10_ because that would've distracted her enough but I went with five extra _Hits_ to make sure I didn't want to go overboard Jelavic-Sensei" I told her when she let my chin go.

I heard Korosensei thrown up something before the other students said 'Korosensei!' in a worried tone. He told us he's fine and that it'll take a while before his heart fully recovers and even though he knows they want answers now he asked them for a bit more patience.

As soon as that was said Korosensei dodged a shot that was aimed at him before I saw it was Kotaro who did that, he told Korosensei to quit the deathbed ploy because he recuperated enough to dodge. "Leave Korosensei alone Kotaro" I said loud enough for him to hear before he brushed it off saying that Akari could've done more than this if she was willing to sacrifice herself for the job.

Kotaro said that Korosensei's a monster before asking how many 'wimpy' assassins he sent away empty handed in the past year. Kotaro took off his mask saying that he's the one Korosensei stole everything from and Korosensei will give his life to.

Korosensei said that the man is Yanagisawa before Kotaro walked off saying _March_ is almost upon us, Kayano woke up after that. She asked what happened and I asked if she was okay before she turned away blushing making Okano ask if she's back.

She told us that at first it was blood lust but the more time she spent with him the less it seemed to matter which I knew from the start as well. She said that she wondered what his full story is, what about him doesn't she know, should she hold off killing him? At about that time the tentacles took control not letting her wait.

She said she's stupid because for us assassinations have been about self-discovery but for the past year it's been revenge for her. "Kayano? I've noticed over the time we spent in _E-Class_ that this 'role' you've been playing has slowly become a part of you" I said before continuing.

"We all wear masks sometimes Kayano but that never means our friendships are false, it's still us regardless" I said before I went to the topic of Korosensei. "His past won't be sinless Kayano but we have to listen to his story as a class" I said before I saw she was crying.

She told us thanks for letting her finally be real before Isogai told Korosensei that no matter what his story is, because it's over with, we'll accept it. He told us that he never hoped to revisit this part of his life again but our trust in him is more important because he doesn't want to jeopardize our bond with him.

He asked if we recalled what Karasuma-Sensei told Jelavic-Sensei about there being more to a good assassin then what meets the eye which is more than relevant here. He said that despite this being his first time teaching he's more than risen to the challenge because he's a gifted improviser.

That statement surprised Karma before Takebayashi asked if he's saying what he thinks he's saying, he told him 'yes' before telling the class that until two years ago he was the assassin known as the _Reaper_. He told us that no matter what come _March_ he's going to die, that the only thing we can change is if he goes alone or he takes the _Earth_ with him.

 **~Nin~**

Third Person's POV

 _A young man was born into darkness growing to disdain the light, growing up in a slum with soul crushing poverty knowing just degradation and ugliness. His life had taught him that he can only rely on money, skills, and death finding the path of an assassin was something that was bound to happen for this young man._

 _He killed those stronger with his knowledge and those with knowledge with his strength. He killed ones with both using surpassing charm gaining the nickname 'the Reaper' when his victims reached a thousand._ The young man was being rolled down a hallway full of bright lights not long into his _Assassination_ career.

Kotaro Yanagisawa went on the speaker telling the young man that despite being called ' _the Reaper_ ' in the world outside he's a specimen in here, calling him a ' _Guinea Pig_ ' in the process. Kotaro said that his daily routine would be unpleasant before the young man sat up when the restraints holding him to the table retracted.

The young man looked both ways before standing up and walking to a glass wall separating him from another room that had a desk and chair. He put his hand on it before the sound of an automated door opening made him look up. A young woman walked in with a lab coat on saying that it's a shock the young man doesn't even look like a ruthless killer.

The young man thought that she drew the short straw asking if she could let him out saying he won't do anything. She crossed her pointer fingers in front of her making an 'X' saying that she's developed an allergic reaction to being murdered.

He thought that she can be useful before saying that the only thing bothering him was the shirt, it was a green shirt with a light green thick stripe going across the middle with a piece of beef on it saying 'The 8/10th' which was odd to him. The young woman said that her name was Aguri Yukimura before saying that it's nice to meet him. " _ATP Ace_ , rebalance phase, give him 40 units of _SOD Inhibiter_ " Kotaro said as the young man lie on the table again before an assistant doctor said that he would.

Three white and black injection tubes went into the left side of the young man's neck before he made a muffled noise of pain. The man thought that killing them now while they were wide open would be 'premature' before closing his eyes right when Kotaro looked down at him.

Aguri was working on something at her desk when she heard the sound of a door opening to see three scientists rolling the table with the young man on it into the room behind the glass wall. She walked over to the glass saying 'excellent work today' before the scientists left, the young man sat up when the restraints holding him retracted again. He scratched the back of his neck before putting his hand to his side when Aguri told him to relax so she can check his vitals.

He looked at the shirt she was wearing today to see it was dorkier than the last, a brown one with a flowery cucumber, before saying that it was dorkier than the first. She was surprised before saying that she's only trying to add color to his life thinking that he'd appreciate it voicing that thought.

He told her that in reality it grinds his gears, she told him that if she knew that she wouldn't have fallen in love with the brand saying that her students aren't the only ones that think it's lame. The young man asked 'students?' out loud in a curious tone before Kotaro yelled Aguri's name when the door opened. He asked her why a simple data check takes so long before hitting her with her clipboard on the head.

After he had done that he put his hand on her hand where he'd just hit saying that if her 'dolt' of a father wasn't one of his sub core contractors she'd be the one behind the glass instead. He said he let her slide on the _Connubial Duties_ but he won't let her do that here because he expects professionalism.

Kotaro turned to the glass telling the 'guinea pig' he'll see him tomorrow hitting the glass with his fist before saying that it's going to be fun leaving right after. The young man was being electrocuted in the next experiment by something. _Yanagisawa's research was to generate organic antimatter, that being his ambition with the research at least, not stopping at any end to complete that work._

Splicing the particle acceleration cycle for antimatter into the life cycle of a cell priming the cells engine and infusing it with incredible power. The young man told Yanagisawa that he hands and feet were numb while the rest of his body was chilled to the bone.

Yanagisawa said that he's supposed to add 'Mr.' in front of his surname before saying _Peripheral Neuropathy_ is normal going to the computer hearing what the scientist suggested. The assistant said that he suggests they take him off the _Alkaloid_ , the young man thought that if he manipulates the process himself he'll boost the rate of success wanting unknown destructive powers for himself. Aguri told the young man that she has a lot of stuff to do today that she has to finish if she doesn't want to get smacked around.

The young man asked if that was a frequent worry for her before she said that it was because if she gets the sense knocked out of her then there'll be nothing to pass onto her class with a smile on her face as she said it. He tried asking again about her class knowing that he's forgetting something from before the _Lab_ but not knowing what it was.

Kotaro asked what was taking so long again before she told him that she's sorry calling him 'dear' making him tell her to put her clerical skills to use. He asked her if he underestimated her skills for grunt work making the young man see that Kotaro's frequency was angry while hers was scared or worried. Kotaro told her that she needs to learn to do her job getting ready to hit her but the young man hit the glass to where it rippled making Kotaro go unconscious.

Aguri asked what he did as well as something else but he interrupted her telling her that he was only immobilized and that she has a class to worry about giving her a smile. After three months in the horrible place _the Reaper_ and _Teacher_ were as open with each other as though they were close friends.

Aguri sighed when she was working on a paper before the young man spoke asking if it was _Quadratic Equations_ saying that she should dress them, to not go easy on _College Prep School_ students. Aguri stood up saying that he seems better suited to her teaching job than her but he told her that he can play the part but he's not cut out for the real thing looking down and to his right. "I think I had two protégés once but I can't remember one of them, the one I do remembered betrayed me which is how I winded up here" he told her.

He said he was blind even though he gauged his protégés abilities in minute detail before Aguri said that he wanted to be seen saying that he wanted to get his approval. Everything he did was to get his attention before he told her that he watched him like a hawk saying that everyone wants attention and that's how you win people over.

He was electrocuted before going unconscious, Kotaro's voice came over the speakers telling the 'guinea pig' that break time's over and that it was time to get back to work. He told the young man to get on the table because he has more tests to run and while they were being done one of the scientists voiced his worries about the experiment having enough and wreaking havoc. Kotaro told him that that's the reason Aguri is there because he'll most likely take her as a hostage in his escape which was why he gave her the job.

The young man got off the table on his hands and knees coughing into his hand before taking it away coughing up blood. The scientist who was worried before came over the speakers saying they expected this reaction and that it's fine before he stopped talking.

The young man collapsed still coughing with large puddles of blood under him, _Aguri was a part of the experiment watching as the Reaper turned into something altogether inhuman. She had suspected this much but never bothered her superiors with the questions she had_. The young man sat up on the table when the lights came on Aguri telling him that he did good work today.

She told him that she'll take his vitals after a second of him catching his breath telling him that she'll stay for a bit so she can visit for a while. _She stared straight ahead smiling as light hearted as ever_ , the young man thought that everyone wants attention, approval before standing up.

He told her that sounded lovely asking if she brought the exam questions. _The killer who had never shown his face to anyone was now enjoying being able to be seen. A new school year started, a new batch of students under one roof of Kunigigaoka Junior High, not knowing that in two weeks time the moon would be a permanent crescent._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this at 5:58 P.M. on September 16, 2016.**

 **1) Means Heart I think, she a pink snake with whit around the edges of her scales.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Friday.**


	38. Hinshi no Chikai

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am going to update the chapters one at a time today because I didn't write a chapter yesterday when I finished writing the recently updated chapter for Hunters Relation because I was tired and because being sick, or close to being sick, did not help the headache or tiredness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hinshi no Chikai- Dying Vow

Third Person POV

The young man was sitting on a _Lab Table_ reading a book when Aguri stood up getting his attention when she said that he hasn't seen the new top she was wearing. He told her that her style sets women back a hundred years before he saw that her _Tube Top_ had a tiger pattern with red/blue devil head pattern lining the top of it.

He ended up having a nosebleed, with a wide smile, and his hand on his chin when he was staring while Aguri sweat dropped. When she apologized saying it looked better on the mannequin before he turned around also apologizing.

He covered his nose and blocked his view of Aguri wondering if the experiments were doing this to him before Aguri got his attention again. His fingers and hand, the one he used to block his view, expanded trying to block it more.

When that happened is when she got his attention saying that his tentacles do a good job at keeping him honest. She suggested that the tentacles try to reflect how he sees himself instead of choosing shape at random.

He asked what she meant so she elaborated asking him to imagine if he wasn't born where he was: he'd still be smart, a tad bit goofy, a little perverted, remarkably stubborn, but his smile open and honest. What made him smile behind his hand though was it wouldn't be a means to an end but an open, honest smile instead.

Time Skip: A Year After he Entered the _Lab_

The young man asked about the present Aguri was wanting to give him before she told him that he's always complaining about his neck being cold and that this time it's something fashionable. He told her 'thanks' with a weird expression, a smile that's nervous, confused, and a little worried.

She asked him if he didn't like it with a sad expression before he scratched the back of his head when he said that wasn't it and asked why he was being given a present out of the blue. She folded the black tie saying that it's been a year since they met and since he can't remember when he was born she thought he could treat this day as his birthday.

She asked him to let her give him a proper birthday because he always listens to her babble about her life giving her great advice. He was shocked for a second before he smiled with his eyes closed saying 'alright then' before he looked at her when she said she didn't know how to give it to him.

She said it was awkward because she forgot to factor in the glass, she told him that Yanagisawa was hounding her to quit her teaching job so she can work there full-time and she was actually thinking about it. She said her reasoning was that her newest group of students were so unique and she doesn't know how to handle them because she's too something.

She said she knows it's cheesy but they're a good group of students leaning her head against the glass when she said she can't quit because she can't give up on other people. She said it hurts which surprised him before she said that she wished she could hold him because if she had his strength she could get through one more year.

Eight string-like things came from the young man's body going through the holes that allowed sound to go through when he put his hand where hers would be on the glass. _Before he had known it his smile was more than a means to an end_ , the strings made to look like a hand as they moved to her left cheek and he put his forehead on the glass.

He told her she can get through it before she thanked him doing the same with her forehead, _three hours before the Moon exploded this event occurred_.

Time Skip: a Little More Than Three Hours Later

The young man told Aguri that he dies a horrible death brushing it off because he knew it would happen eventually. She yelled at him that he can't give up without trying but before she could finish her sentence he lifted his right hand saying it'd be a shame to waste his new power until then.

She was shocked when he said goodbye after saying that it's been fun, when he turned around he told her that he thinks it's about time to go even if it was a bit earlier than he intended. Tentacles appeared from his skin and hair saying that he's more than capable before Aguri told him to wait since he isn't who he used to be anymore.

He turned slightly when she said that to look at her asking if she was going to stop him, her answer being a loud 'yes!' and he asked 'really? With what?' before continuing. He asked her if she was going to stop him with her little arms or her 'stunning' intellect when he put the tentacle-like hand on the glass.

He told her unless either of those abilities surpass his she doesn't stand a chance at saving him before two cracks in the glass appeared. He told her she isn't worth taking as a hostage before four more cracks appeared.

He told her that if she doesn't leave she'll die a pointless death before more glass cracked and his face could no longer be seen by Aguri. She walked over to the door behind her with her head down saying her name and that she needs out in a sad but normal tone besides that sadness.

When he heard the door open and close he turned around asking what torture he's capable of in a test drive of his new powers before he crouched down everything on him becoming tentacles. When he stopped all the security cameras from opening he told Yanagisawa that the new body he has is invincible and that he gave him a lot to work with.

The young man smashed the door open surrounding himself with smoke before guns were being shot at him. After he dodged the various shots three men were hit before he told them that if they're trying to hit a major artery a grain of sand would do the trick.

The young man was speared through the gut with a _Tentacle Mine_ , similar in shape to a _Harpoon_ but a jungle green color and as flexible as rubber. Eight more were shot at him but he was just fine and he voiced that telling Yanagisawa that he needs more than that to kill him.

The tentacles went through five or more men before Yanagisawa told them to drop the _Acrylic Shield_ which did little good when a part of a _Tentacle Mine_ broke the five inch thick _Acrylic_ going into Yanagisawa's left eye. After a while the _Lab_ had a massive hole in the ceiling and below that hole was a pile of high rubble that the young man was crouched on top of.

He said that it doesn't matter because he's going to die in a year no matter if it's here or somewhere else, he's going to take the _Earth_ with him which would be even better. When he stood up a gale of wind burst from him before Aguri grabbed onto his back telling him to stop because he'll regret it if he doesn't.

Despite all of what she'd seen she was hopeful which was something he hadn't expected her to do, it was completely new to him. A _Tentacle Mine_ flew through her side making her fall as if in slow motion to the young man when he realized what had just happened.

He called her name as she rolled down the pile of rubble before he went down at light speed to catch her. When he did she admitted that that was really stupid and that she should've paid attention to where she was going.

He asked her why she did that with a stutter before she answered saying that she had a slight suspicion that the weapons wouldn't be able stop him. He wondered then why it was always death and destruction because he knew if he had been there a fraction of a second earlier this wouldn't be happening.

He told her sorry because he thinks he killed her before she told him with a smile that it wasn't his fault because she didn't have to go after him. She told him that she knew the risks, she chose her priorities, and that that was how important he is to her adding 'silly' to the end regarding him as such.

He told her that there's no one more important than her to him saying sorry again because she should've been the one to kill him instead. She coughed up blood onto the floor to not get it on him telling him to spend his year teaching the children to help them succeed because they're just like him.

She said that they were traversing in the dark looking for a light, someone to accept them as they are faults and all. She reached for his tentacle touching it saying they're beautiful and that with these hands he can reach them when she put her other hand on his right cheek.

She said she knows it in her heart that what she says is true before her hand fell limp from his cheek. After he took a shuttering breath he laid her down and brushed her bangs to her left side.

He looked to her abdomen to see something black sticking out before he picked it up saying he's sorry again. _He realized then that all the faults he'd noticed were really a part of her charm_ clenching the tie as he looked at it.

His tentacles searched around when he had decided to teach, to take up the torch in her honor and to take the children as they are. He put three tentacles/fingers on the wound the _Tentacle Mine_ left before he promised her that he'll never turn his back on the students.

 _The tentacles asked him who he wanted to be, he said he wanted to be weak, to be flawed, to see weakness in others so he can protect them not exploit them. He said he wanted to be a guide, he wanted to be a teacher._

 _He'll be wrong sometimes but he'll honor Aguri's memory the best way he knows how._

Nagisa's POV

I felt a tear fall as I listened to what he relived, I had tried so hard to keep him from becoming like this, from going through the pain that he did. He told us the one who taught him how to be a teacher, taught him to respect others and not judge them by their weakness was Aguri Yukimura.

He said she was a wonderful person and that because of her he gathered all the knowledge he could and began to prepare to pick up where she left off. He said he wanted to pass the gift/knowledge of personal growth onto us, he wasn't sure how to reach her cherished class so he wracked his brain every night coming up with the _Assassination Classroom_.

I sniffled slightly trying to stop it but it seemed only Karasama-Sensei, Korosensei, and Karma heard it because I saw them look at me and felt arms tighten around my waist. Korosensei turned around and I wiped another tear that fell from my eye feeling Karma's lips on my head when I did that.

 **~Nin~**

It was _January 6_ and none of us had thought of _Assassination Plots_ over the _Winter Break_. I was in the _Hospital_ deciding to apologize to Kayano for how I woke her from her blood lust.

I set a bag down "how are you Kayano?" I asked her and she said despite it not being her name she's grown used to it not answering my question but I didn't mind. Sugino apologized about having to spend her _Winter Break_ in the _Hospital_ before she told him that she's glad she can make it back for the next term regardless.

Kayano asked if we spent our time thinking about ' _Assassination Plots_ ' but she didn't use the exact words because of where we are and just asked if we spent our time wisely. Sugino said they were hard to think about so they didn't, Kayano apologized for that before she said that now that she knows she has some closure about what happened to Aguri.

She said that knowing where Korosensei comes from doesn't make it any easier but I told her she's not to blame and that _Snake_ already blames himself for not doing anything and that the truth would've came out eventually. Okuda said that we were all in denial because we didn't want to face what it was really about when we had a 'blast' with him not thinking about where it was leading.

I wasn't in denial or not thinking about what it was leading to, I was worried and afraid of what was to come of Master Karasu all throughout the school year. "Sorry about earlier with the kiss, it wasn't intentional and it was something that would leave you more intact than anything else I had" I said bowing my head asking if she was mad at me.

She waved it off saying she wasn't and that she owes me instead before I stood up straight. "I'm glad, I hope it doesn't change things now" I said before I saw her go under the covers saying I worry too much but just from that I know it did change things.

Kanzaki said we should leave because she may need some rest and I nodded saying that we should go. We all left after we said our goodbyes but I ended up walking into Karma almost falling but he caught my shoulders before I could telling me I should slow down next time so I don't hurt myself and I nodded.

After that was done we heard Kanzaki laugh and when I turned around to look at her she had a hand over her mouth so I asked what was so funny. She apologized saying that Kayano's always been the one looking in but now it feels like she's a part of the class.

Time Skip: School the Next Day

Korosensei said that third term was upon us and on the board it said '3rd Term Begins! 64 Days Till Earth's Destruction!' as well as how he laughs with an exclamation mark at the end of that. He said he wants everyone to play hard and kill hard before I looked at him and he did the same seeming to understand I wanted to ask him something.

"What is it that you want to ask Nagisa?" I heard him ask before everyone looked at me "did you forget your name, birthday, and second student when you were in the _Lab_?" I asked seeing him nod and hearing him sigh. "It's not that they weren't important to me Nagisa it's just that I had forgotten them when I arrived at the _Lab_ " he told me and I nodded before he said that he only remembered the information when he had seen his students.

He left and I was smiling slightly at the news since I didn't know he recognized me when he became our teacher. Mrs. Irina said that _Assassins_ don't kill out of greed or desperation because they're not animals, I'm, Nagisa's, not an animal.

She told us that only when our emotions are buried, which are the first thing others target, is when we work on the second. Letting go of emotions is a high cost before she said that we should think it through before we decide because killing feelings is difficult but are harder to resurrect.

Time Skip: The Woods Outside the _E-Class Building_

I called everyone to the woods surrounding the _E-Class_ building wanting to tell them about me as well as my father's businesses and what I do there. The main reason though is to tell them I'd rather save Korosensei than kill him.

Terasaka asked what I called them out for before I told them that I wanted to talk to them about something. Nakamura told me to go ahead but I told them I wasn't sure if it was even possible.

 _SIB_ knew where Master Karasu was and that if we didn't save him something bad would happen, the day we had a plan to save him though it was too late. Then we went to find a cure instead and it didn't work too well in the following months and it was too late again, I was too late again.

I told them I want to save Korosensei instead of kill him which is what I had thought was the impossible part, we're still trying to find a cure but we're missing key components to do so. It's worrying my father and scaring me since Master Karasu was like a second father to me and it was my fault that it happened to him in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:31 P.M. on September 23, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	39. Kaiga Saido

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. If I continue with three chapters today and next week and then four the following week this will finally be complete which means I'll have more time to finish or start writing other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Kaiga Saido- Painting Sides

Nagisa's POV

Mimura asked if I meant keeping him from self-destructing come _March_ before Okano asked where we even start which I was happy about that some even wanted to. I was relieved because even if we can't save him I can tell him we tried and I won't feel so guilty about causing this.

"My father and I have been working on something as soon as we found out about the tentacles in Korosensei but we haven't made a breakthrough because we're missing something" I told them before Kurahashi said that she's game. She said he's way too good of a bug hunting buddy to let explode before I turned to Kataoka who said if I hadn't said anything she would've.

I asked if she was really on board with it when she said that it's the least we can do before Hara said that it's appropriate since it's what this class has been leading up to. Sugino said he's in because to him it's a new challenge before someone said it was like a new show in a way.

I heard Okano say that she doesn't want to live with the guilt saying we're obligated to give it a shot. I wasn't entirely surprised that so many want to help because of their hesitation to do so but where are the ones who'll disagree with it?

Nakamura said she was against it but I didn't say anything until she said that our bond is of an _Assassin_ and a _Target_ making me sigh.

"You guys have more than one bond with Korosensei at least two but I have two as well and it's not as an _Assassin_ and _Target_ bond" I told her before she said that not killing him would defeat the purpose of what he told us. I wasn't going to deny that but he knows my conditions when it comes to _Assassinations_ , I know it's still wrong to kill someone but at least it gives me some comfort if all conditions are met.

Terasaka said that they get wanting to save him but we don't know if there's even a cure before Yoshida said that I sound like the only one whose been thinking about this but I know I'm not. Muramatsu asked what would happen if the clock runs out on us while we're trying to find the cure asking if I considered that.

"I did actually but unless I tell you my reason for saying so I'm not explaining in full" I told him before Terasaka asked if I wanted Korosensei's last thought to be that we haven't tried almost making me smile before Karma asked if it was always the talented ones that thought everything will work out in the end. "How do you mean that you've thought about it? Do you really think that you can kill him if you find a cure?" he asked me but I could tell he was only curious but a bit angry at the same time.

"Are you still mad about the blood lust incident? I had wondered why you only had us meeting in barely crowded places, alone, or a place having little to no people" I asked before I continued. "Normally those who see someone else's blood lust that far exceeds someone else of their age they would want to run away or stay in crowded places so the other can't do anything" I told him and the others seemed confused.

"Do you want me to show you how I mean to 'kill' Korosensei who I knew long before this year started, when he was still human?" I asked and he nodded but seemed confused. I looked at the ground wondering which move I should do and what _Rank_ , I don't want to kill or hurt him so it'd have to be _Rank 1_ or _Rank 0_.

When I had decided what I'd do I looked up not having any of my _Snakes_ help me before I saw his eyes turn to slits and he showed his blood lust as well which I didn't flinch at since I'm used to it. He went to punch me but it was weak so I grabbed his arm using the force to pull my legs up and wrap them around his neck, I chose the _Flying Triangle Hold Rank 1_ since I know I don't want to hurt him and the least this could do is knock him unconscious if it wasn't so weak.

He pulled me up but before I could jump down Sugino grabbed me, Isogai and Maehara grabbed Karma. I heard Korosensei say that a _School Yard Fight_ sounds fun but he said that we settle our differences other ways.

I got out of Sugino's hold easily when Korosensei told me to come here which I did without hesitation. "What is it Master Karasu?" I asked as I stood in front of him before he put his tentacle on my head but I know he's upset.

"What's with that weak attack Nagisa? You know you shouldn't go easy on an opponent especially when they're someone close to you" he told me and I nodded. "I didn't want to hurt or kill Karma you know my _Assassination Conditions_ " I told him and he nodded ruffling my hair.

"Your father and I never went against them since you came up with them once you realized you needed them at the age of six, having the blood of about 500 people doesn't sit well with you at the age of five" he told me and I nodded. "Everyone? It seems Nagisa wanted to tell you that he's been the one of the world's best _Assassins_ since he was seven and eleven months, meet _Snake_ everyone" he said before there were sides being made.

Korosensei said that the red _Paintballs_ are for those who think he should be liquidated and the blue ones for who think he should be cured instead. He told us we have to firmly state our position on the matter before we battle it out in a game of _Capture the Flag_.

"Nagisa I know that you blame yourself for what happened to me but I don't care about what the result of this is as long as you defend it with all you have alright?" he asked me and the others before we all nodded. Isogai asked if we were ready and I nodded, I don't mind if I have to kill him I just really don't want to do so when I know the others will regret it, that was my main problem with this situation.

Chiba and Hayami went first and I almost showed my blood lust when Chiba called Master Karasu an 'it' instead of a 'who' which he had correct to 'it' and I didn't like it. Kayano said that she made up her mind a long time ago when she had tried to kill him and regretted it, her sister as well as herself want him to live as long as possible.

Okuda said that if science can sew destruction than it can find a way to save as she picked up a jar of blue _Paintballs_ , Takebayashi said that it's not like hope is slim because we can do anything if we work together. Okajima, Mimura, and Sugaya are hands-on types so they went with the red.

Kimura said that justice was a tricky concept for him until Korosensei taught him to respect it so he's going to live up to his name, he's going for red. Kanzaki chose the blue because she wants him to keep giving us good advice calling it a selfish reason before she said it.

Hazama said we were just going around in circles after saying that saving our teacher or saving the _Earth_ were our choices now and that should be an easy one. Yada picked the blue saying that if we can't stay true to our feelings what else is there in life saying she wants him to live and that's that.

Maehara said that he and Isogai are simple guys and as long as they want to save him that's all there is to it, Isogai said that's true as long as he can be sensitive to others' feelings. Itona chose red because he joined the class to kill Korosensei, he's made friends and had fun planning ways to kill him so he wants more of that.

Ritsu chose to remain neutral because it's in her protocol to kill him but the loss is immeasurable so she can't decide. Okano asked if killing him means they hate him making me smile since killing someone doesn't mean that.

"This doesn't apply to Nagisa because he's different since we've known each other longer, but it doesn't mean you hate me it means the opposite because killing me means you care about me" he told her making me smile. "You know my conditions for killing Master Karasu and you know you don't meet any of the requirements but I never said that I wouldn't kill you if it came to that" I told him with a sad smile surprising the others before I grabbed a blue _Paintball Gun_.

"I know Nagisa, I never blamed you and I never once regretted you not trying to kill me these past months, though I would like you to try this time just in case" he told me and I nodded. "You're going to tell me why you changed our venue to less crowded places after this Karma because there is a reason besides saving Korosensei that I did this" I told him getting confused looks which I ignored.

 **~N~**

I heard Karasuma-Sensei say that he'll call any illegal moves that he sees before saying he's blind to our respective positions.

 _Karasuma's Thoughts: If Nagisa wasn't here and his 'conditions' as he called them were met then I wouldn't think that an_ Assassination _at this stage would work. I know that he feels like he won't be able to do anything that we're expecting him to do but he'll work it out like he always does for_ Assassination Missions _._

He asked if we were ready before he said that the game begins now and I sent out _Taka no Me_ to watch everything as I go find a place to wait for my plan to commence. I know I can't save him like I want to so badly but I want to show Karma what most of my life as _Snake_ has been like and I can't do that if I don't win this.

I saw Kataoka and Takebayashi get hit in the shoulder with red because of Hayami when I reached my hiding place. Master Karasu said I could use _Denwa_ , only to talk to Karma about things not regarding to strategies and placement, and _Taka no Me_ to keep an eye on the situation but I can't tell my team.

Okajima and Chiba were out in a wave of blue when I saw a _Vampire Bat_ , Kanzaki showed her blood lust perfectly on that. Sugaya was out next when she jumped over the rock he was behind but I feel as though she'll get knocked out soon.

I saw Karma grab Kanzaki by the neck as he hung upside down in a tree taking her feet off the ground, it is true that by going around you'll be subtly hidden but Karma's smart enough to realize that. I didn't listen to what Karma said after he said he's taking the lead because I'm not supposed to listen to it.

I saw through _Taka no Me_ that Mimura was heading to a rock which is covered and an easy viewing position making me smile before I told Karma he's a great leader with what he did with Mimura. I couldn't see his glare but I know he is "don't worry I won't go after him I have no reason to, I'm only going to go after you when I believe the probability is high" I told him before I heard him chuckle under his breath being sure to be quiet.

Sugino and Fuwa were shot by Hazama and I had no doubt it was Karma's orders because of Mimura, Karma's not the only one who notices our classmates strengths. No one and I mean no one is a stranger to me, we have surveillance all over the world but we don't get tried because we kill others and sell information to whoever pays, including high ranking government officials and politicians.

Isogai got 'revenge' by shooting Hazama in the forehead and I heard her say that Karma used her as a decoy which she should've known. Okano attacked Kurahashi who was very upset about being knifed in the arm and heart.

Okano then went to attack Kayano who was dodging and slashing just as Okano was before she tripped on a rock that had her falling off the edge. She didn't realize until too late that Kimura shot her before she could even shoot the gun which was a fatal mistake not paying attention and pulling the trigger faster.

Kimura was being way too optimistic which I told Karma about before he asked me why I'm not telling my team their position making me frown. "They can handle themselves Karma, I want to convince you to do this not just for Korosensei but to show you who you first met" I told him knowing he remembers we met long before being first years.

Kimura and Okano went after Hara but they were caught in a homemade net trap that Hara made. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing when Maehara said that a weaponless girl seems quite tempting since he was making fun of them because that was how they got caught.

Isogai shot at Mimura when they saw him in the tree before I saw that Hara was shot in the side when she was setting a trap, Hayami showed her blood lust in the form of a _Death Adder_ when she chose to wrap her legs around a branch and not hold on as she aimed in a position meant for laying down. I know Hayami's _Kinetic Vision_ and _Balance_ is better than Chiba's so I know this is her ideal battle field when she hit the tree almost hitting Isogai in the process because it was so precise.

"Her precision in an active battle field is amazing isn't it Karma?" I asked him and I know he rolled his eyes because he knows who I mean. I could tell that Nakamura was wavering in what she said about winning this so she can kill Korosensei.

I do believe we have a duty to protect the world however we can but I want to make it up to Korosensei and Karma for what I did to them. Okuda 'died' because of either Hayami or Itona since Isogai, Okuda, Maehara, and I think Yada were planning an ambush against them because they're the only ones besides Karma guarding the flag.

Yada was able to get Hayami once Isogai was down before she was out because of Itona, the only one left I think is Maehara in that group. I was happy that Maehara realized he was better with knives than guns once he got Itona out.

" _Sokudo Ran Rank 3_ " I said under my breath but I made sure only Karma heard it when I saw that Nakamura, Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu were moving. I sliced them all in the back at point blank range "probability is high now _Yakkaina Akuma_ (1)" I told him making him scowl at me but I could tell he was somewhat glad regardless.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:28 P.M. on September 23, 2016.**

 **1) I know I mentioned what this means in Chapter 26** ** _Tankukudo_** **but it means Thorny Devil.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story nd will continue reading.**


	40. Kaishi Kako

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty: Kaishi Kako- Commencing Past

Nagisa's POV

"Maehara was being an idiot huh? You don't talk or make any noise during an _Assassination Mission_ unless you're allowed to" I said and saw Karma nod but I know he's uneasy now.

Korosensei's POV

I heard Mrs. Irina say that what Nagisa did was a risky move because he used Karasuma as his blind which was a good move and not unexpected. "Nagisa's a _Comprehensive Assassin_ , one who excels at every form of _Assassination_ , even before I had met him that was the case" I said getting my students attention.

"Karma is not to be underestimated because he would make a good _Assassin_ with his intellect, a _Shadow Assassin_ would most likely be his type" I said before Sugino asked if Nagisa was so great why he lost to Karma. "Nagisa or _Snake_ has three conditions that must be met for him to _Assassinate_ someone, me included, if two or more are met he'll do the _Assassination_ but if it's less than that he won't" I said but I know that didn't answer his question.

Nagisa's POV

"I know you want me to try against you Karma but if I did you'd be seriously wounded or dead, I'll go against you with knives but I excel at handling all forms of weaponry" I told him and he nodded saying that he doesn't mind. I stretched my arms taking my jacket off because Karma's doing so to, this outfit was never really comfortable for me but I didn't ask to change mine because I asked too much already.

Karma wore a skin tight black V-neck under his jacket but I wore a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck. I walked closer and it was the same with Karma before we stopped walking all together.

Time Lapse: Different Years

When I had first fallen for him it was when he found me scared to death when I was five after I had reached the 500 kill mark, over half being innocent of what I was paid to kill them for. The second time I had fallen for him was when we met a little more than five years later as first years, he was so much stronger than he was then and smarter to.

When I was reading a _Movie Premier_ of _Sonic Ninja_ in the _Library_ I saw that Karma had been so excited that his favorite director directs _Sonic Ninja_ as well. I had fallen harder when I saw him smiling when he asked if it was cool that he goes with me to see it since he didn't even know it was coming out soon.

I had loved hanging out with him more than anything and had wanted to about six years before then when he found me, all those feelings happened half way into our first year. We were walking down an alley talking about the _Sonic Ninja_ movie when I saw some guys in front of us who were mad that Karma was still walking even after he beat his friend to a bloody pulp.

Karma said that the man's friend started it showing his fangs which I always thought were his second best feature, the first being his hair color. I watched as Karma threw his bag into the air when he was called a liar by the man and heard the man whose face Karma punched in crack.

I caught his bag watching as he maneuvered so easily in a street brawl as if he was slicing a knife through the air. I didn't think I'd fall enough to confess to him, in alley no less, after he fought the two guys showing his blood lust in the form of a _Thorny Devil_.

I did confess to him and I was glad he felt the same but after I showed my blood lust by accident he stopped taking me out in public unless it was a place that wasn't crowded. I was surprised really that he didn't walk away when I did that but when he was finally suspended I wondered why he seemed so protective of me that he tried not getting into fights.

He chose to not fight as much after that and I don't know why, he was protective not on edge or scared by the amount of blood lust I had showed him.

Karma's POV Same Time Line

I was protective of Nagisa back when he showed me his blood lust the day he was wanting to tell me something important. I had always pretended that I didn't remember when he was five and I six that I had found him scared to death near my house on my way home.

I had wanted to protect him then but I never saw him after that and when I did I wanted to get to know him better so I talked to him. I had always asked what happened that night and I thought he was going to tell me but the 'incident' it seems stopped him from doing so.

When it felt like I was stabbed with a _Katana_ when I called Nagisa's name I knew he was different and I didn't need to know what happened because that was enough to tell me that he has enemies who want revenge on him. I chose then to protect him when he had told me that I had walked by him like I didn't see him, underneath the smile I saw that he was hesitant to say anything let alone _do_ anything else.

I chose venues where there were less people knowing that if any were after him I could be able to spot it easily and take him away from there even if he wouldn't want that because I loved him to that point.

 **~Nin~**

Nagisa's POV the Present

I lunged forward our knives clashing before he told me 'we kill' I had known what he meant but I said 'we save' because I'm getting tired of killing others unless I don't have another option. My arm was grabbed and I was pulled over him but I skidded to a stop before I ran forward choosing to go _Rank 1.8_ , decimals being that much stronger but that much farther from the whole number _Rank_ that's still higher.

I lunged almost head-butting him but not quite making him move a few meters back before he stopped kicking me but I had jumped back before he could. I might use the move they're talking about but the move has a _Counter Measure_ just like any other _Assassination_ and _Ninja_ move.

He can bleed or cause other pain somewhere which is something I don't want Karma to do but I'd have no choice if I want to surprise them. Karma charged but he was a bit slow so I dodged the two slashes easily before I slashed back and he did to.

When he pushed me into the ground I kicked him off me creating distance which I quickly closed almost getting him but that wasn't the case when he also kicked me off him. I jumped to the left dodging the side sweep but was punched in the jaw to where I skidded backwards by only a few inches.

When he tried jumping to stab me I dodged by shifting my body to the right dodging it slightly before I kicked the blade away when it was stuck in the ground from the attack. I didn't go for my blade when he almost knocked me off my feet since I know he'll do it again if I do.

I dodged many times almost wanting to go close to light speed to get my blade that fell on the ground. I punched him finally going to _Rank 2_ making him stumble backwards which also made his lip bleed.

"You do know that _Assassins_ and _Brawlers_ can dodge right? Going at it like this can deplete stamina or kill you if I go to _Rank 2_ or higher again" I told him before I dodged a punch which he seemed to be having fun with. I jumped back landing in a crouched position when he tried a punch before I blocked a kick and punched at _Rank 1.5_ moving his head to the side each time.

I pretended to be down when he kicked my back to the ground knowing he's thinking there won't be another place like this despite his decision. When I heard him walk closer I knew he was about to knife me I rolled over clapping me hands at _Rank 2.1_ but he bit his tongue to keep from falling like I thought he would do.

I saw his eyes glow in my _Sokudo Ran_ position but I didn't use it, I ran like any 'normal' person would do knowing he was going to do something once I got too close. I pretended to put a lot of blood lust into my blade but it was only a small fraction of my current amount before I let it go taking my blood lust back as soon as it left my hand.

I put him into a _Triangle Choke Rank 1.8_ this time not wanting to put him into a coma like I had with the man who tried to kill Karma a year ago and is still in the coma to this day. I know my back's wide open but if Karma really wants to find out how my life as _Snake_ affected me like he always asked about then he won't attack.

"You want to know about my life, what happened when I was five, well I want to show you that's why I need you on my side Karma" I told him before he started punching me in the side since I don't think it caught up with his _Oxygen_ deprived brain just yet. I heard a rustling of leaves before Karma tapped my back three times so I let go thanking him for his decision to forfeit.

"I had wanted to tell you about me being an _Assassin_ and probably leave right after the day I showed you my blood lust by accident but you didn't run despite that and it made me wonder how I can show you the best and worst parts of being an _Assassin_ " I told him when he rubbed his throat. "Sorry about your throat for once I actually went to _Rank 2_ or above which is required to have killed, comatosed, or knock you unconscious" I told him but he said it was fine.

He laid back down telling me I have to teach him what I've learned in my field since he wants to learn to protect me. I smiled at this before I leaned over him and pecked him on the lips as a 'yes' which he knew was my answer before he got up.

He held out his hand asking if I would tell him everything no matter what it is using my nickname ' _Hebi_ ' at the end. "Of course _Yakkainu Akumo_ " I said as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up off the ground.

"I'm glad you know I'm an _Assassin_ so at least you know I didn't do that because I was good at it, I wasn't trying which is why those comments irked me to a point" I told him before he put his arm around my neck. "You should be lucky I didn't beat the truth out of ya, I could've done that instead" he told me and I nodded saying he should try harder if he wanted to do that.

We were in a line at sunset but Karma had an arm around my waist the whole time, Karasuma-Sensei said that we can save Korosensei on the condition that we do it within a month since there are other _Assassins_ who are going to try. "You have to try to save or kill him however it plays out and Nagisa?" Karasuma-Sensei asked making me stand at attention.

"Yes Master Karasuma?" I asked him before he smiled at me which he used to do all the time as well. "Do what you can, if you have to, to kill him even if the others are hesitant to do so, I know your _Assassination Conditions_ don't articulate that but you know it's better that way just in case" he told me and I nodded knowing that once I feel the hesitation I won't be able to so easily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:31 P.M. on September 23, 2016**

 **I was laughing when Karma said that Nagisa looked like mouse trap cheese, Nagisa's face was funny and so was the insult.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Friday.**


	41. Kankaku Deru

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know the men in this have names but Mizuki was the only one whose name was actually mentioned in it and Nagisa normally only addresses his teachers formally or by say 'Master' before their last names.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Kankaku Deru- Spacing Out

Nagisa's POV

I heard Korosensei say that we should consider this an out of class research project with such enthusiasm that I was chuckling. He told us that data pertaining to him crashed into the _Pacific Ocean_ saying it was good planning on their part because he's not able to lift heavy objects.

I heard Okano ask if _Japan_ really has the money to launch an unmanned rocket into space seeing Korosensei look at me telling them that they should ask me instead. "Yes they do considering the rocket we'll be using is my dad's and the only one who knows we'll be going is him for _my_ 'training' as he called it" I told them and they asked if that means I _have_ to go making me nod.

Isogai said that our plan is going to be put into action and because the rocket only holds two people and I'm the one that _has_ to go asked who else wanted to. All the boys except Karma and I raised their hands hearing Nakamura say that boys will be boys.

Korosensei said that the vessel is experimental and has had no successful flights, he didn't add because it was only just finished, asking who was going now making me chuckle when they all put their hands down. Itona said that he wants to go but he thinks it's clear that Karma should be going before I frowned when Karma said that he doesn't want to risk his life seeming to forget he promised to go with me so I can show him something.

Kataoka said that it's perfect because Karma can do something if there's a scuffle and me, an _Assassin_ , just to be safe. Isogai told everyone to save up money to cover the cost before I told them that they don't have to.

They asked me why so I asked if they forgot that my dad's the one funding it in the first place making them frown because it seemed they did forget. Terasaka said that Karma should take responsibility for once in his life before I told Terasaka he can stop talking now.

"You said you would go with me so I can show you something Karma, did you forget that?" I asked him and he blushed slightly which only Korosensei and I saw making me smile. "Seems you did" I said sighing before he said that he didn't forget it just slipped his mind which is the same thing before he said he's going.

Time Skip: _Cape Shimazu Space Center_

I was running with the others before Karma and I cupped our hands together so the others can get over the barbed electric wired fence. I was crawling through a tunnel with Karma when I heard Ritsu say she took control of the system hearing my dad say that we're doing a good job so far.

"Ritsu are you able to do anything about the part of our entry route that's above ground?" I asked her before she asked if shutting down the security camera there is good making me nod and tell her it is. We ran through the tunnel again before Ritsu said we have ten minutes before the next patrol and that we're good to go once she adjusted camera angles.

We climbed out the hatch before I closed it running after Karma who was a few meters ahead of me. We went up the elevator before getting out and running up the stairs as silently as we could before I saw Korosensei.

When we reached him I heard him say that the ' _Safety Inspection_ ' is complete hearing Karma say that what he has on is a liability before Korosensei told him not to say stuff like that. Ritsu said we can switch places with the _Dummy Pilots_ now before I asked if Karma was ready seeing him nod.

Time Skip: the Countdown

"We've been in this situation before haven't we?" I asked him and he nodded saying that he's grown since then because he knows I wasn't scared at that time. My mouth stayed closed and I was glad that Karma kept his closed even if he was gritting his teeth because it won't be painful if he bites his tongue when we lift off.

When we lifted off after a while I heard Korosensei say that it's going really fast before I told him he doesn't have to tag along. "Master Karasu? I am going to relish this and I am going to try and save you, my family has spent over a year trying and make a cure so we can see you again" I told him before he told me that he knows that and he's grateful for it.

I was worried for Korosensei because he almost screamed when he was no longer able to keep up with _Mock 23_ which is required to get into _Outer Space_.

 **~Nin~**

I heard my colleagues say in _English_ that the docking was about to commence with the _Mechanical Arm_ being outreached. The _Docking_ was complete after a while before the door opened.

"Hey guys" I said holding up a fake bomb and knife when Karma held a fake knife to Mizuki's throat. Ritsu said that the _Comm. Link_ was disconnected before I thanked her talking in _English_ when I asked if they could move so we could get something holding out the bomb.

Karma said we should move this inside for more room before we did and I sheathed the knife as I leaned against the wall not pressing anything. "You guys know who I am and I think my dad said why we're here" I told them and they seemed confused before they recognized me.

" _Snake_?! Your father didn't say anything about why you're here, though we are curious because of how Karma's acting" the older man said making me smile at them. "The _American Team's Research Data_ , can you let Mizuki go Karma?" I asked him and he seemed hesitant but nodded.

Mizuki asked me how we're going to get back even if they let us go back "you know my snake _Tekuno_ right? It wouldn't be hard for him to make a new, working, craft or heat resistant suits just from a few things on the _Satellite_ " I told them and they nodded. "And even if _Tekuno_ wasn't around Ritsu already figured out the return orbit calculations to the last decimal" I said before they said that this is incredibly reckless either way and asked if it was fun for us.

"For me yes for Karma he likes to fight it's, I think, second nature for him" I answered before Karma told him that he's here because his boyfriend asked him to come here making me smile. He said he knows how fragile life can be because our class has to kill our teacher before my _Technicians_ teacher, the older man, said that because of what Karma said and what I said he'll give into the demands.

"Your father did mention something though about teaching some kids a lesson like I used to, guess you want to show Karma what it was like for you to train up here huh?" my teacher asked and I nodded. "Give _Snake_ the copy and put them to work guys" he told his group making me smile at Karma before we went to work.

After Karma threw a package at me and I caught it we got a drink from the guys before Karma spun me for some reason. My teacher said that I should look out the window so I did once I got Karma to come over here with me.

Karma said that this might just save him before he asked if this would be enough for me but I shook my head. "I want to repay him for saving my life so many times, repay you for all the times I lied and kept secrets from you, and repay the others for never saying anything, that's all this was about for me" I told him when he went somewhere else after kissing my forehead.

My teacher said that if there's anything to cure Master Karasu it's on the file before I heard Ritsu say there's no invalidation and that she's going to download it. Karma took her off the _USB_ before he said that we should head home to run our own tests and I nodded.

My teacher gave me a hug before I went over to Karma who grabbed my hand throwing the food to my teacher who caught it. "It's actually full of your favorite dish that I stopped making a year ago" I said when Karma said that it was full of _Sweet Bean Jelly_.

"You have the kindest heart Nagisa but you do know that's going to taint our record right?" my teacher told me but I shook my head. "Which would you rather choose? Seeing how Karma's like or worrying about something that won't happen?" I asked them but they said the first one.

"Karma, considering we were curious about the one who you kept bragging about since it was like you can't live without him with how much you talked about him" they told me and I nodded. "He saved my life so of course I'd talk about him see you guys later" I told them before they asked me a question.

"By the way Nagisa where's your _Boker Magnum Sgian Dubh Knife_? You always have it with you" my blonde colleague asked making me smile. "A military issued combat knife is a lot better to use than a blade legally worn in any place in _Scotland_ , _Wales_ , and _England_ unless in zero weapon tolerance areas in _Scotland_ " I told him and he nodded chuckling at my answer before I waved 'bye' to him.

Karma told them, belatedly, that he's an earthbound guy but as soon as he's in power the space exploration program is getting a big budget increase. My teacher told him that he's going to hold him to that before we left.

Time Skip: Detaching

"Karma? How's the trip so far? I do hope my teacher and colleagues didn't make you uncomfortable" I asked him and he nodded saying it was good and that he didn't know I talked about him that much. "Ritsu? Are you calculating the return and safety rate or is it already done?" I asked her waiting for a bit before she apologized saying she's collecting a lot of data feeling very connected to so much making her happy and making me smile.

"I'm glad for you Ritsu, what emotion did you pick up? You sound genuinely happy" I asked her and she said that the only way to descried how she feels about being a part of this class is happiness. We entered the atmosphere before I heard Master Karasu screech slightly from the fire that's most likely burning the capsule from the entry into the atmosphere.

I asked if he was okay before he said that it seemed like he didn't need to interfere in the negotiations, he also said that they must've been very impressed with us. "They were more impressed with how Karma is though I'm glad they approve" I said making Master Karasu say that he's glad as well and that he was going to give us a push.

I was going to tell him he didn't have to but he did so anyway, since he wanted to I didn't want to do anything to stop him from it. When we landed I got out of the ship grabbing Karma's hand pulling him up with me before I heard Karasuma-Sensei say that Korosensei's unbelievable.

"Master Karasuma?" I asked getting his attention as I jumped into the water "it's my dad's craft and he said it's fine if it gets damaged as long as I get training in and I did" I told him making him sigh before he said if that was the case it's fine but he's keeping the data. I smiled at him before I looked at Karma who kissed my forehead again "I'm glad you had fun and I'm very glad they want to see you again" I told him before I looked at the others smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:06 P.M. on September 30, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	42. Hairu Hato

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know there's a lot of Time Skips and POV changes so I am so sorry if that annoys you. Also if you don't like Maehara and Isogai liking each other don't read this because it is implied. I am also sorry for those who'll most likely think, and probably are thinking, that Karma and Nagisa are very OC in this especially Karma close to the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Hairu Hato- Enter Heart

Nagisa's POV

We were celebrating different holidays that Master Karasu missed, first it was _Christmas_ where we were dressed in _Santa_ clothes. Then it was _New Years_ , I was dressed in a black _Hakama_ and _Haori_ , a sky blue _Juban_ , and a red _Obi_.

Karma was wearing the same except his _Juban_ and _Obi_ colors were the opposite of mine. I felt bad for Korosensei because he was trying to cram everything he missed over the _Winter Break_ in today.

Okano said the same thing before he said that she was correct and that I was the only one to visit him, despite also saying that I basically dragged Karma here every holiday he missed. Yoshida said that it's a little belated to do that now before Korosensei got up saying that it's water under the bridge and he's going to make up for it by cramming it all in today.

"Thank you or the cake by the way Nagisa, I didn't thank you then and I've been wanting to but it slipped my mind" Korosensei told me and I nodded saying it's fine.

Time Skip: Tree

I was standing next to Karma, who had his arm around my waist, Okuda, Kayano, and Sugino before I looked up at him asking him where he wants to go. He told me he was going to get into _Kunugigaoka_ making me roll my eyes.

"You can't use Asano and causing trouble for the _Main Campus_ as a reason to go there Karma" I told him before he said he has no reason then making me laugh at him. He kissed my nose before he asked where I was going " _Keisetsu University High School_ " I told them before I looked at the clouds.

Time Skip: Tutoring

I was walking to the school where Sakura is at for our tutoring session after I told Karma that I'll see him in a bit. I took Sakura's papers when she said she was finished since I didn't need to think about what I was going to do.

I had brought two batches of small _Malted Milk Ball Cupcakes_ for the kids, fifty in counting really, which I had on the table before I saw her take a bite of and was glad she liked it. "I was thinking of a _Marbled_ cake with white frosting for you guys but I figured this was better" I told her as I checked her questions.

Time Skip: _Keisetsu University High School_

I was laughing at Korosensei when I saw that he had two lines of himself saying that he came by to cheer on his prized student when I asked between laughs. "See you Korosensei and tell me the others' expressions because I really want to know them" I told him before he said that he will once he took off into the air.

 **~Nin~**

I made a _Chocolate-Hazelnut Truffle Torte_ for Karma, a _Chocolate Ganache-Topped Banana Cake_ for Korosensei, _German Chocolate Cake_ for Irina-Sensei, a batch of _Chocolate Crinkles_ for Master Lovro, and a box of _Spritz_ and _Stuffed-Hazelnut Cookies_ for Kayano the night before _Valentine's Day_ and was glad I was able to carry and wrap all of it just in time for school. I had made Korosensei's _Tres Leches Cake_ early this morning also glad I wrapped it in time as well to get to school on time.

I was listening and watching what Karma and Nakamura were doing to Kayano making me sigh before I called him right before he showed her a picture he has yet to delete from his phone. He answered it before I saw him pull his red _Kurio_ phone from his ear making me glare at the image in my head.

"Karma don't be mean to Kayano, besides I have something for you, her, Korosensei, Irina-Sensei, and Karasuma-Sensei that I need help with" I told him before he ended the call on me. I huffed exasperated with him since he said last night he would help me carry this stuff so I can give it to the ones they're meant for.

Third Person POV

Karma said that the kiss that Nagisa planted is, in his mind, something that she's upset about before she said she's played being in love but she doesn't have any experience with it. "Nagisa did say that was something he worried about" Karma told her with a smirk but she continued on asking what she was supposed to say to him when she gives the _Chocolate Brownies_ with _Walnuts_ to him.

He asked her if she wants to do a little _Clandestine Training_ before they were on the roof of the school where they watched Sugino repeatedly bang his head on a pole while Kanzaki just stood there with an uneasy smile. Meanwhile Nagisa was giving the _Chocolate Ganache-Topped Banana Cake_ to Karasuma who was surprised but thanked him giving him a _Shortbread Cookies_ the shapes of _Thorny Devils_ , _Snakes_ , _Box Jellyfish_ , and _Octopi_ which he took thanking him as well.

After Hayami with Chiba and Terasaka's Gang they went to see Isogai and Kataoka who gave Isogai a _Commercial Chocolate Super Value Set_ for his family to share. Isogai was ecstatic about it but he was wondering what the thoughts were of the one he gave _Peppermint Marshmallows_ and _Chocolate Caramels_ to were.

Meanwhile in the classroom Maehara was reading a note from his best friend and crush who apparently had Nagisa help him make some _Peppermint Marshmallows_ and _Chocolate Caramels_ for him. Maehara gave a relieved sigh because he had the same idea just with _Eclairs_ and _Profiteroles_ instead.

At that time though Nagisa was a little upset when Karma was ignoring him to help Kayano do something that she should be able to do since she had to look up ways how to ask people out. He gave the _German Chocolate Cake_ to Irina and the _Chocolate Crinkles_ to Lovro at the same time since they were both outside of the school then.

Nagisa's POV

I was getting irritated with Okajima when I tried to tell him so many times to check his locker because I know there are _White Chocolate-Chocolate Truffles_ in it but he said that someone probably thought it funny to hide his chocolates on the mountain somewhere. I walked out of the room but my wrist was grabbed almost making me drop the _Tres Leches Cake_ , _Chocolate-Hazelnut Truffle Torte_ , and the _Spritz_ and _Stuffed-Hazelnut Cookies_ I was glad when I didn't though.

I looked down at Kayano asking why she was so quiet before asking if she knows where Karma or Korosensei is as well. She asked why I wanted to know before I told her that Karma broke his promise today and I need to give both of them something.

She asked what it was and what I'm going to be doing after this year ends making me smile because I know that's not what she wants to say. "I'm going to be a _Teacher_ like I told Master Karasu a few months ago, Karma told me he was going to help me carry some _Valentine's Day_ stuff but he didn't and when I asked about it earlier he hung up on me, and what I want to give them is the _Valentine's Day_ stuff I baked" I told her making her look up at me.

I looked out the window before I opened it pulling out my _Taurus 24/7 DS Pistol_ " _Hebi Bureku_ (1) _Denwa_ " I said before a transparent but still visible _Denwa_ came out of my wrist and into the gun before I shot and aimed it with my left arm. I watched as _Denwa_ was talking to Korosensei before he appeared in front of me asking what I wanted.

"Here, it's for you" I said taking out a black box with an orange octopus shaped ribbon on top. "Thanks Nagisa" he told me before he ruffled my hair and left to, most likely, eat the cake.

When I put my gun away Kayano thrusted the gift she wanted to give me into my chest before I thanked her grabbing her shoulder when she was about to leave. "I wanted to give this to you after I found Karma but I guess I'll give him his tonight" I said handing her a green and black striped box with a blood red bow on top.

She thanked me again with a shocked look before I grabbed out my phone again "he better answer this time or I'm taking his phone and deleting every picture of me on it" I said before I dialed Karma's number. "Don't do that! I'm here please don't delete the photos" I heard Karma say as he jumped through the window behind Kayano.

"Here and next time stop breaking your promises Karma you've done that twice in almost a month now" I told him before he apologized taking the sky blue box with a blood red bow. "Come on Karma there's a new _Hero_ movie coming out soon and my dad got it before it was out in theaters, he also got the non-edited, cut scenes, and behind the scenes versions from the movie" I told him grabbing his hand and pulling him with me as I walked backwards down the hall.

"Unless you want to ignore me and break yet another promise" I told him with a smile making him sigh before he smirked saying that he won't skip again. "See you Kayano, by the way there's someone I want you to meet later in the week he's a very nice guy and a _Clandestine Assassin_ with keen eyes" I said texting her his number and picture.

Time Skip: With Irina and Karasuma on a Bridge Third Person POV

Irina said that she thinks it would be better for the kids that the Earth is destroyed because what they'd have to go through will follow them for years after it happens. Karasuma said that she should quit this business after it's over with because if she's this emotional about what will happen to the kids she wouldn't be able to finish another job like it.

When Irina was about to pull out a gun he held the _Bond Arms Ranger Derringer BAR45410_ _Pistol_ with his right hand before pulling a large red box out of his _Trench Coat_. " _Snake_ asked me to give this to you since he figured you'd say something along those lines and something else so here" he told her before she put the gun away.

"I want you to work for us Irina, you have a wide range of skill and experience it'd be a good fit" Karasuma told her before she opened the box with a smile when she saw what was inside. "What'd he give you?" Karasuma asked before she said that it goes with whatever he was going to say next apparently.

"If you mean wanting to live together then I'm definitely curious now" he told her before she said it was a _Zac Posen Long Illusion Sleeve Wedding Dress_ which surprised him. "Come one then, unless you want to keep that wherever you live?" he told her before she followed him across the bridge mumbling that a man and woman can't live together if they're not married because it'll give the wrong impression.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:06 P.M. on September 30, 2016.**

 **1) Means, I think, Snake Break.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	43. Seifu Akushon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know there's a lot of stuff that's italicized that are found on Google but I do not expect anyone to actually search what the subjects look like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Seifu Akushon- Government Action

Nagisa's POV

I dropped my bag glad that, despite knowing I'd get in, I'm getting in at the top spot of the _Entrance Exams_. I fell to my knees texting Karma and Korosensei as well as my dad that I got into _Keisetsu_ which they all texted back immediately telling me that there wasn't any doubt that I would.

I was in class the next day hearing Korosensei congratulate us on making it into our _Top Tier School_ which I was really happy about. I saw everyone getting ready to cheer while Karma just snickered in place behind me as he hugged my waist waiting for them to be surprised.

I was chuckling to when Korosensei said that the best way to commemorate this joyous occasion is editing making their jaws drop in confusion and shock. They asked what he was talking about before he said that we have to edit the _Yearbook_.

Kurahashi said that he's not in the regular ones because Karasuma-Sensei stood in as the Teacher before Yada said that it sucks he wasn't in a single shot. Chiba said that he managed to _Photo Bomb_ a few pictures but it makes the school seem haunted because of it.

Korosensei looked frantic before he said that we don't have to rely on those when he has about thirty thousand to sort through where he has teacher and student selfies. I heard Nakamura ask if we're exempted from the photos if we hate pictures of ourselves before she said she thinks her eyes are too small.

I heard Sugino say that the ones in the _Main Campus Yearbook_ are by the number and Hara say that if we did our own _Yearbook_ we could do it a bit different, I could tell that was the wrong thing to say. Korosensei held up photos of Hayami at the _Pet Store_ in town and Muramatsu doing _Air Guitar_ at night, I could tell from the tenseness coming from Hayami and Muramatsu that they didn't know he was there for that.

He then brought out pictures of Kataoka in a _Candy Pink Chicwish Ethereal Waterfall Chiffon Maxi Dress_ which was quite beautiful on her, Muramatsu reacting to a _Scutigera Coleoptrata_ (1), and Okajima prancing around in the nude at night for some reason in the school yard. Okajima stood up saying there might be some questionable photos of him floating about before everyone ran up to the desk trying to get their photos and burn them.

I saw two photos fly out from the crowd before I picked them up, one was of a Karma kissing me in front of a sunset which I know was on _Valentine's Day_ and the other one… where did Master Karasu get this? He shouldn't have this with him. I heard the commotion stop before Karma asked me what was wrong but Master Karasu knew what it was when he saw what I was holding.

"It's not what it looks like Nagisa I promise, your dad gave it to me when I asked what you've been up to that's all" he told me and I could tell he was frantic. "That doesn't explain why you would have them in piles that _could_ go in the _Yearbook_ , this is top secret and I was supposed to take care of it tonight" I said trying to keep my voice calm but it wasn't working.

"What was the mission you're supposed to do tonight?" Karma asked me looking over my shoulder most likely looking at the picture. "A _Connoisseur_ and _Horticulture Assassin_ (2) is attempting to kill one of the people in this photo and kidnap the other because she's infatuated with one of them" I said before I put the photo down so it wasn't seen.

"She was suspicious of the one she fell in love with so when she saw this moment between him and his crush she decided to make him hers without any regard for human life or human rights" I said before I told them I was supposed to incarcerate, kill, or comatose her tonight so it wouldn't be a problem. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll give it to their rightful owners" Master Karasu told me bowing his head before I sighed.

"I'll just have to finish the job quicker than I normally would but I don't think they want anyone to know regardless" I told him when he stood up. Korosensei said that we're on the _School Events Category_ now making me smile at the 'Killing It at _Exams_!', 'Killing It at _Summer Vacation_!', and 'Killing It at the _School Festival_!' before I saw one where Karma was watching the fireworks with me.

Time Skip: _School Yard_ After Three _Cosplay Shots_

I felt so bad for Karma who had most of his shirt off with Korosensei's arm around his neck for a _Cowboy Style Cosplay Shot_. Kayano said that it seems everyone's chill now because other than the _Entrance Exams_ it's been a free-for-all.

I wasn't any worse for wear though because I was wearing a _Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife_ outfit which was somewhat comfortable. "He's just happy with this being his final year of teaching" I told them before Kayano asked who was involved in my mission but I shook my head.

"I can't have them worrying if the other is okay or not, they care a lot for each other and I think the idea of losing the other wouldn't help" I told her before Karasuma-Sensei told me that was the right call. I asked if he thinks we've grown before he nodded saying that if he's between a rock and a hard place he'll call on us to help so I'm thinking he means what the government is planning for tonight.

The next thing I know I'm in a massive _Travel Bag_ when I heard Korosensei say that _Campus Photos_ aren't enough and that we need a _World Tour_ to go with it. "Korosensei that isn't necessary" I said worried about the others as well as Karma before Karma pulled me to his chest.

Time Skip: Tutoring

I told Sakura when I got back from going to _Brazil_ , _Germany_ , _China_ , _Hawaii_ , _Iceland_ , _Norway_ , _England_ , _Israel_ , _Pakistan_ , _India_ , _Bolivia_ , and _Australia_ that she only needs to pass this test to get into school. "If you can pass this getting through the first term will be a breeze" I told her with a smile but when she picked up the pencil I saw her emotions go haywire.

I pressed the middle and pointer finger of my left hand to a pressure point on the back of her neck mellowing out her emotions before she said my name. "Don't worry about that stuff okay? You can do this just fine" I told her before she said 'okay' getting to work.

Time Skip: _Career Counseling Session_

I was standing in front of Korosensei when he asked me if I still want to be a teacher making me nod. "I want to mold minds like you do Master Karasu, so I still want to be a _Teacher_ , though I'm still going to work at _SAC_ , _SIC_ , and _SNA_ " I told him before he ruffled my hair saying that that's a good answer and that he's proud he was a good influence on me.

"Master Karasu?" I asked as I opened the door of the _Staff Room_ making him look at me asking what I need. "I need you to be careful tonight, the _Government_ is planning to try and kill you" I told him and he nodded asking how I knew that.

"I'm an _Assassin_ Master Karasu how else, you are important and it is for political reasons" I told him before he nodded thanking me for the heads up. "I hope to see you again though not as a target" I told him before I hugged him " _Kuchu Furikka_ (3)" I said before my body disappeared from the room as if I was a mirage.

I was watching Karma play his _Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings_ game on his _3DS_ when I heard a crash or boom in the distance curling closer to Karma's chest. I know I was worrying him when he kissed my forehead but didn't say anything and I was glad he didn't.

 **~Nin~**

The _Spear of Heaven_ was activated which _Taka no Me_ showed me and I didn't like knowing that which was why I had curled further. I had already taken care of Teresa Yuri, a _Rouge Assassin_ infatuated with Isogai since she was also in _Poverty_ in the _U.S._ more specifically in _Arkansas_ but still popular, so I stayed with Karma after I completed it.

I relaxed though when _Taka no Me_ showed me that he was fine just burned a small fraction. _Shield of Earth_ was then surrounding the hill which was no better than before which I had known about a few days prior.

"Karma can we go see if Master Karasu is okay?" I asked him before he kissed my forehead again asking if that was why I was worried making me nod so he got up saying we'll go. We ended up walking into a _Road Block_ hearing military resistance say that the road is closed until further notice before we went to an empty _Road Block._

"Master Karasu is in the _Shield of Earth_ created by the _Government_ to prevent his escape since the _Spear of Heaven_ didn't work at 20% capacity" I told Kayano who asked me what was going on. Karma pulled me closer to him when Isogai asked if we saw the news making me tell him I didn't want to before lights were shown in our eyes.

"Will you shut up already he isn't a bad person" I said when the media was hounding us with questions about Korosensei holding us hostage and making us say those things making my vision blurry. I felt Karma's hold on my waist tighten before Karasuma-Sensei told the media they don't have a right to film here and will have to vacate the area or they'll have to take action.

I was in the back of the tent with Karma when our classmates were getting answers from Karasuma-Sensei, answers I don't want to hear because it isn't right. "Terasaka don't, technically I should've said this earlier but the _Government_ approached me three days prior to today offering me and one other person about forty million _Yen_ each for killing Korosensei before they put up _Shield of Earth_ " I said shocking them.

Karasuma-Sensei said that was all before leaving telling a guard to escort us to a secure location before they started saying that he can't do this but I stopped them from talking again. The guard left before Terasaka said that we should be the ones to kill Korosensei making me nod.

"We will be the ones to kill him Terasaka, actually I will but only if you guys agree wholeheartedly and don't have any regrets about it, since Karasuma-Sensei believes we can handle this" I told them before he asked me how I knew that. " _Denwa_ and _Taka no Me_ relayed a message from Korosensei that he wants us to kill him not anyone else and to promise that it happens, Karasuma-Sensei promised so we will" I told him which was enough for them apparently.

"We're going to come up with a plan to see him again guys and we are going to get through _Shield of Earth_ " I told them before they nodded. When it was day time again I was in the _Kitchen_ in Karma's house making _Peach_ and _Strawberry Smoothies_ that we were going to drink later as well as _Chai_ and Karma made the _Strawberry Cream Brunch Cake_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer as 8:58 P.M. on September 30, 2016.**

 **1) I wanted him to at least have a reason to be that scared of a bug and from what this one looks like I don't think anyone would disagree.**

 **2) Think you should know what kind of** ** _Assassin_** **this is just by looking up the definition of 'Horticulture'.**

 **3) I think means** ** _Aerial Flicker_** **. Similar to how** ** _ANBU_** **in** ** _Naruto_** **leave a room sometimes.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Friday.**


	44. Shintō jitsugen

**A/N: Hello, I am going to be updating as soon as I edit the chapter I've just finished writing. I may not be able to write all of the chapters I planned to write today so I am sorry about that but I'm still going to complete this this week. I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Shintō jitsugen- Infiltration Realization

Nagisa's POV

I heard Isogai say that this was our final mission before we ran needing to see him within three hours because that's when he's scheduled to be executed. I jumped down from a tree with Karma when Mimura, Nakamura, and Isogai knocked down some guards.

I heard Karma say 'good' when I elbowed him in the side because we have to go and he doesn't have time to be torturing guards. I heard the man scream saying his sinuses are on fire before I heard Karma tell me he has to lure the others here somehow.

Karma told him that this is a testament to how much he can take till he screams before he stood up saying he thinks he can take down three more guys. He asked Ritsu the odds of that before she told him it was pretty good, she said there were three more approaching over the ridge though.

There was one with a _Fixed Machine Gun_ but from what I could tell it was an _INSAS LMG 5.56 mm_ , to be more specific, and it was stationed by the _Fir Trees_ before Karma asked if cutting a path through the _Crimson Glory Vines_ passing the _Stone Oaks_ should be fine. I heard Karma tell Terasaka and his team to head that way and cut them off taking them out as well before I heard Terasaka say he will.

I heard Karma tell Okajima another fifty meters while he was on a tree branch before I saw many of the men get caught in our traps. I saw everyone attack one of the men which from what I've seen he's smart and a gifted _Defense Force Agent_ but I can't see his façade very easily in the dark.

I heard him say that we're too late in the game before I saw him under me, I threw a knife getting his attention when I made it graze his ear before he looked up at me when I performed the _Clap Technique_ hanging from the tree branch. Since he was stunned I grabbed his head flipping behind him telling Karma it was his turn.

When we were done I was standing breathing slightly but not heavily like Karma was before he called my name. We high fived each other which made me happy before he said something that made me blush when our hands touched for the high five.

"Terasaka you didn't have to do that, normally when an attack like that happens they lose consciousness for a second, wake up for an equal amount of time, then lose it again for about half an hour or more" I told him before he asked what I was talking about. "I can't remember what it's called but it happens a lot" I told him before we went to the barrier, I didn't stop and just ran in before I saw Korosensei.

"Nagisa!" he said in surprise when I hugged him before he ruffled my hair "you've all come so far, I'm so proud of you" he told everyone when they arrived making many of them run towards him. I heard someone say that the _Lasers_ almost charged up before Korosensei said that he thinks they'll activate it just before midnight which wouldn't surprise me.

I felt Karma pull me closer when I looked at the ground when Korosensei told us that there's enough power in the _Spear of Heaven_ to destroy his _Ultimate Defense Form_. "Kurahashi that won't work" I told her when she said that he could take us as hostages before Korosensei said that I was right but because of the fact that too many people know of his existence.

Korosensei asked me to explain the rest and I nodded "not many people accept something they can't explain or don't understand, if we were to do anything to change their minds we would be met with resistance and it would be a repeating cycle" I said making Korosensei nod. He told us that he's honored because of how sophisticated this set up is in the fact that all of the _Earth's_ cumulative knowledge was put into it.

Korosensei told Yada, who asked if all our hard work was for nothing, that a new ray of light was shed giving us heart before saying that we gave everything we had to come see him nothing gives a teacher more happiness than that. Terasaka asked if that was the end but I didn't listen to the rest since I wanted to ignore it, I didn't want to hear what Master Karasu doesn't.

He told us that he was going to give us advice one last time, we shouldn't renounce _Society_ because it has its own circumstances. Don't proportion blame when you run into hardships just brush it off and say 'that's life' because your energy is of better use elsewhere.

He told us that if _Society_ throws us like driftwood than we take another way like we've been learning in the _Assassination Classroom_ , because we know we don't have to face hardships head on. Whatever we choose we have to be determined above all else, to never give frustration the last word because the beauty of hope's in trial and error.

I laughed lightly at Terasaka hearing Karma snicker when Terasaka said 'of all times to give a lecture' making Master Karasu snicker as well saying that the moment called for one. He told us that a teacher never misses an opportunity to give a lesson before he put out his tentacles touching the top of all of our heads but ruffling my hair.

He told us that our attempt at rescuing him meant more than we could ever know before he said he was embarrassed to admit he was holding back on tears. I moved closer to Karma who tightened his grip on my waist when I did that once I heard Korosensei compliment the way Nakamura held herself in the last battle before mentioning the cake Nakamura has with her.

Nakamura brought out the store bought cake saying that it's been a year since the moon blew up and since Mrs. Yukimura designated that as his birthday she brought it. I was laughing when Nakamura wasn't paying attention to what Korosensei was doing and instead mentioned being praised for it before she realized he was about to drool on the cake.

We all sang the _Happy Birthday Song_ before I spoke "sorry I missed saying happy birthday to you on _November 2_ Master Karasu" I told him but he told me it was fine and that I got him a cake on that day anyway. I did get him a cake that day and it did say ' ** _Happy Birthday Kuro Karasu! From Snake_** ' on it before I heard Terasaka or Nakamura tell him to blow out the candles.

"Yanagisawa" I said gripping the fabric of Karma's hooded vest when I said it making his grip on me tighten again before a tentacle ruined the cake. "And many more" I heard Yanagisawa say when he appeared from where I was looking at in the woods with one of his lab rats, Aka Kumo.

"Aka Kumo why are you doing this?" I asked him when I saw him unzip his face showing darkness except for two golden circles that were his eyes. "Yes Aka Kumo though I didn't know that was his name, for the benefit of your classmates this is the man that took the title of _the_ _Reaper_ " Yanagisawa said before he said that he's the vastly improved Korosensei.

 **~Nin~**

"Master Karasu stop that! It isn't your fault" I told him when he looked to be stuck in the past as soon as Aka's face was showed to have no skin like it's been for a while. I saw Aka jump onto the roof of the school behind us "Aka you had his attention for a while even if he can't remember all of it" I told him before Korosensei asked what I meant.

"Aka had an accident when we were training, he hit his head and forgot some months months where you acknowledged his ideas and thought they were good" I told Master Karasu who was surprised. Yanagisawa said that unlike with Itona and Akari Aka begged to have the tentacles which wasn't a surprise.

Yanagisawa told us to think of the feeling of someone who overwhelmed 'us' in human form gaining unlimited power before I pulled Karma back when I jumped backwards. I saw Aka jump down when Yanagisawa said something about tentacles of pure hatred causing a sonic boom which was caused by Aka's tentacles.

Yanagisawa said that Aka's top speed is _Mock 40_ because the tentacles multiplied Aka's _Kinetic Vision_ and _Instincts_ allowing him to adapt to a 'supersonic world' as Yanagisawa put it. He said that just like with Master Karasu the tentacles took to him, had more in common, before I saw Master Karasu get knocked into the air getting hit repeatedly.

Aka's tentacles are meant for sustained use unlike with Master Karasu's and Itona's tentacles which I had written down without looking at the battle since I don't need to, I know what this is going to do to him. Yanagisawa said that his 'expiration date' is in three months but an explosion isn't imminent when it ends.

"Kayano stop! You don't want to see what he did" I told her when she asked why he has to keep hurting people and doesn't do the dirty work himself. "You saw what I did then? I guess the others can see what an _Assassin_ goes through in their bad days" I heard him say before he put an _Injector_ to his neck injecting the _Tentacle Seed_.

"Yanagisawa don't do that to them they don't need to see what you will do" I told him before I tried going over to him to stop him from taking off his coat but Karma tightened his grip on my waist stopping me. He took his coat off showing the veins where the seed went, you could see his veins throbbing almost everywhere there _were_ veins before he went over to Master Karasu stopping him from moving.

I heard Master Karasu tell us that he forgot to mention something in his last lesson when he got up from the ground after he was slammed into it. He told us that a clever _Assassin_ can avoid confrontation for a little while but sooner or later you'll see it and your full strength will be tested.

He said that in his case it will be now before I turned my head into Karma's chest so I wouldn't have to watch, until I have to I don't want to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:59 P.M. on October 7, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	45. Chimei-Tekina Shūsei

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Chimei-Tekina Shūsei- Deadly Correction

Nagisa's POV

I heard Aka scream before I heard pinging sounds like one of them was hitting the _Shield of Earth_ so I'm guessing it was Master Karasu. I felt wind as well before Karma moved me in front of him with my head still on his chest keeping the wind from hitting my face as well as his.

I felt and heard every sonic boom when they clashed before Karma pulled me to the ground with him just like everyone else was doing. I heard a crash but I still didn't look since I knew Master Karasu was the one who hit the ground most likely creating a crater where he landed.

I heard labored breathing from Master Karasu when I gripped Karma's shirt again after I tuned out Yanagisawa since I didn't want to hear his equation of superiority at this moment in time. Karma stood up taking me with him again when the aftershocks of the sonic booms' were less severe than before when I heard Aka scream again hearing Master Karasu try to dodge but he was failing.

"Master Karasu" I said knowing he heard me when I heard surprised gasps and the sounds of tentacles hitting tentacles but they weren't as lax as the ones before. I hear Takebayashi say he's dodging them which means I was correct, I especially knew that when the hitting sounds turned to snaps instead.

I heard the sounds of bullets ricocheting but I could tell that was just the effects of Yanagisawa turning the light on with his mechanical eye. Ritsu said he was analyzing mid-battle and throwing up dirt to block the light making me smile against Karma's hooded vest.

I heard Master Karasu tell Aka that he takes full responsibility for his lapse of learning but he asked Yanagisawa to leave because he has no business here since this is a place for learning, it's not a _War Zone_. Yanagisawa said that he's still hung up on being an educator before he asked him why they would choose this spot this day.

I heard Master Karasu call my name before I looked over to see Aka move but it looked slow motion in my eyes " _Hebi Burēku Shīrudo_ (1)" I said having him shield many of my classmates but Korosensei didn't see what _Shīrudo_ did so he blocked the attack instead. "Master Karasu! You told me to handle it why'd you do that?" I asked him before Karma pulled me to him again when _Shīrudo_ disappeared.

Yanagisawa told Master Karasu that if he had a mind he would be able to dodge the attacks but he stays to protect his 'defenseless' charges making Master Karasu tell him they're not defenseless. About ten more attacks later Korosensei was still shielding us from them, I was about to yell at him to stop before I saw him cough up his yellow blood.

I was furious at what was happening which is another reason I tried not to look at it before I heard Yanagisawa tell Aka to corral the ' _Guinea Pigs_ ' which made my anger rise. "Nagisa stop it there's no reason for you to be so angry you knew this was going to happen eventually" I heard Master Karasu say before I felt Karma's arms wrap around my waist again.

I heard Karasuma-Sensei tell Yanagisawa to be quiet because we've heard enough from him but I told Karasuma-Sensei to put the gun away. I was too late in saying that though because Yanagisawa ran to push Karasuma-Sensei out of the way causing him to hit the ground a few feet away.

"Nagisa's strong enough to not crumble like you keep saying Aka, he's been through too much to crumble just by this" I heard Master Karasu say making me frown since he is right. I've learned that when someone you care about dies you have to remember the good things, the good memories you have of that person otherwise you'll be disgracing the life they've lived.

I was laughing with a smile when Master Karasu said it was preposterous that what Aka was saying is true because we're the best students a teacher could ask for. We risked life and limb to save him, what we've gone through to be here was extraordinary, we are not a hindrance, not a weakness, we're his class, and he's proud to have each and every one of us.

I saw Aka was starting to realize something when Master Karasu said that he'd give his life to protect us. Yanagisawa said he has to deny Master Karasu that because his strength will run out soon and our future won't be that bright once that happens.

"You're an idiot Akari!" I yelled at her when she shot _Anti-Matter Beebes_ at Aka who dodged dropping Master Karasu in the process. She told him to run and hide while she buys him time but she's being moronic, she'll die that way.

"That was my fault Akari not yours! If I had gotten there sooner the day he was captured, the day I was supposed to meet him, then this wouldn't have happened" I told her before Master Karasu said this isn't any of our faults. I watched as Master Karasu was slammed backwards and Kayano jump to avoid a needle sharp tentacle but as soon as she was about to make contact a tentacle went through her chest.

I was furious again when Kayano hit the ground but as soon as Master Karasu crawled over to her I saw his emotions sky rocket, they weren't on the meter _Assassins_ learn to read. I wasn't surprised not really when I heard Yanagisawa say that he has a thing for women who are destined to be impaled.

 **~Nin~**

I saw black in the middle of the flames and I could tell he was beyond furious at watching another Yukimura sister die. I didn't like seeing Master Karasu in so much pain so when I felt Karma's arms again I turned around hugging him back since I could feel he was also upset despite his slightly stoic expression.

"We need to get Kayano in the school or at least further away from here than right now" I told him when I went over to pick Kayano up after a few more seconds. I looked towards Aka to see a purple fire surrounding him and I could see he was in pain as well from being injected with a different _Serum_ than the other times he was injected with something.

"Retreating is a better tactic right now since I can get _Fukkatsu sa Sematsu_ to resurrect her in the process if the dead line isn't met already" I told them and they nodded before we ran towards the school. I called my snake _Fukkatsu sa Sematsu_ before I saw a barrage of colors, all the colors of Korosensei's life.

I heard all of what they said and I smiled at them feeling a tear drop from my eye with the smile before _Fukkatsu sa Sematsu_ asked what I wanted her to do. "If the dead line isn't met can you resurrect her?" I asked her when I set Kayano down on the grass once that was over.

I heard her say that the dead line was passed by a second making me sigh before I picked her up dispelling _Fukkatsu sa Sematsu_ before I saw Master Karasu drop down. "We missed the dead line by a second Master Karasu, I'm sorry" I told him before he nodded asking why I was crying earlier but not now.

"I was glad that you two made up, I heard your entire conversation" I told him making him nod before he showed us a condensed ball of Kayano's blood and systematic cells which I asked about making him ruffle my hair. "Good job on that Nagisa, you were always good at _Chemistry_ , _Anatomy_ , and _Healing_ " he told me and I nodded before I handed her to him as he picked her from my arms.

" _Keitai Hōsei_ (2) right? The move I created to string and sew cells together" I asked him and he nodded saying he was only mildly surprised I remembered. "I remembered how you learned it and why and then thought about what happened to Aguri thinking it might happen again…" I heard him say but I finished for him.

"So you worked for months trying to perfect it or get it right so you can be prepared" I said and he nodded saying I was right again. He told us that he's going to strategically place cells that he has gathered and fill the rest with mucus before he asked for _Type AB_ donors for blood.

Karma and Itona were the ones to do so before he asked Nakamura to stuff the cake from earlier in his mouth, Nakamura asked if he would rather have the one I made instead and he nodded saying that he only needs energy and that's it. I opened the box I had with me taking out the _Too Much Chocolate Cake_ I had made from the recipe on _allrecipes. com_ which he ate while I held it.

Karma still had his arm out in case he needed more blood while his left arm was around my waist before he put it down when the wound closed up not leaving a single mark in its place. Master Karasu said that her heart will start beating in a minute before he held up a book which I didn't bother looking at because I know what book it is.

' _What to Do for a Gut-Shot Student by Korosensei_ ' a book I read plenty of times before I heard Okajima, Maehara, and Sugino ask why he would have that in the first place. Master Karasu made electricity for shocking Kayano's heart to restart it when he told us that he didn't want to say it earlier for fear of sounding foolish but if our bodies were torn to shreds he would be willing and able to put it back together piece by piece.

I saw him shock Kayano and after a few seconds she coughed trying to get up but I wasn't shocked like the others, it's my technique after all. I saw Kayano sit up before she asked if Master Karasu saved her again before he told her that he would do it as many times as necessary because her sister would do the same as he put her hair up.

Karma kissed the top of my head when he tightened his grip on my waist once everyone went to hug Kayano before I thanked him confusing him from his sudden halt in movement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:22 P.M. on October 7, 2016.**

 **1) Pretty sure it means shield, a pale yellow snake with blue hexagons along the body.**

 **2) I think it means Cellular Sewing.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	46. Kanashī Ansatsu

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. It was so hard to write this with all the crying I was doing. I'll most likely write the last chapter and update it tomorrow because I won't be able to write, edit, and update before 12:30 which is when I have to go to bed because I have Bowling in the morning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Kanashī Ansatsu- Sad Assassination

Nagisa's POV

"I said thank you because you keep saving me" I told him before I saw Master Karasu's body weakening from how exhausted he is. "Master Karasu? Does this mean we have to kill you now?" I asked him with a frown making the others stiffen at how I phrased it.

"Are they willing to? I know you're the one that will most likely do that" he asked me before I looked at everyone who was looking down but I felt Karma's chin, nose, and mouth on top of my head. "All good things must come to an end, I'm guessing that's the first time a target has said that on a mission?" he asked me making me nod even though he can't see it.

"Are you going to tell Karma about the _Tibetan Crisis_ or is that happening later?" he asked me making me frown "after, I can't do that now of all times to confess to what happened then" I told him making him let out a dry laugh. Isogai asked for a vote on who wants and doesn't want to kill him but I spoke up before anyone could answer.

"We should let Master Karasu decide how he dies, if he says by us or by me then we kill him because that's what he wants" I said before I continued looking down at the ground the whole time. "If he wants us to leave so we won't have to see him die then we leave because that's what he wants" I told them and they agreed.

"Master Karasu?" I asked him when we were surrounding him "you know that if I feel hesitation it'll be _harder_ for me to do this right?" I asked and he nodded. "Guys increase your grip, unless you want to show hesitation?" I asked them before they increased the pressure before I sat down with my legs on either side of Master Karasu a few centimeters below his tie.

I took my jacket off tossing it above Kayano showing that I was wearing a turtle neck vest, it was more like a halter top in that it showed most of my stomach, and my black leather gloves that held a knife. "Do you want me to leave the tie where it is or move it?" I asked him before he told me I can leave it there.

He asked me to wait till I send him off making me laugh lightly at him before I nodded, he asked Mrs. Irina if she wanted to join in because he'd hate for her to miss the bounty. "She doesn't have to Master Karasu and technically neither does anyone else if they only want the bounty, I can pay that in full for everyone who wanted to kill you for that reason" I told him surprising them.

She said she didn't need it and that I spent enough on her as it is making me smile before I told her I was going to anyway since I have too much of it. Master Karasu asked Karasuma-Sensei to look after us after he's gone because he had a hand in molding us into how we are today.

He said he will and that despite the never ending trouble over the past year it's been the best one before he said 'rest in peace Korosensei' making me smile when I saw the blush on his face when he said 'quite' saying that he would like to call roll a final time. "Master Karasu we're all here I promise" I told him with a smile drowning out what the others said because he's disorganized when it counts.

 _Karma Akabane: "Here" I said in a rough voice not one he'd said for us to but I did look him in the eye before looking down, I was wondering what the Tibetan Crisis was he mentioned earlier though._

 _Yuma Isogai: "Here" I said in a soft voice but loud enough for him to hear, I didn't look up but I was wondering about the picture Nagisa showed me, the one that was used for incentive for kidnapping and murder._

 _Taiga Okajima: "Here" I said in a breathless tone not looking into Korosensei's eyes despite him telling us to do so because I want him to stay but I know he can't._

 _Hinata Okano: I was crying and sniffling but said 'here' hiccupping the word because of the crying._

 _Manami Okuda: "Yes sir, here" I said closing my eyes and hiccupping like Okuda did because just like her I was crying to but my tears were falling while her's were in the corner of her eyes still._

 _Meg Kataoka: "Here" I said in a sad tone because I don't want him to go, I narrowed my eyes while I looked down trying not to cry as I did so._

 _Kaede Kayano: "Here" I said with tears brimming in my eyes, I had wanted to save him like Nagisa did but for my sister instead of him being like family like he is with Nagisa._

 _Yukiko Kanzaki: I closed my eyes after I said I was here wishing with everything I had that this was a dream and not reality._

 _Justice Kimura: "Here!" I said louder than the others since he asked us to as I tried to keep the tears from my eyes but it didn't work as I choked on a sob._

 _Hinano Kurahashi: I was crying and I was sure my face was red from it as I sniffled and tried not to sob before I said 'here!' but with the crying it sounded like a softer yell._

Nagisa Shiota: "Of course I'm here" I said knowing that the more people say 'here' the more likely that I'll cry and that'll make it harder to do this.

 _Sosuke Sugaya: "Here" I said nodding my head as I did so._

 _Tomohito Sugino: "Here" I said looking Korosensei in the eyes as I felt the tears that had welled up just from the thought of what's going to happen very soon._

 _Kotaro Takebayashi: "Here" I said in a gruff voice but I know it was from the amount of emotion in it before I looked down moving my glasses up before I looked back at him._

 _Ryunosuke Chiba: "Here" I said in a stoic tone trying not to be like the others and let emotion show because that will break our current resolve and hurt Korosensei to hear it._

 _Ryoma Terasaka: "Yo" I said looking down as I said it before I looked up again willing myself not to cry but I know it's going to happen sooner or later._

 _Rio Nakamura: "You know it" I said in a cheery tone but it wasn't as cheery as I had hoped it would be, it wasn't a surprise because I know my eyes looked softer and my smile was a sad one._

 _Kirara Hazama: "Here sir" I said not wanting to be emotional but my eyes were sad and I know it showed along with the frown I feel on my face._

 _Rinka Hayami: "Here" I said in a broken tone trying not to show any emotion but I know my brows were furrowed and I was wearing a frown to match as I felt my eyes about to water._

 _Sumire Hara: "Here" I said in a soft tone that I'm quite sure no one heard as I closed my eyes feeling the tears at the corners and my eyebrows waver._

 _Yuzuki Fuwa: "Here!" I said trying to do what Korosensei had said before he called roll, I was trying to keep a straight face but I know I looked worried and frightened with a little sadness mixed in with either._

 _Hiroto Maehara: I huffed a bit making it sound like a laugh before my eyebrows furrowed and a frown followed, I worried for what happened to the woman who had tried to kill me and kidnap Isogai as I tried not to cry._

 _Koki Mimura: "Here" I said as I put a finger to my nose to stifle my sniffling as the tears reached the corner of my eyes when I closed them._

 _Takuya Muramatsu: "Yeah" I said in a sad tone as I looked at his tentacle feeling my eyes well up as my frown deepened and my brow furrowed._

 _Toka Yada: I was leaned over crying not even bothering to hide or stifle them, 'here' I said when I heard my name being called but went right back to crying after I said it._

 _Taisei Yoshida: I heard my name being called and I knew I was no better off than Yada when I said 'here' like she did._

 _Ritsu: I heard my original name and my new name being called before I said 'here' letting my virtual tears fall as I gripped the cloth over my chest with my right hand._

 _Itona Horibe: "Here" I said wondering how Nagisa feels about this because he'll have to deal the final blow to his surrogate father, he was the one that helped me find mine so I feel upset about his impending loss._

I heard Master Karasu say that with all things considered it's been a good year which I agree with: I got to see Master Karasu again, I got to tell Karma about who I am, I got to go somewhere I've been before and it wasn't for an _Assassination_ , and so many more things. I let a few tears fall even though I shouldn't, I've cried too much over this when I know it's for the best.

I heard Master Karasu that he says what he does with complete sincerity 'it's an honor to be _Assassinated_ by you' which almost made me choke back a sob. I put my forehead above where I'm supposed to strike him "I love you Kuro-Otōsan (1), I hope you see Aguri-Sempai and Aka-Chan when you get to where you're going" I told him before I sat back up.

"I hope you can tell Karma about yourself before it gets the best of you again" he told me and I smiled seeing and feeling tears well in my eyes again "I will, he knows me too well to not know what's going on" I told him before he nodded. "Let it out Nagisa or else it'll burst" he told me and I nodded leaning my head on his tie again crying when I felt the feelers which shouldn't be working.

"I love you as well my honest and dearest pupil" he told me when I sat back up again with a smile this time " _Hebi Burēku Asashin Chichi_ (2)" I said calling my snake that I saved for this day if it were to come. I put everything into this blade, even the feelings of everyone who wanted to kill him minus the negative, he needs to see that he made no mistake in the way he taught us and the way he lived when he arrived.

I drove the knife filled with every positive emotion from everyone he's met into his heart seeing white surround us before golden spheres of a variety of different sizes come off of him. His life essence floated away as a multitude of spheres when he glowed with them; a beautiful sight and one I don't think I'd forget for as long as I live.

When all the spheres disappeared I leaned my head on the tie where I kept doing so crying harder than I had after the _Tibetan Crisis_ when I first met Karma. I kept the tie since I always brought something back to remind me of my targets, the ones I had killed, to remind me of the lives I had taken.

We went to the classroom, my arm around Karma's upper back and his around my waist, I had known there was something in the room because of the cameras that were hidden basically everywhere around the world. When we got there we saw the two books lying on our desks with our _Diplomas_ right along with them.

I was laughing when I had read the comic because it was so like him to add that much detail when the ' _Korosensei's Rules to Live by_ ' started getting off track. We had all fallen asleep after that but I was the only one who had nightmares, of the _Tibetan Crisis_ anyway.

When I woke up after I was able to I saw sunlight pouring through the windows of the school before I turned around to see Karma was awake. "Hey" I said before he smiled at me making me smile back at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:29 P.M. on October 7, 2016.**

 **1) I hope I got that write I normally don't write that.**

 **2) I mean it to say Assassin's Father, a blue snake with three thin yellow lines going down its back.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, just one more chapter and this story is complete.**


	47. Sotsugyō Sutāto

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story even though it is now complete. I had meant to say that the _Tibetan Crisis_ was something I made up in the _Author Note_ of the chapter it was first mentioned in but I had forgotten, sorry about that. I am really glad that so many people like this story and sorry if you don't like the ending with Karma and Nagisa, something is implied which is why I am apologizing if you don't like the implication.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Sotsugyō Sutāto- Graduation Start

Nagisa's POV

I heard Karasuma-Sensei say that things might be hard to swallow with the gag order being 'slapped' on us and the constant surveillance but I don't mind in the slightest. He apologized in advance for the burden after saying he was going to try and lessen it.

Maehara told him 'no worries we'll be fine' and that whatever settles it we'll be on board because we can handle it. Okano said the same because we don't want to complicate things for him, Kataoka stood up saying that we have a small request.

She said we should be able to attend the _Kunugigaoka Graduation Ceremony_ and walk across the stage to honor Master Karasu's memory but I have a slightly bad feeling about that. I saw Karasuma-Sensei smile at that before he nodded saying that he'll handle things and make the necessary arrangements.

Isogai said for us to rise and I saw that Karasuma-Sensei was showing more shock as we stood taller, we told him as we bowed that for everything Karasuma-Sensei and Irina-Sensei has taught us we are eternally grateful for it. I walked over to Karma who smiled at me and when I got there he kissed my forehead before Nakamura had me in a headlock which made Karma and I laugh.

Time Skip: _Kunugigaoka Junior High Graduation Ceremony_

We were sitting in our class order in the _Gymnasium_ for the ceremony when I heard Kurahashi say 'here sir!' when her name was called as she stood up. I heard my name get called as well so I stood up saying 'sir!' before I walked up to the podium on the medium sized stage.

"It seems you've grown even more confident because of Kuro Karasu" I heard Master Asano say and I nodded when I smiled at him "yes but not overconfident, I do hope you're taking it easier on your students then before?" I asked him and he nodded telling me that he was going to start working at _SAC_ again making me smile. "I'll see you there then" I told him closing my eyes when I smiled after before everyones name was called feeling Karma put an arm around my waist when we left the room.

I saw my mom and dad in the _Reception Hall_ which shocked me before I said their names in a shocked tone asking why they were here together. "Kuro Karasu paid me a visit last month after he taught some students at my company" he told me making me smile.

"I know you've been working harder to not feel like an outcast at school and I was very proud when I heard that" he told me making me smile before Karma told me he'll wait for me with the others making me smile at him. Mom said that they decided to follow my example and give their marriage another try, I felt tears well up in my eyes when I heard that before I covered them with my arm.

"Thank you that means so much to me" I told them before I felt my dad's hand on my back as I let the tears fall hearing my mom hand me a tissue which I accepted. I called Karma over asking my mom if she minded that I had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend which she accepted since she said she might as well try that idea as well.

I heard Karasuma-Sensei tell us when he was holding back the mob of media that there's a bus on standby out front. I saw the _A-Class_ help us out before I could do that when I felt Karma tighten his arms around my waist again.

I saw a shadow under me so I looked up to see a red _Kunugigaoka_ symbol above us before I heard the media say that they're messing with their coverage which made Gakushu raise his hand. We started walking before I heard Yomoya Seo say that they're only messing with our moment in the sun referring to everyone when he said it.

Teppei Araki said that the internet is going to go nuts when he posts this since he was holding up a video camera, Natsuhiko Koyama said that they know what they look like chucking darkly after he said it. "Ren Sakakibara do you want to be unconscious in two seconds?" I asked him when he was telling Kanzaki that he'll protect her, he was saying it in a way that one would speak to a person they want making Sugino jealous.

"Sorry Nagisa" I heard him say before he let go but was still in her personal space which was better than touching her at the moment. I heard Asano say that abandoning former classmates in their time of need is disgraceful which I do agree with.

He said that he may be ruthless but he won't 'court shame' as he put it before we reached the bus. Karma let me go first before he stopped and I did to since he had a hold of my hand when he stopped.

I heard Karma say that Asano may not keep up with what he tells him before he told me to pick a seat as he walked in with me. "Thank you Asano" I told him giving him a smile when he said 'off you go' before Karma nudged me forward so I picked a seat in the middle.

I felt tears fall when I sat in the aisle seat because of so many memories that were sad and happy simultaneously. "What's the _Tibetan Crisis_ Nagisa?" I heard Karma ask as I brushed the tears from my face making me smile sadly at him.

"When I was five I was given a job in _Tibet_ , it was to assassinate the people in the valley but I wasn't given any other information on them" I told him before he put an arm around my shoulder. "I had killed about 600 or more people that week, before when I went on missions that large in scale it would disappear however it was large enough that it was in newspapers worldwide with a name, the _Tibetan Crisis_ " I said before I continued again.

"I was confused about why it hadn't disappeared so I searched the answer and apparently it was bad enough to be considered a secret war that no one knew about with as many people that died" I said before I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I looked up all the people that I had killed, over 500 were innocent of any crimes that were worthy of the _Death Penalty_ " I said before I felt a tear roll down my cheek again.

"I remembered all of their names and faces, their screams when they died, the blood as well, I had decided then that I wouldn't take a mission that didn't meet the three conditions" I told him not saying anymore. "How long did that take?" he asked me before I told him that I killed that many people in a span of five days without sleep.

Time Skip: A Classroom

We were all in a classroom sometime after the bus ride ended but I was smiling seeing that Master Asano got to see Mori and Nagai again and saw that they were happy to lend an ear in celebration. Karasuma-Sensei said that this was only hush money when he opened a briefcase but I told him to give my money to someone else or split it with the rest of the class because I don't need it.

They had all consulted Master Karasu's rules to live by and set aside money to live on with _Tuition Costs_ as well: Okajima, Maehara, and Nakamura were the most upset about that. I had actually given the money from the _Government_ to Principal Matsukata's _School_ , they were shocked by the donation.

We had also bought a big item as a class before we gave the rest of the money to the _Government_ as a thank you for the year they had given us. Karasuma-Sensei's career's going to take off because of what he did in the past year which I was happy for.

The _Moon_ however was starting to crumble under it's own Gravity and will become a way smaller sphere because of it. It had also gotten closer to the _Earth_ in the explosion which I was happy for.

I felt arms wrap around my waist so I leaned my head back against Karma's chest when we looked at the crumbling _Moon_. I was happy that Karma gets to stay here with my family, for an entire week at least.

 **~Nin~**

I was glad that everyone was cleaning up the former _E-Class Building_ to keep it as a memorial after seven years passed, we had bought it with the money after all. I was with Karma since he said he wanted to show me where he was going to be working making me laugh when he said he was liking how his new wallet was looking.

He kissed me before he said that I should be getting to class and I nodded telling him we'll be talking when he gets home. I saw him nod as I ran off to _Gokuraku Municipal High School_ looking at the ring on my finger while I was running.

I had figured my class would be trouble because this is a school for delinquents and I was right, I wasn't surprised that I didn't grow much only a centimeter but I'm glad Karma didn't mind that. Two of my students were in my personal space but I'm used to it by now, the one behind me told them to leave the 'girl' alone but I'm used to that to.

I treated this like a mission since it sort of is: gain respect from my students, become a full-fledged teacher, etc. They asked me why I was dressed like a boy making me roll my eyes before I sighed.

Karma's 185cm while I'm 160cm, Kayano has grown to 157cm and she was the shortest in the class, everyone else is the same as her shooting up in height. My class has an entirely different dynamic than the _Assassination Classroom_ but I feel as though I'll have fun here.

That thought increased as I saw the leader of the class stand up from the lone desk in the middle of the room. "I'd like you to take your seats class" I said when I heard the bell ring before I rolled my eyes at the one who said 'that's cute' chuckling after he said it.

They made way for the leader who grabbed my tie pulling me towards him when he told me to shut up. When I heard him say that they'll kill me if I don't stop bossing them around I put my head down wondering what I can do specifically to get their attention.

I smiled when I figured I could use the _Clap Technique_ on him, I am close enough after all and I do have something in my hand to get his attention. I put out my right arm that had my _Roll Book_ feeling bad for the one who said something he shouldn't have.

I clapped after I dropped the book seeing that his attention was on it entirely before I did so, I went behind him moving his head to the side with my left hand revealing his neck. I had my longest finger on my right hand touching the middle of his exposed neck where a pressure point's at shocking them with how fast that occurred.

I moved a chair behind him plopping him in it keeping my left hand on his right shoulder as I stood in front of him smiling. "That's good, now here's something many of my teachers have told me and that I'm also going to live by for your class" I told them before I said it.

"'You're welcome to kill me but it has to be before _Graduation_ , and trust me that's going to be hard'" I said before I turned around picking up my _Roll Book_ and going over to my vandalized desk. "May you take your seats so we can get started?" I asked them when I put my _Roll Book_ on the desk smiling at them the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:52 P.M. on October 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story even though it is now complete.**


End file.
